Legend of the Inuzuka
by HALO-ODSTgirl104
Summary: In which,Kiba finds himself in a completely different world after a battle. He saves Rin, encounters demons, and in efforts of returning Rin to her caretakers encounters Inuyasha's group, Sesshomaru, and Kouga fighting Naraku and his minions. He helps and after the fact, he's proposed the idea of everyone joining forces and perhaps the chance to find a way home. MxM FxM Strong!Kiba
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In which Inuzuka Kiba finds himself in a world filled with demons. He meets the Inuyasha gang and joins in hopes of going back when he helps Rin.**

 **Warnings: dubious chakra shenanigans, demonology, and clan going ons. Just dubious stuff going on. Maybe some Kagome bashing and Strong!Kiba. There may be some slash pairings.**

* * *

-XxX-

* * *

Maybe Kiba shouldn't have been so surprised that the impossible happened to him. After seeing all the bad luck and outrageous situations that Team 7 got themselves into, then perhaps their bad karma passed onto others because how else would the Inuzuka Heir find himself in a completely foreign land inhabited by humans and _demons_?!

Before the ordeal, the young shinobi had been in a seemingly regular C-Ranked mission but then all the sudden the young shinobi ─ along with his comrades that was Team 8 ─ had been attacked by what looked like rogue shinobi. Said rogue turned out to an S-ranked missing ninja. To Kiba's deep regret, he recognized the shinobi from the pages of the Bingo Book. It certainly wasn't a reassuring thought.

To say the least, the fight that ensued was on a scale of epic proportions. Team 8 very near died but they were a part of the Rookie 9, a new generation of shinobi that was unlike anything they'd ever seen. This new generation was filled with promising shinobi, regardless of their deceiving looks. Team 7 was a power house all around, Team 8 was filled with the best trackers that Konoha had to offer, Team 9 also offered some the best combatants there was, and finally Team 10 had exceptional skill in information gathering.

They were a strong generation that was for sure but still their opponent was a formidable foe. The S-Ranked shinobi was a rogue from Hoshigakure, or the Village Hidden Among the Stars. Kiba couldn't remember their enemy's name but in the heat of battle, he couldn't waste time or thoughts on the matter. The only thing that was clear, was that he needed to protect his teammates. They were all he had and he was damned if he'd let anything happen to them.

Team 8 was putting up a fight but it still wasn't enough. Shino was losing chakra, Hinata was getting tired and running on fumes, and Kurenai-sensei was trying her best to protect her students but her genjutsu's were sliding off the missing nin like water. It left Kiba in a demanding situation because he knew that he'd have to resort to some his jutsus that he's never revealed before and had never really intended to use, until the right moment that is. Akamaru was the only one that knew he had an arsenal of techniques outside that of what was taught in the Inuzuka Clan.

Many had believed that Kiba was a loudmouthed and hyperactive shinobi, second to the blond-haired idiot that was Uzumaki Naruto, but he had changed drastically in the recent years ─ most of the Rookies had, in fact. It was after the Sasuke retrieval mission that the Inuzuka realized that he couldn't keep going the way he had. Never had he felt more powerless and it wasn't something that he was inclined to experience again.

The solution? Train. Train hard enough so that he'd never feel that sense of powerlessness that he had that fateful day.

He wanted to be a strong shinobi, a shinobi that could be as renown as those of Team 7 and maybe even the Sannin. Kiba had scoured the Inuzuka Clan Library for anything that could have been of use to him, even the techniques that at first glance seemed useless. Kiba didn't stop there however. After a lot of thought, the Inuzuka had decided that he would become proficient with a variety of weapons. His efforts were paid off as he had found an obscure shinobi in Konoha that trained him in the art of Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu. It took many years and arduous hours of training that was filled with sweat, blood and tears. Finally, the Inuzuka had decided to perfect and create a number of jutsu, even those that were outside of his affinity. It was decidedly, an idea that he had almost regretted but remembering his moment of weakness and the sense of overwhelming despair… Kiba persevered and decided to continue his training. The Inuzuka had almost decided to end his training there, thinking that perhaps he was strong enough to be respected. He had wanted to show his clan his prowess, to his teammates and comrades so that he could maybe even advance through the shinobi ranks but then he'd paused. He was a shinobi, a warrior that struck from the shadows… Perhaps it was better to remain anonymous? After all one shouldn't boast their power because if all his strengths were known then what would be the use of such power if it could be countered?

It was bad enough that he had a glaring weakness already that came in the form of Akamaru. He respected and cared deeply for his partner but he was a liability, something that could be taken advantage of. It was hard, but he knew that he needed to better than what he was as an Inuzuka. He needed to go beyond what was there, become greater than the feared Hyuuga and even the revered Uchiha.

He trained and trained. He taught himself discipline, bettered his chakra reserves and control, had an arsenal of jutsu, trained himself to be proficient in a wide array of weapons, and he even bettered his physical body with the help of Might Gai. It was a long grueling few years, years bettering himself and hiding behind a façade that had become so ingrained that he didn't know how to act anymore.

It had puzzled friends and family alike because they could see that something was not quite right with the Inuzuka Heir. He hadn't been since the Sand and Sound Invasion and they couldn't quite put their finger on what was happening. Every inquiry they had towards the Inuzuka was rebuffed and deflected to be brought up another time or so that it could be completely forgotten in the recesses of one's mind. No one could quite resolve the situation or really know what was going on but it had never been much of a situation to be concerned with because… well, the Inuzuka had seemed fine despite the few inconsistencies and they had faith that if there was something to be really concerned about, they figured that the Inuzuka would bring up his concerns with them, after all, they were there to help him right?

It had taken a toll on the Inuzuka's mind, honestly. Kiba didn't do himself any favors either because each time that he had reflected on that fateful day, it felt like a piece of himself was dying. It was a bitter pill to swallow because hadn't he been trying to better himself? Wasn't that why he had trained to his breaking point so that he wouldn't feel as weak and powerless as he had?! But with each mission, each encounter with death… he found himself feeling that there should have been more to life than what he was doing now. He felt that he didn't have a right to feel the way he did, so hollow and empty. After all, didn't others have it worse? Team 7 lost their teammate to the darkness and now it turned out there was an organization hunting the jinchuriki, hunting _Naruto_.

He didn't want to feel the way he did. The Inuzuka didn't understand why he felt so _alone_ when he had been surrounded by his loved ones. It just didn't make sense. He had a family and friends that loved him as much he did, if not more, so then why was there a sense of hollowness entrenching its claws so deeply? He didn't know how to get rid of it, so deeply ingrained that it was, but what he could do at least, was distract himself. There was a new battle to fight after all.

The Akatsuki would be defeated, that was something that the Inuzuka was sure of.

Inuzuka Kiba had taken a deep breath and as much as it hurt, he locked his feelings of incomprehensible pain away.

"There's no way we can win like this." Kurenai said, her red eyes staring calculatingly at their opponent.

The nukenin stood before them, taunting the Konoha shinobi with his sheer air of arrogance and superiority. He looked at them as if they weren't even worth the dirt beneath his shoes and it angered her so much because her students, Team 8, has progressed into amazing shinobi worthy of their title.

"What do w-we do, Kurenai-Sensei?" Hinata stuttered but it contrasted sharply with her steady stance and look of determination. "We can't get c-close to him like t-this…"

"Correct. It is illogical to continue this venture. It would be wise to call for back up." Shino cut in, his insects buzzing with agitation around him.

Beside Kiba, Akamaru growled lowly in his throat. The ninken looked ferocious, his fangs bared in a snarl and his sharp claws dug deeply into the forest floor. He looked ready to lunge towards the nukenin at any moment but no matter how much he wanted to, he stayed by his master's side.

Kiba stayed silent, which was unusual for the Inuzuka and it made his comrades glance at him more than once but they said nothing, after all the situation that they were in… it didn't offer much room for the Inuzuka's usual boisterous nature. It was true that the Inuzuka greatly resembled a certain blond but he was more mature than the blond and less hotheaded to a certain degree. Lately, however, they found themselves seeing a more serious side to the feral looking shinobi. They never thought more of it, unfortunately.

"You Konoha shinobi always think so highly of yourselves." The nukenin taunted, a grin stretching over his face. His eyes shown menacingly, glinting with an unholy light. "You may as well give up…" The shinobi's hand rose with insulting slowness. "Your fight ends here!"

Kiba's eyes widened and his body tensed in alarm. A growl ripped from his throat before he could stop it and the sheer ferocity of it startled his teammates but he could care less. The Inuzuka could feel the monstrous amount of chakra that building up and just knew that what came next would be nothing good. They needed to stop him but they were all very near chakra exhaustion. The only thing that could be done…

The Inuzuka surged forward, regardless of the cries of alarm that followed him. Akamaru surged forward with him, unwilling to leave his master's side but with a sharp glance from the Inuzuka he stayed where he was. A whine of distress was let out and the Inuzuka could only give a reassuring glance towards his partner and comrades.

"Stay with them Akamaru!" The Inuzuka commanded, his hands blurring with the speed of his hand signs. His chakra flowed along with his intentions and it seared under his skin, almost as if it was alive. It coated his body like a cloak of white chakra and it was startling, because for it moment it had reminded the other Konoha Shinobi of Kakashi for a moment.

Kurenai gasped at the sight. "White chakra!?"

"How is that possible?" Shino asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"T-the only ones who h-have white chakra is the Hatake C-clan!" Hinata said. "What i-is going on?" She wondered out loud.

Kurenai spun a kunai into her hand, her grip tight. "That doesn't matter right now! We have to help him! As much as I hate to admit it, he's beyond our power. I can't let Kiba charge ahead recklessly like this!" She knew that Kiba was a formidable shinobi but the one before him was beyond his skill. "We need to get out of here! We need to get backup!" She muttered to herself before she signaled sharply to Hinata and Shino. "Shino try to distract him with your Kikaichu! Hinata help him!"

The two did as they were told. Shino's insects billowed out in a great cloud of black and Hinata stayed close to the Aburame, however, their efforts were in vain as the shinobi prepared to launch his attack.

The very air seemed to choke them with its heavy pressure. Their hair stood on end as the very air itself was charged with energy, which it may as well have been. The wind stopped altogether and there was a sudden unnerving silence. There was a moment where everything stood still and the shinobi remained frozen, as if in shock.

 _This feeling… I know what this is!_ Kiba snapped out of his stupor. _I need to stop him! I can't let him hurt the others!_ Kiba thought determinedly. His chakra flowed around him as if it had a mind of its own. It spread out, oddly enough, in the form of a dome barrier that around his comrades. He could only spare so much to protect them and still have enough to at least counter the oncoming attack. _Our backup won't get here quick enough. I can sense them coming in fast… but at the rate that they're going… It won't be enough._

The rest of Team 8 tried to approach the duo but they were stopped by the barrier of pure white chakra. It stopped them like a physical wall, seemingly impenetrable no matter what they did to disrupt it.

"Kiba!" Kurenai screamed, a sense of horror and disbelief clutching at her as she watched. It was all they could do. "Don't do this! Help is on the way!"

Akamaru could only whine in distress. He was stranded behind the barrier and he couldn't understand why, after all, wouldn't it have been better to be beside his master and aid him? _Why wasn't he by his master's side?!_

"Don't do this Kiba!" Shino yelled, his nerves on end and his composure lost in the face of his teammate and friend in danger.

Hinata could only watch.

 _I'm sorry,_ Kiba thought before there was a deafening roar.

There was a great flash of light that forced the others to look away and shield their eyes but they couldn't decide between doing that or covering their ears from the sheer volume of the roar. It sounded like glass breaking, like the wind was howling all that it could and moving with the speed of a hurricane. In the cacophony of sound, the name of the attack was lost to their ears as well as that of Kiba's own counterattack.

Hinata who stared determinedly ahead, could only stare as she saw her teammate stand steadfast and determined amidst of the chaos. He looked like a warrior. His odd, white chakra clung to him like a flame and shone like a beacon in the darkness. He seemed undaunted in the face of their adversary and he showed nothing but grim resolve that made his admittedly feral features look like a regal mask. His swords rested on his back, easily within reach need be but he made no move toward them.

"Kiba…" She choked out as she saw his lips move but she couldn't hear what he was saying. "Kiba!" She screamed with all the agony of losing a loved one but her desperate cry was lost in the sound of a great explosion whose force knocked the remaining shinobi and ninken back.

Hinata's scream was lost to the wind as she was forced back, pain blooming through her torso as she rolled but all of the sudden she was caught in a pair of strong arms. They protected her from the ferocious winds and debris. She hid her face in her hero's chest, not yet knowing who it was that helped her.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the wind died down and the dust settled. It was a few moments later, that Hinata gathered the courage to look up. Eyes as blue as the sky greeted her along with bright blond hair as bright as the sun. Naruto was talking but she couldn't hear anything beyond the unending ringing in her ears. She couldn't hear him but she could still read his lips.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, concern evident in his eyes.

She motioned a shaky hand towards her ears before she shook her head. "I can't h-hear, Naruto-kun." She responded, her voice louder than usual. She stood after a moment, Naruto helping her all the while. As she looked at her surroundings, she spotted her teacher being treated for a small headwound by Sakura. Sai and Kakashi stood beside her with the latter looking calculating as his eyes roamed over the clearing, trying to determine what happened. She saw Shino near the other end of the clearing, surrounded by Team 9 and 10 but her attention was stolen by what they were staring avidly at.

Before them, stood a gaping crater on the earth. It scarred deep into the ground and as her heart pounded in her chest, her only thoughts were of her missing teammate.

"No… No, no, no!" She cried, uncaring of the tears running down her face as she ran from Naruto's grip and towards the huge scar on the earth. "Kiba!" She screamed and the sheer agony of it had others looking away.

Kiba was gone.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Honestly, the pain didn't register in the Inuzuka's mind. At the moment, his eyes were trained through the green canopy of leaves and towards the sky. His ears were ringing with the most unholy of sounds and a pounding headache formed because of it. He didn't move from his prone position on the forest floor. It hurt to move but he knew that if he remained where he was, he'd be vulnerable and that was the last thing that the Inuzuka wanted.

He took a deep breath before gathering what semblance of strength he had left, he pushed himself up. He grunted at the spike of pain from his torso and arms but he dismissed it, after all, there were more important matters at hand. Such as the completely different location that he found himself in.

It was obvious to him from the start that he was far, far away from his teammates. In fact, his instincts were going haywire and if there's something that a shinobi didn't do, was dismiss their instincts. The air smelled different and the greenery around him was as well. What was damning most of all, was the complete total lack of chakra around him. It was startling and it unsettled him deeply. It was a common fact that there was chakra in everything so when he felt the absence of it… it was shocking. As far as he knew, there was no technique to totally remove chakra in such a manner that is, unless, one was abysmal at sensing it.

He was an Inuzuka, a person who was closer with their basic instincts and more connected to nature. He was different from the average shinobi, but he had a suspicion that even among his clansmen he was different. It was something that he's held in his mind for a long time but he had never once paid it any mind for fear of the repercussions. The day that he raided the Inuzuka Clan Archives however, was when his suspicions had been proven right. He held a strong endurance and strength and it had only amplified during his training to better himself. Not to mention, his senses were far superior to a point that they could sometimes be detrimental but he had long developed a discipline over them. He looked different too, what with his more feral than average features of sharp fangs and claws, markings on his face and intimidating sharp eyes.

With a deep sniff of his surroundings he took in the myriad of different scents. He could easily identify some that were familiar but as he closed his eyes and found his focus, his senses sharpened that had it been any lesser being, they would have more likely have had a sensory overload.

There was a moment, a sharp focus, and then the sound of rushing water.

"Might as well go that direction," Kiba muttered. "But I need to see what I have with me." He lifted his hands and he bit a thumb with a sharp fang. He smeared the blood on one of his many tattoos that decorated his arms but their purpose was to hide the many seals that he had, such as his storage seals. It was one of the many useful aspects that he's found in fuinjutsu. They had an enormous potential that many shinobi, unfortunately, didn't take advantage of. After all, in fuinjutsu one was only limited by their knowledge of the art and their imagination.

He eyed his reserve critically. He had about 50 shuriken and kunai, a few hundred senbon, about 30 yards of wire, a pack of explosive tags, 4 windmill shuriken, a small pack of blood replenishing and thickening pills, a pack of chakra replenishing pills, a pair of trench knives, a tanto and the twin katana that he had strapped to his person, and a fully equipped first aid kit filled with essentials recommended by a medical ninja, a few rolls of sealing paper and ink, at least two weeks' worth of food and at least two weeks' worth of clothes. It was overkill, admittedly, for the mission that his team had been sent but Kiba believed in being prepared. It was better than regretting it later.

"This will at least last me a while…" Kiba resealed his supply. "But something tells me that'll be the last of my worries."

The Inuzuka turned and he began his journey to the river. It was an unsettling thought but as he observed his surroundings and stretched his senses out for any dregs of chakra, a foreboding feeling rose. He pushed it to the back of his head. He didn't want to think about his teammates, about Akamaru who must have felt the keen absence of his presence, or the fact that he was what must have been a long way from home.

He found the river without much problem but he kept an eye out for any potential threats. As he stopped near the bank of the river he glanced around. His surroundings reminded him much of the Fire Country ( _Hi no Kuni)_. After a moment, he stepped onto the river with confidence. His chakra automatically balanced to the right amount to walk atop of it. It has long become second nature to him. He ran atop the river for what seemed like an eternity.

That is, until a scream broke the air.

The Inuzuka stopped immediately as he zoned into the direction of the sound. It was loud enough to discern the direction. It sounded like a little girl. Without hesitation, the shinobi turned to the direction. He was positive he could handle whatever was at thrown him. He only had superficial injuries from his ordeal with the enemy shinobi and his chakra had recovered surprisingly fast.

The sight that greeted him had him staring for a moment.

Before him, a little girl was cowering at the edge of the rushing river with her hands held up instinctively, as if it would help her. A swarm of what looked like failed experiments of Orochimaru was circling around the girl, almost mockingly. The deformed creatures looked menacing and their foul scent made the Inuzuka bare his fangs.

The little girl screamed as one of the demons flew towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable pain but after a few moments of waiting, she tentatively opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock. The demon before her was writing in pain from the force of the grip that the stranger before her. In her eyes though, the stranger was her hero veiled in a halo white light that almost reminded her of the way Sesshomaru-sama looked and when he turned to look at her for a split second, she saw the markings on her face, the exotic sharp eyes and the fangs… well, the warm ball of emotion in her chest intensified.

"You okay kid?" The Inuzuka asked before he turned back to the writhing deformed serpent in his hand. He easily cut through the flesh with his claws. A frown formed on his face as he eyed the rest of the swarm. Their numbers were great and for all that he was wondering ' _what the hell were they?_ ' He wanted to kill them quickly. "Let's get out of here kid." He muttered as he turned to the small child who was still looking at him with wide doe eyes. "Hold on!" He ordered as he easily scooped her up.

He distanced himself from the horde by leaping out. It was a jump that easily distanced the two and as he did so his hands flashed through hand signs. He turned to the horde once again and he breathed in deep, pooling the chakra in his throat and chest for a moment before he exhaled deeply.

" _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_ (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique) As breathed out, a great ball of fire flew towards the horde with great speed, which shouldn't have been possible with its size. It engulfed the horde of demons and Kiba watched in satisfaction as they all fell under the might of the intense flames.

"You don't see that every day." Kiba muttered to himself as he watched the flames gradually die out. He glanced towards his new addition. She was very young, with long black hair, big brown eyes and was dressed in cheerful orange and yellow clothes. "What's your name?" He asked gently, noting her frightened expression.

She sniffed and she looked like she was about to cry so Kiba blinked when she seemed to do a complete circle. "Rin's name is Rin! Thank you for saving Rin!"

"What are you doing here alone Rin?" He asked as he shifted the little girl in his arms to something more comfortable.

Rin's smile slipped as she remembered. "Rin was separated from Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama had left and he had left Jaken to take care of Rin but then we were attacked by the mean demons!"

"Demons?" Kiba asked, his eyebrows furrowed before he turned his eyes to a few of the still burning corpses. The air was thick with the scent of burning flesh and smoke.

"Yes! They're everywhere! Rin is worried about Jaken! He was left alone!" She said as a few tears gathered in her eyes but then she looked at her savior with a small smile. "But Rin is thankful for saving Rin's life! Uh, what is your name?"

Kiba smiled at the little girl in his arms. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba." He took a final glance around before he nodded to himself. "I'll get you to, uh, Sesshomaru was it?" He asked.

Rin nodded happily, a smile instantly taking over her face. "Yes! Thank you Inuzuka-sama!" She said as her small arms gripped the strange material of Kiba's clothing. He was so warm and Rin simply couldn't resist. She was tired and all that she wanted to do was get back to Sesshomaru-sama.

"No need for the -sama kid. Just Kiba is fine." He said as he began his journey. He could trace back her scent and hopefully her guardian, Sesshomaru, would be there but he was wondering what kind of person he was to be named _Destruction of Life._ It was a curious thought but another thing stole his attention that cemented his earlier worries. The child in his arms was definitely human, he could tell that much just by her scent but as close as he was to her he still couldn't sense _a single trace of chakra._

It could have been that she might have been born with a defect like Lee had been. The thought had some merit, but Lee had chakra. It was just trapped inside him and although the Green Beast of Konoha couldn't use it, it could still be sensed.

Rin should be dead from the lack of chakra. But she wasn't.

It was confusing the Inuzuka more and more and he didn't understand what was happening. All that he remembered was meeting the nukenin's attack head on with one of his own. Then he woke up in an entirely different location, free of any evidence of battle, and the whole area devoid of any trace of his teammates or enemy. It could have been a trick of the enemy, the Akatsuki, or who knows what else but… The fact was that he was alone, in a complete foreign land with ferocious creatures that apparently had a taste for human flesh.

The Inuzuka banished the thought from his mind. He could throw around theories later, right now he had a defenseless little girl to protect. The Inuzuka chose to move through the trees. It startled Rin as she let out a squeak of surprise but then she appeared to enjoy herself as she let out peals of laughter.

"Inuzuka-sama is just like Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled with a face breaking smile on her face.

The Inuzuka glanced at the little girl from the corner of his eye for a moment before a small smile formed on his face. _I'm not with the others, but at least I'm making someone's day. I'll get back to the others, one way or another._

They moved for a long time. The sun was creeping down the sky and the wind picked up. It was getting late and as the Inuzuka glanced at the fading light, he slowed down.

 _It's better to stop now._ He looked at Rin. The little girl was looked tired and she was fighting off sleep from the looks of her frequent yawns. "We'll stop here Rin. It's getting late."

The girl only nodded in response.

He moved out a bit more before he found a small clearing. It looked like no one has been in it for a while, which was perfect. He set down Rin carefully near the base of a tree. He ruffled her hair gently, unable to resist the temptation. The Inuzuka let out a sigh before he moved to the center of the clearing. He made a small pit before making a seal.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._ " (Shadow Clone Technique) There was smoke and soon enough, the Inuzuka was facing his clone. "Get firewood and after that, search the perimeter. Make sure to lay down some traps too."

"Is that magic Inuzuka-sama?" Rin asked, the interest and wonder in her voice abundantly clear.

"No. Well, I guess you can call it that but it's actually chakra." Kiba replied as the clone came back with kindling. He swiftly started a fire with a flint. There was no use to waste chakra after all.

"Chakra?"

"Yeah… It's hard to explain." Kiba unsealed one the many sleeping bags that he'd stored. He had a whole lot of odds and ends stored in his seals. It was mostly out of paranoia but after the destruction of the Konoha at the hands of the Akatsuki, he wasn't going to take the risk. He handed the little girl a sleeping bag and tucked her in.

"Oh… You remind me a bit of Kagome." The little girl muttered absently before she gave into the welcoming arms of sleep.

 _Must be a friend of hers or something…_ The Inuzuka turned to his shadow clone and swiftly dispelled it. It disappeared in a billow of smoke and he was left alone with the sounds of a sleeping little girl and the sounds of the forest. He sat next to Rin with his back to a tree and looked at the bright moon. _I hope everyone's fine…_ That was the last thought of the Inuzuka before he went into a light sleep, which may as well have just been a meditative trance. He didn't want to go into full sleep, not with a forest full of unknown predators and terrors.

The night passed relatively quickly with no problems and the Inuzuka had awoken rested well enough at the crack of dawn although it wasn't quite the same as full night of deep sleep. He was a shinobi though and he'd been in worse conditions.

One shadow clone later and breakfast was cooking over a fire in the forms of freshly caught and cleaned fish. Rin had awoken at the smell of food a few moments later. It seemed like she was a morning person and it was clear to the Inuzuka that she was a little girl with an abundance of energy and cheer that briefly reminded him of a certain Uzumaki.

"Good morning, Inuzuka-sama!" She greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning Rin." The Inuzuka replied, a faint feeling of amusement coursing through him. It could have been worse. He could have died for one. "Ready to move out today?" He asked as he handed her a fish. "Careful, its hot." He warned gently.

"Yes, Inuzuka-sama! Rin is grateful for your help!" The girl replied between careful bites of her fish. "Rin wants to go back with Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama had been fighting against the evil bad man Naraku before Rin got separated. Sesshomaru-sama must be worried about Rin by know…" The girl deflated a bit, her mood turning sad.

Kiba gave her a comforting pat on her head, mindful of his claws. He wasn't so friendly towards strangers usually but Rin was a little girl with no chakra and her sheer honesty and demeanor made him doubt that she'd ever try anything sinister. That, and he was keenly feeling the absence of his partner and being from a clan that was a _pack_ and cherished their bonds to a deep level, didn't make it easier. His team had gotten used to the little touches that the Inuzuka initiated. It was reassuring to the Inuzuka and it forged deeper bonds with them. The habit had stemmed from his clan. The Inuzuka weren't afraid to get up and personal and touch was everything in their clan.

"How did you get so far away from everyone Rin?" He asked as he put away his belongings. He soon cleared away any trace of their existence. It wouldn't hurt after all and it was important.

Rin quickly finished her meal. "Rin had been with Sesshomaru-sama traveling back home but then Inuyasha came!"

"Inuyasha?" Kiba asked, curious.

Rin's frowned a bit as she made a look of concentration. It seemed more like she was pouting however, and her cheeks puffed out. "Inuyasha is Sesshomaru-sama's brother! Well, Inuyasha is Sesshomaru-sama's _half-brother_. They, uh, had different mothers. They fight each other almost every time they meet even though Rin wishes that they didn't." Rin said sadly.

Kiba paused for a moment, thinking over her words. "Like, fighting as if..." He trailed off.

"They try to kill each other!" Rin clarified.

"Ah." Kiba couldn't imagine family trying to kill each other, well his family anyway. What she said only brought up images of bloodthirsty Uchiha's. "Come on Rin, get on my back. I'm pretty sure that we're close to your pack."

"Pack?" Rin repeated confusedly.

"Uh, your Sesshomaru-sama." It was weird that the little girl referred to someone as -sama but who was he to judge? It only brought up more question, like who exactly was this Sesshomaru person, more specifically who was he to Rin? "Is Sesshomaru your guardian? Father or something?"

Rin obediently climbed onto her saviors back, wrapping her hands around the others neck and gripping the strange material tightly. She giggled delightedly at the thought of the piggyback ride. "Rin had been saved by Sesshomaru-sama. When Rin was dying Sesshomaru-sama brought her back and has been protecting Rin ever since. Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama!" The little girl shielded her face against the wind in the Inuzuka's neck. "Rin would do anything for Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama isn't Rin's real otou-san but to Rin he is!"

Kiba smiled at the devotion of the little girl. The brutal honesty of the little girl was a bit startling for the Inuzuka coming from a profession such as his but still… it was nice to hear and clear the see the love that Rin exhibited.

The day was spent with Kiba gracefully going through the trees at half his usual speed, which to others was may as well have been extraordinary had there been others to witness it. Rin had filled the air with her thoughts and Kiba had indulged the little girl. She was very sweet honestly. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to harm her so this Naraku being must have been a real piece of work.

It wasn't long before the two ran into trouble however.

They had been attacked by demons, judging by what Rin had screamed. Kiba had been reluctant to believe that they had been demons, because in his mind such things came in the form of nine towering beasts that were the Biju, beings of extraordinary power and chakra. What he was seeing were deformed creatures that reeked of evil and exuded a malevolence that made Kiba bare his fangs and his claws to sharpen.

They had came towards them in droves but the Inuzuka finished them off easily with his weapons. The attacks didn't end however, as they came towards them sporadically during their journey. They were weak and the Inuzuka didn't have any problems with them but it was certainly tedious.

"Kami, these things don't stop coming." Kiba growled.

It seemed like the Inuzuka had jinxed himself, however, when the attacks seemed to stop coming. He didn't drop his guard however. It would have been foolish to do so.

An uneasy feeling welled in the Inuzuka. It seemed like Rin sensed it too, however. Her arms gripped tighter around the Inuzuka's neck and she stayed uncharacteristically quiet. He stopped in his trek, choosing to instead observe his surroundings for a moment.

 _Something isn't right,_ Kiba thought. He made the decision to switch Rin from his back to his arms for more safety. The little girl didn't protest, she merely returned to hiding her face in the Inuzuka's neck and returned her death grip on him.

The Inuzuka was right to worry as a wind blew into the clearing and with it the familiar scent. There was a moment of complete silence and all movement seemed to cease, including the wind.

A moment later the ground exploded upwards.

Rin screamed in surprise and the Inuzuka had already jumped into the air before the ground had opened underneath them. The Inuzuka took to the trees once again and he could already hear whatever was after them coming their way. He gently pried Rin off and put her in one of the sturdier, higher branches of a tree.

"Stay here, Rin. I'll be back, I promise." The Inuzuka ordered and he gave the little girl a toothy grin when she only nodded. Rin certainly seemed to be made of sturdier material than most little girls.

The Inuzuka bounded his way to his enemy and he certainly wasn't expecting what greeted him. It was a demon of course but Kiba could already tell that this one wasn't like the others. It was at least three times Kiba's size for one but the biggest difference was the spark of intelligence in the beast's eyes. And it certainly was a beast, a humanoid one at that, with dark scaled skin over grotesque musculature and patches of fur, husks protruding out of a snarling mouth that looked capable of impaling someone, wicked yellow claws and a tail that whipped menacingly.

"Okay, ugly." Kiba muttered as he eyed his opponent, his chakra surging under his skin almost excitedly at the prospect of a fight. He lifted a hand and motioned with a hand, "Give me all you got!"

The beast roared in rage before he began to charge at the Inuzuka. The beast's heavy steps uprooted the earth. The beast was admittedly slow but the Inuzuka could tell that a hit from it would certainly hurt.

It threw a punch toward the shinobi and Kiba easily side stepped it, frowning at the disruption of air that it caused. It seemed that the beast also had a temperament as it once again roared in rage. It charged at him once again but the shinobi once again dodged and the punch sailed right into a tree, splintering the tree and leaving a gaping wound on the tree and after a moment the tree fell under its weight. The shinobi distanced himself once again as he decided to keep it that way.

Kiba unsealed one of his windmill shuriken along with some of his wire. He tied it to the shuriken and he threw it with so that it would do at an angle and it'd circle the beast, along with the wire. The beast, as Kiba had taken to calling him, grew more and more angry especially with the wire cutting into its skin.

It took a deep breath and the next moment, the Inuzuka was left crashing through many trees and ears ringing from the sheer volume of the beast roar.

 _There's no way that wasn't noticed,_ the shinobi thought sarcastically. He groaned in pain as he lifted himself from the remains of a decimated tree. Clearing his thoughts for a moment, he focused on Rin. She didn't have chakra but that didn't mean he couldn't sense her. _Good,_ he sighed in relief, _she's fine. But that was stupid of me, underestimating whatever the hell that thing is. It won't happen again, I know that much._

The shinobi dusted off the remains of the tree from his person. He took a breath, focus sharpening and killing intent coming from him in waves. "I have to protect Rin," he vowed. He wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to Rin. She reminded him of Naruto, of the reason that he _became_ a shinobi. He wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves and his loved ones, even at the cost of himself because, after all, a shinobi is one that endures.

A swipe of blood and a moment later his tanto was in hand. He surged forwards and leaped onto the beast's shoulders, dodging the clawed aimed at his torso. He spun on a hand and with the other, brought his tanto down. There was a spray of blood and a cry of pain.

The beast's arm laid on the floor in a growing pool of blood.

"Bet you didn't like that, huh?" Kiba muttered as he swiped his tanto through the air to rid it of the blood coating it. "Time to finish this." In a burst of speed, the shinobi appeared before the beast in a blur of movement and swiftly decapitated its head.

The head rolled to the floor with a heavy thud.

Kiba sighed and rolled his shoulders, trying to rid them of the sudden tension that they held. "This is the weirdest shit to ever happen, I swear." He muttered to himself as he raked a tired hand through his hair. God, he was tired, not physically but mentally.

He was away from his family, friends and home. Such things would be taxing on anyone.

The Inuzuka made his way to the tree where he'd stashed Rin in. He found her staring at him with big, wide eyes and an amazed look on her face. "That was amazing, Inuzuka-sama!" The little girl shouted.

The Inuzuka raised an eyebrow and scratched at his cheek with a clawed finger in embarrassment. "It wasn't that great kid. I messed up."

"But you were so fast Rin couldn't even see you! And strong too!" The girl praised. "It was amazing! Rin's never seen anything like it!"

"Never?" Kiba repeated. "Like never, ever?"

"Never!" She parroted back, missing the look of absolute confusion and grim resignation. "There are only certain people that have magic but Rin's not too sure of exactly who, except for a few."

"Ah." The Inuzuka sighed, his feeling of dread returned with force. "Okay, Rin, let's go. We've been here long enough."

The girl gave a happy nod before hopping on the other's back before it was even asked of her. "Let's go!" She shouted happily.

Kiba gave a grin at the girl's enthusiasm. He'd bet that the little girl would have gotten along splendidly with the Konoha 11, especially Lee and Naruto. The shinobi didn't say anything, choosing instead to resume his journey. The pair were silent, with Rin taking in her almost blurring surroundings and the Inuzuka wondering whether his friends had declared him dead yet.

It was unlikely that they would, not yet, because if there was anything that the Konoha 11 had in common was their stubbornness regarding teammates or friends. Basically, the Konoha 11 were really protective of their friends and would go to hell and back for anyone of them. They'd have forged deep bonds with each other and it was unlikely they'd let anyone go, not like this.

Kiba certainly wouldn't have allowed his friends to come to harm, in any way, shape or form. He knew that they were very capable of taking care of themselves, very much so in fact, but he cared a lot for them. He'd protect them however he could, be there for them like they had for him.

The Inuzuka shook the thoughts from his head. It wasn't the time to dwell on such things. He would have time for that later, but now wasn't the time… He took in the air, trying to find Rin's scent in it. It was very faint, eroded down by time, but he was an Inuzuka and his nose was one of the most heightened senses he had and was one of the best trackers Konoha had to offer.

 _We're close,_ the Inuzuka's speed increased as he caught several scents in the air, along with the sounds of several voices, and energy signatures. It made him feel relieved that he had found others in this unknown land that he was in but he'd be cautious. He didn't know how they'd react to a foreigner, especially one like him but perhaps he'd be able to get in their good graces because the closer he got to his destination, the more evident it was that there was a battle in motion.

He could, unfortunately, also smell the now familiar scent of decay of the deformed demon. It made him frown but he could tell that this wasn't like the other times. The foul scent in the air was stronger and had he not been disciplined enough, he would have cringed at it. The energies that he felt ahead were also far stronger than he had felt so far. There was one, however, that made his eyes narrow and claws flex. It was strong, verily so, and the signature felt malevolent.

Many had expected the Inuzuka to be unable to sense chakra signatures, much like sensors, but he had been determined to get strong and it had been a very important ability to acquire, in his opinion at least. It was strange, here there was no chakra but there was an abundance of spiritual energy and something that was almost like a chakra, but different. It felt livelier, more feral and uncontrollable in a way that had made the Inuzuka confused.

The Inuzuka broke free from the trees and into a clearing where a full scaled battle was being waged. There were several beings fighting against the deformed demons, as he'd taken to thinking them as.

There were two males with long silver-white hair. One was clothed in red and wielded a sword that radiated power. He made a downward slash with a battle cry and a huge torrent of energy tore through the forces of various demons but the ranks were quickly replaced. The other male, dressed in white and armor, looked the complete opposite from the other although Kiba could clearly see that there was a family resemblance between the two. Where the red clad male was headstrong and fought with sheer brute strength and passion, the other fought with grace and seemed coldly calculating but his power was undeniable.

Off to the side, there was a man garbed in purple robes and held a shakujo in hand. In the other hand, he held what almost looked like tags to the shinobi. He seemed to be muttering something, praying he then realized, before he threw them to the demons before him. They hit their targets with accuracy and the moment that they touched the demon's recoiled and a moment later, dissipated.

There was a roar and Kiba looked to the sky to see a flying two tailed cat. It made his eyebrows rise because there was only one two tailed cat that he knew, and that was the Nibi. The Inuzuka's sharp eyes spotted the black clad woman atop of the flying two tails, and there was a shout, and then a giant boomerang was cutting through the demons.

There were bows flying with a small pink glow and impaling various demons. He spotted a girl, probably a bit younger than he was. She had black hair and was dressed in a green skirt and white shirt. She held the bow with steady hands but the Inuzuka could see that she was tiring. A small child clung to her leg. A demon, he noticed as he took in the fluffy tail and paw like hands. A demon lunged towards them and the girl readied her bow but she was panicking.

The shinobi could see that she wouldn't be able to ready her bow in time.

There was an explosion of air however, and in the next moment and a show of extreme speed, a person seemed to materialize right in front of her just in time to tear the demon apart with the force of his kick. He looked like a demon too, with long black hair, blue eyes, pointed ears.

The Inuzuka had been skeptical to believe in demons but the more he saw, the more they were proving to be true, which was damning because it also meant that he was nowhere near his home. There was no chakra, there were deformed looking experiments that, apparently, were demons, and it seemed that there were different types as well with varying degrees of intelligence.

 _Kami,_ the Inuzuka frowned as he resisted the urge to sigh, again. _I can already feel the headache._ There was a tug and he could see Rin grinning at him happily, in fact she was the happiest she's ever seen her. She pointed towards the intimidating male in white and then she yelled happily, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Not a second later the others turned their way, eyes widening in surprise.

"Thank you Inuzuka-sama!" Rin said before she began to dart her way to her Lord.

"Oh no you don't!" The Izuzuka scooped her up before she could get more than a few feet from him. "It's dangerous Rin." The Inuzuka could feel the stares of the others on his back but he knew that they shouldn't linger on him and instead turn back to the battle at hand. "Just stick close to me, Rin. Like last time remember?"

Rin nodded, understanding. "Yes, Inuzuka-sama!"

"I won't let anything happen to you." The shinobi muttered. He took a deep breath, his focus sharpening and chakra moving restlessly under his skin, as if alive. "Let's do this then."

The Inuzuka lunged forwards into the fray, Rin laughing happily all the while. He would have left her in a more secure location but the area was crawling with demons and not to mention, he still hadn't seen what exactly was the source of the malevolent energy that he'd sensed earlier. It was there with them, that much he could tell, but until they were rid of the lower demons Kiba wouldn't be able to find it. Not yet. Not to mention, the other fighters were busy enough with their own battles. They wouldn't be able to protect themselves without hindering themselves if they had Rin with them, or at least Kiba thought so. He wasn't sure of their fighting capabilities as he hadn't seen enough of it to properly gauge their skill.

It was just a precaution that Rin was with him, that and he knew that he could protect her.

 _This is going to be interesting,_ the Inuzuka thought as he unsheathed his twin katana. They were a few of his favorite weapons. The blades had been a gift from the Weapon Mistress of Konoha, Tenten herself, for his birthday. They were a beautiful piece of work with sharp chakra conductive blades, seals carefully etched into the blade itself that from a distance formed the image of ferocious wolves, and a handle was a crisscross of very leather and purple cloth, and the hilt had the kanji for Inuzuka.

The Inuzuka began to go through the swarms of demons with a fanged smirk on his face. The adrenalin was pumping through him and his heart was pounding in his chest. His swords cut easily through the various demons that lunged toward him with roars and snarls and they glowed a white with chakra. Each cut rung through the air ominously and displaced the air with their sheer power. The Inuzuka had gone through dozens of demons in the few minutes that he'd entered the battle but there were demons still coming from the ground and air.

"Okay Rin?" He asked as he kicked a demon away from him before breaking apart into pieces. He flicked the blood from his blades with a huff as his eyes surveyed the field for his enemies and allies.

"Yes!" Rin answered, her hands gripping tightly to his vest.

The Inuzuka nodded in reply. _I need to get those things out of the sky,_ the Inuzuka thought as he eyed the swarm of demons, particularly the bug like ones that were plaguing one purple robed man. _Let's do this!_ The Inuzuka cut a circle of much needed space around him, through the demons. The shinobi sheathed his swords, concentrating on his chakra.

The others glanced his way, sensing the rise of power but the Inuzuka paid them no mind. He sped through hand-seals, concentrating on the swell and flow of chakra. He breathed deep, relishing the feel of his chakra.

" _Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu_!" (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique) He breathed out a great swell of fire in the shape of a dragon. He wasn't done yet however as his hands once again sped through hand-seals. " _Futon: Daitoppa_!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) Then, there was a great gale of wind and suddenly the bullet of fire intensified and increased greatly in size. The fire consumed everything around it but the Inuzuka was careful as to not hit his comrades. The demons came down like flies and the insect like demons that were plaguing the monk disappeared as well.

Then, there was a yell and the remaining demons were sucked up by a vacuum of air, curtesy of the purple robed monk.

There was a silence that reigned over the field for a moment. The fighters stood panting and tired, some more than others. The few that Kiba suspected to be demons, however, stayed tall and resilient.

Kiba straightened his back and in a swift movement, unsheathed one of his swords. A growl was building in his throat and his eyes narrowed. He made a seal and then there was a shadow clone taking Rin off his hands.

"Inuzuka-sama!" She asked confusedly.

The Inuzuka paid no mind to her as he lunged forward with a burst of speed aided by chakra that left a crater beneath his feet. The red clothed male saw him come toward him and raised his sword, anticipating an attack only to widen his eyes in confusion as the Inuzuka came sped by him.

Alarms were ringing through the Inuzuka and his shinobi side was demanding he put down his enemy before he struck. He could feel the malevolent energy clearly now. It was right in front of the red garbed male, Inuyasha, judging by the screams of one of the females. Kiba raised his sword just in time to take on an attack that was clearly meant for Inuyasha.

The sheer physical power behind the attack almost sent the shinobi flying before anchoring himself to the ground with chakra. Then there was an explosion of energy and the Inuzuka hissed at the feel of it. Never, has he felt anything so vile. It made him coat his chakra over himself in defense. His katana glowed a fierce white, along with the seals. He ran a hand along the edge of the of his sword, coating it in his blood and activating the blood seals.

" _Raiton: Rairyudon no Jutsu_!" (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Technique)

" _Kaze no Kizu_!" (Wind Scar)

" _Soryuha._ " (Dragon Strike, Blue Dragon Blast)

Kiba, sensing the immediate swell of energy, had luckily distanced himself from the enemy. It was a man, a demon no doubt, that reminded him so much of the Uchiha. He was what one would consider beautiful, with long wavy black hair, fair skin and exotic eyes but his sheer dark energy and cruel look in his eyes denounced all of that.

The combination of the attacks, was bluntly, massively devastating. The wind uprooted trees and along with the earth. It caused many to shield their faces but Kiba never removed his focus. He frowned after a moment, sensing something amiss. His eyes narrowed and then he sheathed his sword.

"He's gone." Kiba muttered to himself, but it appeared that he had been heard as Inuyasha turned to him.

"What the hell do you mean!? There's no way he could have survived that!" Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha!" The girl with the bow came running towards them, panting with exertion.

"Not now, woman!" He yelled in aggravation before his attention was stolen away by the clearing dust.

The ground was simply annihilated. It was the only way that it could be described. Numerous trees were uprooted and splinters of wood were everywhere, along with rocks and boulders that used to be a part of the earth.

There was no enemy before them, but there was blood staining the ground.

"You injured him!" The purple robed monk came up beside them, sheer surprise on his face.

"Oh, my." The black clothed woman from earlier eyed the stain of blood with satisfaction. "We've never injured him like this before. He always flees before we can or it turns out he was just a puppet."

"Well, it looks like you weren't so useless after all mutt." The black-haired demon said before turning to the shinobi. "The question is, is who the hell is this guy?" He said, pointing a thumb towards the Inuzuka with narrowed eyes.

The shinobi tensed, his clawed hands flexing in response. The mounting tension was interrupted however when he felt a small form tackle his leg. He blinked in confusion before seeing a blob of black and orange attached to his leg.

"Inuzuka-sama!" Rin looked up to the shinobi, small hands gripping his black ANBU styled pants. "Are you okay?" She asked, the concern in her voice clear.

"Where the hell were you, brat?!" Inuyasha said, arms crossing as he stared irritated at the little girl. "The bastard came after us thinking we had you!" He said, making a rude gesture to the imposing demon in white.

Rin just grinned in response. "Inuzuka-sama saved Rin! If it wasn't for Inuzuka-sama, Rin would be dead!"

"He saved you?" Kagome asked, looking wearily at the stranger before her eyes widened at the attire he wore. There was no way he could have the type of clothes he had. It was way too futuristic. "Are you from the future?" She blurted before cringing at the glare that Inuyasha gave her.

"You dumbass!" He yelled. "Why would you say that!" Why would she not think about what she said? If anyone knew about the secret of the well, of time travel, others would come looking for it and _her_. It'd put lives at risk.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, settling her hands on her hips. "Sit, boy!"

The Inuzuka stared confused as Inuyasha gave a yelp and crashed to the ground with a great force that caused a crater the size of his body. He had sensed the minute use of spiritual energy when she had yelled 'sit'. _A command?_ He wondered, _and what'd she mean by time travel?_ He glanced around him and saw many staring between him and Inuyasha. "Time travel?" He asked, his tone skeptical before he took in the others before him, really took in.

The hakama's, kimono's, strange robes, and the armor… and Kagome, short skirt, different material, along with the artificial scent of perfume and shampoos.

"Oh." He muttered to himself. But that didn't make sense. This world held no chakra… "What era is this?" He turned to Kagome who was twirling her hair nervously. "I need to know." He snapped when she made no move to answer.

"The Feudal Era." The other female answered calmly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She completely disregarded the baffled looks Kouga gave.

"The Feudal Era?" That couldn't be right. That had been the time Senju Hashirama had been alive, along with Uchiha Madara. Even back then chakra had existed, it was how the clans warred with each other. He had seen the way that they had fought. There was spiritual energy as well as demonic energy but there had been no chakra present whatsoever. Looking at the others, he could see that most were in a good physical state. Chakra was a mixture of physical and spiritual energy, so why didn't they have it? Unless, the world that he was in was completely different than the world he was from but the girl was from the future of the world that he was currently in.

"Ah." He nodded to himself. "Nope. No time travel." He said before turning to crouch down before Rin. "It was nice meeting you, Rin, but I have to go."

"What?!" Rin looked ready to cry. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay, to travel with her, Sesshomaru-sama, and Jaken! "Don't go!"

The Inuzuka smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Rin, but I have to go. I can't stay here. I need to find my way back home." He tried to explain but it seemed like Rin wasn't having any of it.

"B-But Inuzuka-sama is strong! Maybe if you stay with us and fight that bad guy Inuzuka-sama, you can make a wish! Inuzuka-sama already found a piece of the pretty jewel!"

"Wait, what?"

"What!"

"He did!?"

"Wait, you mean this?" Kiba dug through a pocket and he took out a dark shard. He had found it when he had taken down the hog like demon. It had been glowing and the Inuzuka could sense it clearly within the demon's body. At first, he had nothing of it but when the demon died the power refused to fade so he dug it out. It hadn't been hard to find but when he had first held it, he felt that there was something wrong with it and looking at it again, he was reminded of that.

"You have a piece of the jewel!?" Kouga said, incredulous.

Looking at the demon now, the shinobi would sense that the other had a similar power in his legs. It was different, however. The demon's 'pieces of jewel' ─ whatever that was ─ radiated an energy that felt purer and more natural so looking at the dark jewel in his hand now, he guessed that it wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

"Hand it over!" Inuyasha demanded, having recovered from his crash.

The Inuzuka glanced at the weary faces around him and he let out a sigh. _Man,_ Kiba thought, _this is so troublesome._ He felt tired. All he wanted to do was return to the village. He couldn't afford to be missing now, especially when the Akatsuki was on the move. He ran a weary hand down his face before bringing his chakra forth to coat the shard. It glowed white, making the others back away in surprise, but the glow died a moment later.

He threw it to Inuyasha, who looked at the Inuzuka in surprise before a look of shock formed on his face. The jewel, once black with dark energy, glowed a brilliant pink. In fact, it looked a lot more purified than even the ones that Kagome had cleansed.

"He purified it?!" Miroku came closer to Inuyasha, peering at the jewel more closely. The monk could sense that there was no longer any trace of the jewel's taint and it surprised him. "I thought Kagome was the only one who was capable of such a feat."

The shinobi ignored their murmurs, choosing instead to turn his attentions to Rin. "I'm sorry Rin, I have to go." He told the little girl, patting her head gently.

Rin's eyes teared up but she nodded nonetheless. "Rin understands."

The Inuzuka gave her a fond look and he could already feel the protest from his Inuzuka side. He gave her a hug, surprising the little girl but she didn't hesitate to return it. He let go a moment later. Another sigh escaped him but as he turned to leave a hand descended on his shoulder. The shinobi tensed, resisting the urge to throw the person over his shoulder.

"Wait." Miroku said, his expression serious. "Join us." He said simply and disregarded the questions and protests immediately thrown his way. "Everyone, hear me out." Miroku said calmly but his uncharacteristic demeanor made them obey. "I know this sounds crazy but Inuzuka-sama," he glanced at Rin, who was looking at him with a hopeful expression, "should join our group, along with Sesshomaru-sama and Kouga!"

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" He ignored the growl thrown his way.

"I proposed it because I believe they could be of aid to us Inuyasha." Miroku explained as his shifted his group on his shakujo. "Look at this Inuyasha," the monk pointed towards the bloodstained ground, "we actually managed to injure Naraku this time. Do you know how monumental that is? Every other time we attacked him we accomplished nothing. When we fight Naraku, he always manages to deceive us one way or another with his puppet or he flees! By combining our forces, we can at least have a better chance. I mean, we all have a common goal of defeating Naraku so it makes sense that we should join forces. It'd increase our fighting power and our defense." The monk glanced to the stranger. "And if I am correct, we would also be gaining an asset of having another person being able to sense and purify the Shikon no Tama."

There was silence for a few moments.

"That," Sango began, throwing Miroku a surprised look, "makes so much sense."

"I never thought of it like that before…" Kouga murmured to himself. The prince glanced at Inuyasha who had a surprisingly contemplating look on his face.

"But, we don't know them Miroku!" Kagome hissed towards Miroku, trying but failing, to be discreet. "I mean, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would just fight with each other and for all we know that guy could be a psychopath!" She said, pointing rudely towards Kiba who scowled at the gesture. "And besides, I can detect and purify the jewel just fine!"

"I know that Kagome, but there are times where we are in need of you that you are not here. This will merely allow us to make the most of time." Miroku said with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome's face reddened in embarrassment. "B-But ─" She closed her mouth not sure how to reply because she knew that Miroku didn't have time, not with what he had in his hand. "What do you think Inuyasha?" She turned towards the half demon, trying to appeal to him instead. She found him staring at his brother. "Inuyasha?"

The half demon disregarded Kagome. What Miroku said had some merit, though he hated to admit it. He didn't like the idea of fighting with his bastard of a brother but they had a common enemy. It'd be useless to fight against each other when they could be fighting against Naraku. He could, _maybe_ , put aside his differences with Sesshomaru for the time being but the question was could Sesshomaru?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her voice causing many to wince, particularly Kiba. He had been near her after all.

"Damn it, shut up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled before turning to his brother. "Do you think you can stop your crap long enough to kill the bastard?"

"You can't be serious Inuyasha!" Kagome said, anger clear on her face.

It made Kiba wonder just what she was angry about. It was obvious, now that he thought about it. Kagome was jealous and angry that they were turning to him for help when they had always turned to her. She had things to do, judging from what she said, and sometimes the others had to wait for her. They couldn't afford to do that, however. She had liked that they had waited for her, depended on her… and now… The proposal that Miroku put forth sounded very appealing, although he didn't know what Rin had meant by wish but judging by the name Shikon no Tama, he could guess. Making a wish didn't really sound appealing to him however. He was sure that there was a catch. Great power like that always required something in return most of the time, like the Sharingan.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin bounced to him with her eyes to full affect. "Can we join! Please?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. He held no expression on his face but his gold eyes drifted over the group. Then he turned to the newest figure in the group. The 'daiyoukai' could see and sense the power that the other had. It was undeniable but he could also see that the other was suppressing the majority of it. He could see that the other was capable fighter, most of the group was with the exception of the so called 'priestess' and the children. He would have preferred to have wondered his lands alone with just his own pack but now he'd have more additions, although he 'tolerated' humans… He couldn't deny, however much he wanted to, that the idea had some held merit.

"This Sesshomaru accepts."

There was a moment of silence once again before Kagome yelled, again.

"What?!" She screeched, inconsiderate of those with more sensitive senses.

"Hm. I'm in, mutt." Kouga said, rubbing one of his ears as he frowned towards Kagome. He's never seen her like this. It was a different side of Kagome and it left him uncomfortable because it contrasted sharply with her gentle and caring attitude that he'd _thought_ she had.

"Whatever, you flea ridden wolf." Inuyasha muttered but he was sent crashing to the ground once again by Kagome's command to 'sit'. It took him a bit to recover this time but he was surprised to feel other hands on him. He lifted his face up to see concerned gold eyes.

"Are you okay man?" Kiba asked, wondering why the hell no one else was bothered by this but he could see that the other, Kouga, was looking confused. Sesshomaru had frowned but he doubted that anyone else had caught it, brief and as small as it was. "Is this normal?" He asked, eyes checking to see if there was any sign of trauma.

"Unfortunately." Inuyasha muttered before hesitantly taking the hand offered to him. He was pulled up by the other surprised a bit by the others strength but he shouldn't have been, not with the attacks the others had pulled. The half demon could tell that the human before him was very different from any other that he'd met before. From his scent to the power that he sensed within the other, it set him apart. "What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh." Kiba rubbed his neck and offered a slight smile to the other as he sensed the attentions of others on him. "Inuzuka Kiba," he offered as his smile widened at the other's bewildered look. It was in that moment, however, that he finally noticed the dog ears on the other's head. Now he was really believing in demons…

Noticing the other's stare, Inuyasha frowned. "Got a problem, pal?" Inuyasha snapped defensively. It was habit by now. He was always weary of demons and humans. He'd long learned that he wasn't tolerated in either worlds.

Kiba frowed. "No man, just surprised is all. My bad, I didn't mean to be rude." Kiba offered sincerely.

"So are you staying Inuzuka-sama?" Rin pulled his attention away from Inuyasha. She was gripping to his hand, not at all intimidated by the other's claws.

"I'm not sure…" Kiba said, hesitant. It might be a good idea to stay with the group and he could see that they held good intentions. It was only Kiba that was limiting himself.

"So what, you're too good for us? Is that it?" Kagome sneered, unminding of the gasp that Sango gave.

"Kagome!"

"What's your problem?" Kiba snapped, a growl building in his throat. He didn't like her at all. His Inuzuka side was in hackles and protesting her presence.

"Problem? I don't have a problem." Kagome replied, arms crossed against her head. The anger radiating from her was practically palpable though.

"Please calm down, Kagome." Miroku urged. "We are merely gaining allies. There's no need for hostility."

The girl merely frowned, turning away from them. Shippo stared after her from Kilala's back.

"I'm sorry for that, Inuzuka-sama." Miroku said, bowing a bit to the other in apology.

Kiba raised his hands a bit in protest. "There's no need for formalities, Miroku-san. Just Kiba or Inuzuka is fine."

Miroku smiled. "Then I insist you call me Miroku."

"Well then," Sango cut in, her boomerang on her back. "I think we've lingered here enough as it is. We need to get moving." She said, a hand on Kilala's back.

The others nodded and made their way to get their weapons. Kiba stayed where he was but Rin was still there waiting for his answer, judging by her impatient tugs on his hand.

"Fine. Rin, I'll go with you." Kiba offered but he smiled at the cheer that the other offered. "Man, what have I got myself into this time." Kiba muttered to himself. He turned to leave and follow the others that began to make their way out of the clearing but he was stopped by the imposing and regal form of one Sesshomaru.

The Inuzuka didn't say anything and neither did Sesshomaru. They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The Inuzuka had a feeling that he was being judged though he didn't know what exactly the other was looking for.

A moment later, the regal demon gave a small, minuscule nod before turning. "Come, Rin." The demon commanded and Rin bounded happily after the other.

"Come on, Inuzuka-sama!" Rin yelled before catching up with Sesshomaru.

Beside Kiba, Inuyasha and Kouga were staring at the daiyoukai with surprise.

"Damn." Kouga whistled.

"You actually got that bastard to show some goddamn gratitude." Inuyasha muttered in surprise as he stared at his brother's back. "I guess the bastard isn't as much as an asshole as I thought." He turned to the others before gesturing to follow. "Let's go."

Kiba hesitated for a moment before sighing and following after the others. _What have I got myself into now?_ Kiba thought despairingly.

* * *

 **TBH**

 **Be prepared for OPness, Kagome bashing and dubious explanations of various things. And maybe some MM pairings.**

 **Don't like don't read. Please Review. Thanks.**

 **REVIEW! I KNOW YOU SEE THE BOX!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, I know that there some people that love Kagome but I don't. Never have and never will, really. It's because I don't like damsel in distress type of female characters. Hell, I only tolerate Sakura in Naruto because she grew out of her bullshit fangirl phase but then I hated her cause she still loved Sasuke. I'll stop before I rant.

 **Warning: Kagome bashing. OPNESS,OPKiba**

 **-XXX-**

* * *

The group of ragtag fighters had started their way on the 'road' relatively easily. The group was bigger than Kiba would have liked but that was only because they had a higher chance of being noticed but they also held the advantage of numbers.

Kiba had kept to himself but there was more than one glance ─ and glares ─ thrown his way. Rin stayed by his side as well with her tiny hand held in the Inuzuka's. He made noises of agreement every once in a while so that Rin knew that he was listening to her but at the same time, the Inuzuka kept his senses open.

There was no need to be caught defenseless after all.

While he was listening to the little girl, the Inuzuka was discreetly watching the interactions of the rest of his comrades. There were more additions to the group than just those that he had met in the battlefield. They had, incredibly, been joined by a three headed dragon, an annoying little imp by the name of Jaken, and a boy older than Rin that had been met by a hug courtesy of a teary Sango. The resemblance in the two was unmistakable as well as the faint similarities in their scents.

Kiba never made a move to really interact with the others. He was too tired and weary to do so. In fact, all he wanted to do was just rest and wash himself of the day's filth.

As if sensing his thoughts, Miroku called out to Inuyasha. "My friend, I believe it is best that we stop. It has been a long and trying day for all of us, after all, especially after our recent battle."

Sango sighed tiredly. "Miroku's right. It's best we stop and set up camp."

Inuyasha blinked and stared at them for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, whatever. Come on, I think I smell a river nearby."

At the words, many of the group visibly brightened, except for Kagome it seemed. She was still in a cross mood and she wasn't afraid to show it annoyingly enough. It wasn't something that Kiba liked seeing but he didn't say anything. There was high chance that anything he said toward the girl wouldn't be appreciated.

It wasn't something that he wasn't really used to seeing all often considering that he was used to working with others that had put aside their differences to work as a cohesive team. It was what Konoha promoted and was known for after all. Teamwork was an important foundation and had Kagome been a shinobi, Kiba was certain that she would have been rejected for her reluctance to work with others.

It wasn't long before they found a clearing a little ways from the camp and saw what turned out to be a small lake. Camp was easily set up in matter of minutes with Kiba setting up a fire and the others starting to prepare food and the like. Kiba did this in silence, still a bit unnerved with the happenings of the day.

It wasn't that long ago that he had been with his friends and family, after all.

The Inuzuka gave a sigh and gave a fond pat to Rin's head who gave him an endearing smile in return. "I'll be back Rin. I'm just going to wash up real quick, okay?" He said softly and smiling at the understanding nod that the little girl gave him.

"Okay Inuzuka-sama!" Rin replied.

Kiba easily found the body of water. It was luckily empty and the Inuzuka didn't waste the chance to undress. He slid into the water, briefly hissing at the sheer coldness before swiftly acclimating to it. It wasn't the worst thing that he's felt. He gave a relieved sigh as he leaned against a nearby rock, the tension in his shoulders relieving somewhat.

"Man." Kiba sighed, running a wet hand through his hair. "This is so _weak_."

His situation was one for the books for sure. After all, who ever got the chance to travel through dimensions and encounter a chance of time travel? With all that he was seeing, it felt like he was in a goddamn fairy tale with wannabe evil demon overlords, majestic demons and spiritual beings, and wish giving jewels.

Kiba bit a thumb, running the bloody appendage against one of his many seals to unseal some new clothes. He washed up quickly and efficiently with scentless soap and he ducked underwater for a few moments. There was a tingle in the back of his mind however, that warned him of an approaching presence.

As he rose from underwater, Kiba found himself facing the one Sesshomaru. _He's fast,_ Kiba noted, _and quiet._ The 'demon' stared at him with calculating golden eyes and the Inuzuka nearly frowned. "Sesshomaru-sama." He greeted the other with a nod, noting absently that there were also others heading their way. He could faintly recognize the signatures of the other two demons, Kouga and Inuyasha, and the monk as well, Miroku.

Sesshomaru turned his head minutely to the side, sensing and smelling the approach of the others. The demon lord paid the others no mind and instead went about his intentions to bathe. Without an ounce of shame, he undressed himself of his clothing and armor. He slid gracefully into the water, his hair floating like white veins. He rested against a rock, idly closing his eyes and disregarding the others.

Kiba eyed the other a bit. He didn't mind the nakedness, after all, he had long lost any shame for his body and he saw others naked so frequently he didn't even register it at times. It was something that came with being a shinobi.

Soon enough, his sharp ears picked up the sound of voices and approaching footsteps.

"… I'm telling you Inuyasha, there's nothing to be worried about."

"You're telling me, monk."

"With our newest additions, we can get the shards faster which means…"

"That Naraku will be coming our way and then we could end that bastard once and for all."

"Exactly."

"It's not going to be that easy monk."

"I never said it was going to be."

Inuyasha and Miroku came into the clearing with a lagging Kouga, appearing to be deep in thought. The trio looked at the two in the river with faint surprise but they said nothing about the matter although Inuyasha scowled at the sight of his brother.

Although they were working together, it wasn't easy to forget the fact that they had nearly killed and fought each other numerous times. Their animosity for each other wasn't going to wane so quickly even though they had put aside their differences aside for the moment. For all they knew, defeating Naraku wouldn't change a thing between them.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku greeted. "Inuzuka-sama. I see you've come to take advantage of your time." The monk said, eyeing the different tattoos on the Inuzuka's form with faint surprise.

They were sight to see for one because they were so extensive. The seals were predominantly on his arms for easy reach although there were more than just storage seals on his body. There was also something akin to the Tsunade-sama's Strength of a Hundred Seal on the Inuzuka's chest. It wasn't for healing purposes like hers but it was for storing chakra. It took careful control to feed chakra into that point as well as meditation but a few years of work resulted in a crescent like mark in the middle of his chest, the same color of his Inuzuka markings.

That wasn't all however. The Inuzuka took it a step forward and stored Ying and Yang Chakra separately which resulted in an additional two markings that were two crescent moons that chained the other. Three Crescent Moons stood out starkly in the middle of his chest. Yang, physical energy, on the right. Ying and Yang chakra in the middle. Ying, spiritual energy, on the right. Initially, the Inuzuka had wanted something akin to the amazing healing that Tsunade-sama had but he didn't have the extreme chakra control that she had. That didn't mean that his chakra control was so abysmal that he wasn't capable of the Destructive Fist Style though.

The Hokage had certainly raised an inquiring eyebrow at his request but she hadn't denied him when he had stated his reasons. It was surprising. The Inuzuka had fully expected to get rejected. Tsunade had given him the information he needed and left him at it, which was understandable considering that she had a village to run along with supervising the hospital. Kiba had to do guess work and find his own way but after much trial and error and the occasional checkup from Tsunade-sama, he had achieved his goal.

"Oh, great." Inuyasha muttered, a scowl on his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kouga greeted, briefly glancing towards the Inuzuka for a moment of faint curiosity. The wolf was careful to respect the demon lord, after all, as much as he hated to admit it, the dog demon was very capable of ripping him apart though that didn't mean that the wolf would go down without a fight.

Apparently, they were all there for the same reason, that is, to take advantage of the time offered and bathe at the lake. It wasn't so surprising considering that many them had superior senses and though they were used to smelling unpleasant scents, they'd avoid it if they could.

Miroku though, simply had a sense of cleanliness.

The Inuzuka took note of the others. Now that he was so close to them, Kiba could smell the differences in their scents as well as their energies. Sesshomaru and Kouga were somewhat similar. Their scents and energy were something wild and chaotic, somewhat befitting of their demonic nature. Miroku felt like a cool and calm lake. Inuyasha, however, was something different. He felt like a mix of calm and chaos, like an ocean that sometimes had the tendencies of ferocious waves. It was puzzling but why they felt different and similar was soon apparent to the Inuzuka.

Kouga and Sesshomaru were full blooded demons, Inuyasha was a half demon, and Miroku was a human.

"Hey,"

A hand approached towards the Inuzuka's shoulder but the Inuzuka's reflexes reacted quickly and his hand gripped the other's. The Inuzuka idly wondered when he had closed his eyes. _I must be more tired than I thought._ Kiba's golden eyes stared into a pair of sheepish purple ones. He blinked at the other, noting faintly that his grip was quickly bruising the other. He swiftly let go. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Ah," Miroku said, rubbing a hand on his wrist. "My apologies my friend. I didn't mean to startle you. It was just that you seemed to disappear into your mind."

Kiba nodded, rubbing a hand down his face. "Yeah. It's just been an eventful few days…" Kiba admitted.

Miroku looked at the other curiously. The energy that he sensed was faint but what could be sensed… It was peculiar to say the least. It wasn't like anything that he's ever felt before but it reminded him faintly of spiritual energy that he and Kagome used but there was something about that made it feel entirely different. It felt potent, alive.

Kiba glanced toward the sky, noting that it had turned dark. It was best to return to the others but he didn't quite want to leave yet. He wanted to be alone, wanted to absorb the situation that he was in because he hadn't quite yet, because how could he? The sheer impossibility was astounding even though he's long established that he wasn't in a genjutsu.

Kiba made a hand sign and with a small pop of smoke, a shadow clone came into existence, startling the others and making them look towards him and the clone in surprise. "Check the perimeter and procced with standard procedure." He ordered and the clone gave a nod before swiftly disappearing into the tree line.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha asked, eyebrows knitted together and eyes trained on the tree line.

"Didn't you do that earlier too?" Kouga added, remembering when the Inuzuka had passed off Rin. "When you made that attack, that lightning technique I think."

Kiba gave a hum, eyes feeling heavy as he felt the drain of chakra. He'd used a lot recently, especially in the skirmishes against those damned wannabe failed Orochimaru experiments. "Oh, that? Don't worry about that. It's just a clone. It'll keep an eye out for danger. That kind of stuff." He explained.

It wasn't like he was going to hide his abilities. He might not expose them all because what kind of shinobi would he be if he exposed all his cards? The need to hide all of them wasn't there. They might ask questions but Kiba didn't mind answering ─ more or less.

Miroku stared contemplatingly at the Inuzuka, taking in the markings on his face and body, the clawed hands, the fanged smile, the golden eyes, and slightly pointed ears. "Are you a demon, Inuzuka-sama?" Miroku asked, a small frown forming on his face.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the question. It almost made him laugh, honestly. The Inuzuka certainly had their wild features and they might as well have been demons but they weren't. "I'm a human." Kiba answered, his tone somewhat amused. Sure, they threw a lot of people off with their features but still.

Inuyasha nearly gaped at the other and the half demon could see that Kouga and Miroku were struggling to not do the same. "Are you fucking serious?" Inuyasha said incredulously. "You sure as fuck don't smell like any other human." He added, his nose twitching at the other's scent. It was certainly different. It was much cleaner than any other he'd met, almost like Kagome but it didn't smell quite as sharp or acidic as her with all the weird futuristic products that she used. The Inuzuka smelled something like earth and rain, and light if such a thing was possible.

"Are you sure Inuzuka-sama?" Miroku asked, a hand running through his black hair. He was careful not to remove his prayer beads. "But then again, your energy feels peculiar. It's almost as wild as Inuyasha's." He raised a placating hand at Inuyasha's indignant glare. "I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just livelier than what I've felt is all but I can tell you have an exceptional control over it."

Kiba gave a smile, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly. "Wow, you got all that huh?" Kiba muttered to himself. "Uh, thanks I guess? But I'm pretty much human. A lot of people think we're different but my clan all share these features." He pointed towards the markings on his face. "The Inuzuka Clan has always has always had a close affiliation with the canine species." He tried to explain but it was hard to put into words.

There were many legends passed down in the Inuzuka Clan that explained how it is that they got their feral traits. But they were just that, legends, but with the recent happenings Kiba was thinking that maybe some of them were true.

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"It's hard to explain." Kiba said but then his eyes sharpened as he got a sudden influx of memories. His clone had dispelled. That certainly wasn't good. It seemed that his clone had encountered a demon. The image of an angry, hissing, serpent like demon with wicked fangs and an agonizing grip flashed through his mind. He hadn't put as much chakra into the clone as he would have liked. He had been trying to save it or else he'd risk chakra exhaustion.

 _Which means,_ Kiba though tiredly as he hurriedly clothed himself, _that I'll have to resort to something else. Taijutsu, maybe even some Fuinjutsu. But I'm so fucking tired._ He snarled to himself, a feeling of agitation rising but his worry for Rin and the others overtook him. The others were more than capable than taking care of themselves but still… He wasn't even sure if they were aware of the demon. It was just beyond the camp, far enough to not be sensed, lucky enough not to be downwind, and sneaky enough to not be seen,.

With a quick and efficient movements, he stored away his items except for his swords, strapping them to his back. He left with a burst of chakra vaguely registering that there were others following him. Kouga and Sesshomaru. Beyond that, he sensed Miroku and Inuyasha hurrying towards the camp.

The Inuzuka bounded his way to where his clone had last been dispelled, traveling rapidly through the trees with the world blurring around him. He could already smell the acrid scent of the demon, irritating his nose.

Kiba could already see the demon before him. It almost blended in with the surrounding woods but the Inuzuka's keen senses could easily sense it. He unsheathed his swords, both in hand, and he burst from the trees with a snarl on his face. He soared through the air and came down onto the hissing snake, who barely had time to react, and swung down with a powerful blow. He cut through some of the demon's side but it wasn't enough to completely cut through.

There was a burst of light behind the Inuzuka and then a second later, the sound of ferocious and angry hissing as well as the smell of burning flesh. The demon was cut into several pieces courtesy of Sesshomaru and his light whip. The Inuzuka blinked made a move to go toward the other and thank him but instinct made him duck.

The danger wasn't over yet, he realized as he dodged a ferocious bite on behalf another snake like demon. There were many more than just one. The scent of the demon was so strong because there were so many. As the shinobi surveyed his surroundings he realized that at least a dozen or more surrounded them, all the size of at least three times his size and just as thick as he was.

Beside him, Kouga gave a powerful kick that broke through bone and cartilage of another demon aiming to strike them. His speed was astounding to see and it made the shinobi think of Lee for a moment.

Sesshomaru was already swiftly disposing of the nearest demons with his whip, which tore through flesh like it was paper.

Kiba shook his head. There was no time for such thoughts. He tightened his grip on his swords and surged forward, cutting through another opponent and spilling blood onto the forest floor.

The three worked in surprising harmony. Kiba made sure to watch their backs for any attacks, although he was sure that they didn't need the help as they were more than capable of handling their opponents but they were outnumbered, so it was better to express caution than to later regret. It wasn't long until they killed their opponents but at the end, Kiba's body was protesting the extreme treatment.

He took in a tired breath and wiped the blood free from his swords and sheathed them. He cast out his senses, trying to see if there were any other threats to be found. Thankfully, he detected none other than what seemed like regular wildlife.

"Well, damn." Kouga muttered. "I think I need another bath." He grimaced at the blood on his hands and the flesh stuck in his claws.

"You and me both." Kiba said but a wave of dizziness had him hitting the floor heavily onto one knee. It seemed that all of his exhaustion caught up with him, from his fight against the S-Ranked Shinobi to the skirmishes against the demons from the woods, protecting Rin, his little to no sleep, to his aid against the swarm of demons against his new comrades and now this. "Fuck." He cursed, his hands tightening into fists and claws nearly cutting into his own flesh. A pounding headache had him gritting his teeth and nearly breaking them at the pressure.

"Woah there." A voice beside him said softly. Then there were hands aiding him to his feet.

Kiba blinked through his blurring vision to see Kouga wrapping an arm around him and eyeing him with what almost looked like concern. "My bad." The Inuzuka apologized. "I must be more worn out than I thought." He sighed.

"You sure as hell should be." Kouga added, glancing towards Sesshomaru who was staring into the woods with a critical eye. He realized that the demon was trying to make sure that there weren't any opponents. He didn't like being taken by surprise and he was sure that the demon lord liked it even less. "You did good for a human." Kouga said as they began to make way towards the camp. "But how the fuck did you get that fast? That's impossible for humans."

Kiba nearly snorted. "That? That wasn't fast, at least compared to some of my friends. And it is so possible, at least for those in my village. All it takes is a little training." Kiba replied absentmindedly as he tried to will away the pounding in his head. Sadly, it didn't work.

The others were waiting for them at the camp, all tense and armed with their weapons. They easily spotted them and they looked at them with worry and expectation, and some with fear on behalf of the children.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha snarled, a heavy scowl on his face. He didn't mind the glare that Kagome gave his way. "I could hear you all the way from here."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out, happily making his way over to him.

"Low class filth." Sesshomaru answered, eyes scanning Rin over for anything out of place and ignoring Jaken's cries. "On behalf of Naraku."

"Inuzuka-sama?" Miroku said, surprise covering his face as he spotted their newest addition being supported by the Prince of the Northern Wolf Tribe. "Are you well?" The pale skin and fatigue were clear to see along with the grimace of pain that the other wore.

Kagome scowled at the shinobi, a feeling of satisfaction surging through her at the deplorable state that the other was in. _Already fucking up, is he?_ She thought angrily as she crossed her arms. She didn't like the fact that they were replacing her. She could do her job just fine! They didn't need some interloper in their midst and they certainly didn't need Sesshomaru or Kouga either. They all did just fine on their own with her. Didn't they appreciate everything that she did for them?

Kiba nearly snarled at the scent of anger that was coming so heavily from the dark-haired female, Kagome, but he gave no reaction towards it. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction. His Inuzuka side was growling at him to leave but it was also in pain from being separated from his loved ones. God, did it hurt but he couldn't do anything about it. It was clear that he wasn't wanted but what could he do? Where could he go?

Inuyasha and Kouga glanced towards Kagome, confusion on their faces but they could already see the source of their anger, it was very much obvious after all. The animosity that she had towards Kiba was confusing and concerning considering that they've never felt her emotions get so dark, although there were a few occasions that had popped up. Unfortunately, such reactions were becoming more common.

The Demon Lord, however, stared irritatingly toward the human female. Her scent was repulsive to his keen senses and her being more so. Her energy was grating and constantly clashed against his own with no semblance of control, not like the quiet vastness of the monk's energy or the surprisingly living energy of the Inuzuka.

"Yeah… I just over exerted myself. That's all." Kiba replied quietly, removing himself from the Kouga's aid. "Thank you, Kouga." The Inuzuka made his way over to a tree and tiredly propped himself against it. "They're all gone for now if you're worried but I've also set out a few traps that should give us ample time to at least give us a warning in case we're attacked again."

"Good idea, Inuzuka-sama." Miroku praised, trying to lift the tension that fell over.

The others glanced at each other but they went about their regular business. Sango started to make their dinner with the aid of Kagome but her foul mood was apparent in her every movement. Inuyasha kept to himself and settled on in a tree as usual, keeping a guard up.

Kouga stared off towards the woods, idly wondering how the rest of his pack were doing. He had left Ginta and Hakkaku. He hoped that they were doing okay but he knew that it wouldn't be long until they found him again. They always did.

Sesshomaru looked like he was resting against a tree, with his eyes closed and one leg raised. It was almost like looking at an ethereal statue but the others knew better than to assume that he was just sleeping.

Rin and Shippo were playing together with an indulgent Kohaku who kept an eye on the two.

Kiba observed the happenings with heavy eyes. He was worried about his friends, especially since he had been hearing rumors and whispers about the Akatsuki during his missions and through the rudimentary spy network that he had set up. Let it be said that he took the threat against his friends and village seriously. He had heard in hushed whispers and read from hard coded reports that the Akatsuki were aiming to retrieve the Biju, though that was something that everyone knew. What he had also heard however, was about their ruthless ways and their merciless bounty hunts that showed their amazing skills against ruthless missing nin. He had heard rumors and stories about each and every member, although there wasn't much about the shadowy leader and a few others of the evil organization. It had made the Inuzuka worry dearly for his friends, especially since there were rumors that there might be an assault against Konoha.

Weather this was true, the Inuzuka wasn't sure but he hoped that he was wrong but he had long learned that there was always an ounce of truth to rumors. If this was right, then it proved that the Akatsuki were confident and powerful enough to do so because who in their right mind would attack a hidden village head on? It proved that they weren't being overzealous for trying to steal the Jinchuriki from the hidden villages though that in itself would prove to be a hard mission.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! Pay attention to what I'm saying!"

Kagome's yell broke the Inuzuka from his reverie. He looked up to see the now common sight of Kagome glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was doing the same. What it was that Inuyasha did, Kiba wasn't sure. As far as he was aware, the other had just been minding his business and lounging in a tree.

"What the hell do you want, you brat!"

Kagome gave a growl. Inuyasha always irritated her when he wasn't paying attention to her. It was even worse when he ever talked about Kikyo or just blatantly disregarded her. She couldn't help it. The words were already on the tip of her tongue. Her mood wasn't helped by the fact that they were replacing her, even though there was a voice in the back of her head that said otherwise. She ignored it.

"Sit!" She snarled, anger making her see red.

Before Inuyasha could even comprehend what was happening, he was being pulled down with tremendous force and when he hit the ground, it was with just as much force.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, anger coursing through her at the sight of her comrade in pain. "What did he do?"

Kagome pointed towards Inuyasha's prone form irritatingly. "Didn't you see him? He wouldn't answer me!"

"And that's enough reason to do that to him?" Sango replied, raising an eyebrow as she stared calculatingly at Kagome. Her anger was clear to the Slayer and she couldn't understand how it was that she was giving into it the way she was. She thought that Kagome had better control over herself but then again, she was a young girl that hadn't faced the life that most of them had. She did live in a comfortable future, after all.

Meanwhile, Kiba was going over the sudden burst of energy that he had felt. It seemed that the word 'sit' was taken as a command that was laden with spiritual energy that was the same as the beads around Inuyasha's neck. Why they weren't just removed Kiba didn't know but he was sure it was because it wasn't possible to be removed by anyone else than, say, Kagome. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to keep the damn thing on.

"He always does this!" Kagome protested, arms crossed as she watched Inuyasha groan and start to remove himself from the hole he caused. "It wouldn't kill you to show some consideration Inuyasha."

"Woman." Sesshomaru's sharp voice drew their attention and Kagome stiffened. "Cease your nonsense."

Kagome nearly gaped. "Excuse me?"

Miroku placed a placating hand on her shoulder, seeing that Kagome's stubbornness would do no one favors, especially against Sesshomaru. There wasn't enough power in the world that could stop Sesshomaru if they angered him. "Enough Kagome." Miroku said sharply.

Kiba eyed the interactions with a critical eye. If one thing was clear to the Inuzuka, it was that Kagome had a whole lot of growing up to do. He switched his gaze to Inuyasha who sat up with a groan and a few muttered curse words. Silently, the Inuzuka made his way to Inuyasha and sat next to him.

Inuyasha looked at him confusedly, noting the moment that he moved. His head was hurting but it seemed like a common happening these days. Everything he did seemed to displease Kagome, especially if she didn't get things her way.

"Is it these beads that are making you hit the ground like that?" Kiba asked.

Inuyasha eyed the other wearily. "What's it to you?"

Kiba shrugged. "I'm just wondering why you have them. Did you do something to earn them?"

Inuyasha shrugged, not knowing why he was even responding to the other. It wasn't like he knew the human but then again, he didn't seem quite like any other human that Inuyasha has met. "That was a long time ago."

Kiba hummed in contemplation, staring at the beads intently. "Are you friends?" He asked.

Inuyasha couldn't help the indignant scoff at that. He wasn't one to put such things into words.

At the response, Kiba raised an eyebrow. "So, I'm guessing that they are your friends, then what happened why do you still have that thing on?"

Inuyasha was about to reply but he stopped, not knowing what to really say. It shocked Inuyasha honestly because it was something that he's never really thought of. Honestly, Inuyasha hadn't ever expected to really rid himself of them. He'd thought about removing them of course, but he'd long given up when his numerous tries only resulted in failures and burnt hands.

"I see." Kiba muttered. Idly, he gauged the amount of chakra that he had. It was lower than he would have liked, though not yet critical enough to really call it chakra exhaustion yet. He thought carefully before he turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Do you want them off?"

"Of course I want this shit off but don't you think I would have done it already if I could!?" Inuyasha all but snarled. He hated having the damn things around his neck. It was demeaning and painful as hell and they weighed heavily around his neck like a noose. Inuyasha's had them for a long time, longer than he'd thought he'd have them. He had wondered why he had still had them because hadn't he proved himself already? He was their _friend_.

The Inuzuka merely made a placating gesture with his hands, once again eyeing the beads around the other's neck. _Maybe if I do this,_ Kiba hummed, raising a hand toward the beads.

Inuyasha, seeing the movement caught the hand with his own. "What are you doing?" He asked wearily, wondering when the hell he had allowed someone get so damn close to him. It took the others a hell of a lot longer to get as close to him as the Inuzuka had. But then again, to Inuyasha, the other didn't seem to fit into any category of human, demon, or even in between.

"Do you want them off?" Kiba said bluntly.

"They've never come off. I've tried." Inuyasha replied, hands stuffed in his sleeves.

"You're trying to get the beads off?" Miroku added, glancing at the two curiously. "I would have tried, but I recognize the technique that was used." The monk kneeled down to his knees beside them. "These were imbued with spiritual energy by Kaede-san and it was placed on by her as well." Miroku explained. "But they were issued a command that brings the one wearing them under control, which Kagome had issued. The word sit, in this case." The monk briefly glanced toward the miko and he found her staring moodily into the fire. "Only the word sayer can remove them."

"Seriously?" Kiba said, his incredulity and anger taking the other two briefly by surprise. "I'm surprised you're not dead yet or even affected Inuyasha, of you take on that much blunt force trauma by what I'm assuming is a daily basis." Kiba deducted. "I'm guessing you have accelerated healing due to being a demon. But damn, anyone else would have had their skull cracked open or at least broken some of their bones." Kiba muttered. _But still… even though Inuyasha has some demon blood and he heals, that doesn't mean that he doesn't feel pain._

Kouga's ears twitched slightly as he fought not to reel in shock at the information. _Inuyasha goes through that?_ He'd always held feelings of anger and contempt towards Inuyasha for having Kagome's affections but he was seeing a different side to her. He had never spent enough time with Kagome to really see her or get to know her all too well. He'd been sidetracked by her unique personality and dress.

Sesshomaru stared with apathetic eyes towards the miko. He heard every word. Inuyasha was a half breed that he's long hated, especially because he symbolized his father's affair with the human Izayoi. He hated Inuyasha because Izayoi and Inutaisho had genuinely been in love. It was nothing like the loveless marriage that has between his mother and Inutaisho. He had hated humans with a passion too for numerous reasons but now, he found himself with his own with his own ward, a human girl at that. Now, he also found himself fighting _alongside_ Inuyasha.

The winds were changing.

Kiba took a deep breath, clearing his mind of all thought, and he carefully guided his chakra to his hands.

Miroku sat up sharply, eyes trained on the Inuzuka as he sensed the increased of energy. It felt more potent now that he knew what he was looking for but it felt like the energy was sluggish and waning. It confused the monk but he concentrated harder, shifting his own energy in response and compared to his own, he once again marveled at the difference. His energy prodded gently towards that of the Inuzuka and it made the other glance at him briefly with a quizzical look, to which he smiled slightly.

"Continue please." Miroku encouraged, briefly wondering how it was that Kagome didn't sense the increased activity of energy. He could see that most of the others had their eyes trained on them too, except for Kagome and the children.

Kiba placed both hands on the beads, the Beads of Subjugation, and curled his fingers. Immedietly, the Inuzuka could feel the surge of energy within the beads meeting and fighting against his own. There was a yell and he turned slightly to see an angry Kagome.

"What are you doing!?" Kagome screeched, hands curled at her side and eyes wide.

"Now wait a moment Kagome," Miroku raised his hands, as if to stop her. "Inuyasha has no need for them and neither do you."

Kagome gaped, nearly stomping her feet on the ground. "What do you mean?! He needs them! He has no control over himself!"

Kiba disregarded her. He needed to pay close attention to the task at hand.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stared at her with confusion and hidden hurt before anger took over. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"I mean," Kagome began hands shifting to rest to on her hips, looking much like a rebuffed angry mother, "Inuyasha, exactly what I said! You act like a barbarian half of the time! You must learn manners somewhere and not to mention, you have no reign over your demon blood! You could kill us anytime!"

"Kagome!" Sango snapped, a gasp of surprise nearly leaving her. "How can you say that!"

"You must have better faith in Inuyasha, Kagome." Miroku said, eyeing Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. The half demon looked at Kagome with a look of surprise but it was gone just as quick as it had arrived. "He doesn't lose control as easily as you think. As for his behavior, you have no right to change him Kagome." Miroku protested. "You can't hold him to the same standards that you have."

Inuyasha looked at the monk and gave a nod of appreciation but otherwise stayed strangely quiet.

Kagome couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that her friends were treating her like she was in the wrong when they were _clearly wrong_. It was ridiculous that they couldn't see her argument from her view. It was obvious that Inuyasha acted like a complete idiot half of the time. He traced scents from on ground on all fours for god's sake.

"Uh, Kagome," Shippo said quietly as his hands nervously gripped his tail. "I think you should calm down…" He suggested.

Kagome ignored him, her attention placed solely on Inuyasha's form. Once again, the words were on the tip of her tongue and they slipped from her mouth without thought but they were laden with intention and anger. "Inuyasha, sit!" She commanded.

Kiba could feel the surge of energy before the words were said and he had surged his chakra forward but the heavy sharpness of Kagome's spiritual powers overwhelmed his own for a moment. In that single moment, however, the energy burned with incredible heat against the flesh of his hands. It made Kiba grunt in pain but seconds afterwards he overwhelmed Kagome's spiritual energy with his chakra. In the next moment, the beads broke apart with a sound akin to shattering glass.

"Oh, my god." Sango gasped softly.

Kagome stared disbelievingly at the beads now littering the floor, shock painting her face. _That shouldn't have been possible!_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He couldn't quite believe that the damn beads were off because he tried many attempts, one after another, to remove them and each trial ended in failure. His mind was caught in a whirlwind of thoughts but somehow, he managed a semblance of control and he shook his head as if to rid himself of his shock.

"Are you okay Inuzuka-sama?" Miroku asked, concern lacing his voice.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he caught the scent of burnt flesh and his eyes tracked onto the Inuzuka's hands which were balled tightly into fists and sluggishly bleeding with trails of red running down from them and onto the ground. "What the hell?"

Kiba eyed his hands with slight apprehension but he pushed the feeling away and turned to instead look towards Kagome. He stared at her with a blank face and his mind raced. He didn't quite know what to say. Kagome's spiritual energy had backlashed against his own in a way that he hadn't anticipated but that was because he had believed it to be too different from chakra. At least the encounter had been somewhat informative.

It wasn't a mistake he was likely to repeat.

The Inuzuka stood feeling the eyes trained on his person. "Uh," Kiba trained his to his hands, staring at the small rivers of red running down the tanned skin, "I'll be back." The shinobi muttered as he made his way to the lake, disregarding the questions thrown his way.

It was times like these that the Inuzuka missed Akamaru. He would have been very comforting to have and the gaping absence of his partner was very much apparent to the shinobi. It felt like a piece of himself was missing, but then again, he'd always felt that way. Hadn't he? Akamaru's absence merely amplified the feeling.

With mechanical motions, the Inuzuka sat next the lake with his legs crossed neatly underneath him. He stared at his hands, noting that the skin of his palms was glistening red from his blood that trailed out of gouges left by his own nails and there was a sharp pulsing and heat in his hands that seemed to have no end. It seemed like he had harmed himself in his contemplation and anger towards the miko. At least he had better control over himself than most Inuzuka.

Any other would have ripped out Kagome's throat in anger.

"God," Kiba muttered, "I wish I was back home. Hokage-sama must have declared me MIA." He sighed before a brittle smile formed on his face, nothing like his boisterous and cheerful façade. "And who knows what the fuck the Akatsuki are doing."

As if that was bad enough, there was also unrest in his own village. Through his own spy network, he had heard old rumors that still circulated years ago, rumors about a dojutsu that was unlike anything the Sharingan or Byakugan was capable of. The only thing the Inuzuka could find were stories and legends of a dojutsu called the Rinnegan, but they were thought to be a myth. The last being to have wielded the Rinnegan was said to be the Rikudo Sennin himself which seemed all the more ludicrous. That hadn't stopped the Inuzuka, however. Following the rumors through extensive searching and bribery, he had been able to gather intel that led a faint trail to the Amegakure, a land that had frequently and unfortunately served as the battlegrounds for the Great Nations to wage their war in. It was said that Jiraiya had trained three students during one of the Shinobi Wars, the First or Second, Kiba wasn't sure. One of them was said to have wielded the legendary eyes. That student, along with the other three, had opposed Hanzo's rule.

Hanzo had instigated an entirely different investigation on behalf of the Inuzuka. It had been almost an obsession because the more information that Kiba gathered, the more unsettling his findings were. Hanzo had been a tyrant but it was said that he had many dealings with figures that were just as corrupted as he was, which was why it was confusing to have leadings towards one of the most influential figures of Konoha, to Shimura Danzo, an old war hawk part of the Council of Elders.

And now, Kiba couldn't conduct anymore investigations. He was stranded in this foreign land. His spy network may have been in its infancy, and almost amateurish in nature, but that didn't mean that his reach couldn't be expansive.

There was the sound of footsteps and Kiba turned back and found one Sesshomaru staring down with the emotional capability of a rock. At least, that's what Kiba thought. "Sesshomaru-sama." He greeted. "Can I help you?" He asked, turning his attention back to his injured hands. He grimaced at the flash of sharp pain and rigidness in his hands. He needed to heal them, fast.

Sesshomaru sat near the Inuzuka, sharp eyes taking in detail after detail. The demon said nothing for a moment.

Kiba didn't rush the other for an answer. Sesshomaru wasn't the type of being that one rushed. In fact, the other reminded him a bit of Itachi or what he could remember of the man anyway or what he's heard. The relationship between the two brothers remined him of that between the two Uchiha's but the similarity ended in which the two brothers want to kill each other. Inuyasha was nowhere near Sasuke's depth of rage and he wasn't as… obsessive, so to speak. Sesshomaru didn't kill his entire family either.

"This Sesshomaru owes you a debt." The demon lord responded, his deep voice startling the Inuzuka for a moment.

"You don't have to owe me anything Sesshomaru-sama." Kiba replied as he activated one of his seals to unseal a sealing scroll. Unnecessary and repetitive, but it allowed for more items to be stored as each scroll contained numerous items.

Sesshomaru looked at the scroll curiously though his eyes had narrowed as he sensed the other's energy rise once again. It felt drastically different from earlier in that its movements were slower, sluggish. "This Sesshomaru does not like to have debts. Speak your wants and this Sesshomaru will grace them to you."

Kiba looked at the other with slightly raised eyebrows. He doubted that the other could give him what he wanted and what he wanted was to go back home. Kiba didn't think anyone could travel between dimensions, at least not the way he was thinking of anyway. "Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't save Rin because I wanted to gain any favors or any sort of reward. I did it because I could, because she was a child." Kiba explained. "I don't really have anything I could really ask for. All of my wishes are impossible to grant."

Sesshomaru stared intently at the being before him. "This Sesshomaru's powers are great." He said a matter of factly. It confused him somewhat because he could tell that the other wasn't lying. His heart beat never faltered in its rhythm and he didn't smell like fear.

Kiba gave a small laugh. "Of that, I have no doubt Sesshomaru-sama." Kiba angled his head slightly. "Oh. Seems like we have company." Kiba muttered, a bit unnecessarily.

"You!" Inuyasha broke out of the trees, pointing rudely towards the shinobi. Miroku and Kouga trailed behind.

"Me?" Kiba said, eyebrows raised.

"What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha pointed vaguely toward the camp.

Kiba glanced into the dark woods. Night has long set and now the only light that was to be found was that of the moon. It wasn't a problem. Kiba could see quite clearly in the night. "What was what?" Kiba unrolled his scroll, running a hand down the intricate, dark seals that spanned. He hummed contemplatingly and with a minuscule burst of chakra, unsealed a jar of ointment. Hinata had made it for him he remembered.

"What he means is how were you able to remove the beads." Kouga elaborated, settling himself near the Inuzuka.

 _Wow,_ Kiba thought, _these people either have no concept of private space or they just don't give a fuck. But then again, they probably haven't seen shinobi. Not like our villagers who know better than to get too close._ "Oh. That."

"Yes, my friend. That." Miroku repeated, legs crossed and shakujo placed across his lap. He wasn't all bothered by the demon lord with them. That didn't mean he didn't fear the others power, he had a healthy respect for it in fact, but he just knew that the demon lord wouldn't attack without provocation. At worst, he'd probably insult them. It'd probably cut deep too. "Do you need help?" Miroku asked, motioning to the Inuzuka's wounded hands.

Kiba glanced at them, noting that the gauges were now bleeding a lot less than earlier but it still stung. Kiba could have healed his hands with what medical ninjutsu that he knew, but if he used anymore chakra then he'd probably drive himself to complete exhaustion, or a coma, or even death. "Uh. Sure. One moment, please." Kiba muttered as he also unsealed some bandages, which he handed to a bewildered Miroku.

The monk took them carefully, somewhat expecting them to be made of silk or something as ridiculous. "Could you explain how it was that you removed Inuyasha's beads? And what this… ah, summoning was?"

Kiba blinked. "Uh. Yeah, sure… just ─" Kiba looked at his surroundings before landing his gaze on a smooth boulder not far away from him just on the river bank. He heaved himself up with a small grunt. His body was protesting all movement, his head was pounding, his hands were feeling like they were burning with pain. Regardless of all that, he forced his hands through a series of hand signs and with a mutter, placed his hands down on the boulder.

Black lines scrawled across the rock like black veins.

His vision wavered for a moment and Kiba had to take a deep breath before he could take another breath. "Troublesome." Kiba muttered before he returned to his seat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha said bluntly, gold eyes scanning the other for any other visible injuries. He hadn't missed that moment where the other's step had faltered.

Kiba motioned for Miroku to start. "Oh. That's…" Kiba wasn't sure how to explain but perhaps the blunt approach was for the best. "I used too much chakra and I haven't exactly gotten around to replenishing it. These lands aren't all that safe."

"I've heard of chakra but probably not in the context that you're thinking of." Miroku took the ointment, glancing at its contents curiously. There was no label but as he opened it, the scents of herbal leaves and something sharp hit him. He carefully took a dab and began to apply it to the Inuzuka's wounded hands.

Kiba nearly winced. The cream could be used for a broad spectrum of injuries but he wasn't sure what it's full capabilities were. He never got a chance to ask Hinata but he was sure that it at least cleaned his wounds. "Oh, that sort of has to do with Inuyasha's question." Kiba gathered his thoughts for a moment. "Chakra, for me at least, is the fusion of spiritual and physical energy. "It's a Ying and Yang Release." Kiba took a free hand and lifted his shirt, showing the Three Crescent Moon Seals. "Ying relating to spiritual energy, Yang relating to physical energy, and Ying-Yang for chakra. It's what allows me to use the techniques that you saw me use."

Kouga nodded, comprehending somewhat. "Like that lightning dragon that you used?"

The shinobi nodded. "Like that. Anyway, what I did earlier was overwhelm Kagome's spiritual energy with my own chakra." Kiba gave a sheepish smile towards Inuyasha. "Honestly, I didn't think it'd work with how much chakra I had left. The backlash of Kagome's spiritual energy, uh, injured me somewhat."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't a man of many words. He was more of a man of action.

"What happens when you use all of your chakra?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising the others somewhat with his input.

"When I use all of my chakra?" Kiba repeated. He cleared his throat slightly. "Uh, simple. If I use too much I could end up in a coma." Seeing their confused faces, he clarified. "I'll fall asleep and I won't wake up for a long time but it varies by person. If I use _all_ of my chakra I die."

Miroku couldn't quite stop his hands from jerking as he stared incredulously at the other. At the Inuzuka's hiss of pain, he hurried to apologize. "You die?"

"And you kept using your chakra, you moron?" Inuyasha said, the are-you-stupid tone apparent.

Kiba merely shrugged. "I know what my limits are. Everyone has different reserves. Some are bigger than others but a person could have more control over it. For example, I don't have a lot of chakra left but what I do have, I have enough control over it to get the maximum amount of power with the least amount of energy. Does that make sense?"

Miroku nodded, a feeling of amazement surging as he imagined the capability of such abilities. He carefully bandaged the other's hands. "That sounds…"

"That's not bad. For a human, at least." Kouga added.

Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger towards the boulder. "And what the fuck was that? I can't understand it bit it reminds me of the monk's sutras."

"That's Fuinjutsu. It's literally sealing techniques. You can do a variety of things with it. In fact, your pretty much limited by your imagination and knowledge of the art. What I did there was place a privacy seal. It's a habit of mine. I'm just naturally paranoid." Kiba nodded his thanks towards the monk.

"That's probably a good idea."

"Anyway, Sesshomaru-sama," Kiba turned to the regal demon lord. "Thank you for your offer but I must decline." Kiba used all of his Clan Heir training as he addressed the other. He didn't want to offend the demon. "I appreciate it, really, but what I want can't really get granted."

Sesshomaru nodded, displeased but he could hear the sincerity in the other. It was decidedly unusual as most beings cowered before him but this _human_ at least had spine and wasn't pathetic enough to take advantage of his offer in an unflattering manner.

"Anyway, if that's all gentlemen, I'd like to get _some_ rest." Kiba excused himself and he disappeared into the trees.

"Well…" Miroku said after a moment of silence. "He's certainly interesting."

Inuyasha said nothing, merely grunting.

* * *

The next morning was a decidedly tense one.

Kagome's anger was almost palpable and she seemed to do every action with a trace of it.

To the Inuzuka, it seemed like a child throwing a temper tantrum. It was an annoyance but the Inuzuka didn't deign to show it. He merely kept to himself. He didn't think he had the energy to deal with Kagome so early in the morning, especially when he felt like he didn't gain an ounce of rest. Sleeping had been hard. His thoughts had been constantly circulating over his friends, his family and village, constantly worrying over weather something has happened yet, weather the Akatsuki have made their move.

It was grueling, but the Inuzuka reminded himself that his friends were very capable in their own right. He may be gone but Naruto was back and he was a powerhouse on his own, trained by Jiraiya himself. Not to mention, there were hundreds of other capable shinobi. Kakashi's generation for example.

Kiba had faith in his friends.

The Inuzuka sat against the base of a tree and legs crossed underneath him. He was in a light state of meditative trance. He wanted to check on the state of his Seals and chakra. It was something that he did every so often and was a habit by now but there were numerous advantages to meditation. It ranged from better chakra control to even increased reserves of spiritual energy and to even better mental focus.

Taking a deep breath, the Inuzuka assessed the state of his reserves. His chakra was lower than he would have liked but it seemed that even in a foreign world devoid of chakra, he was regaining it at its usual pace. It was relieving thought but then it was a strange one as well. Chakra wasn't gained through one's surroundings but it was an energy that was internally made but if anything, there was an abundance of foreign energy that reacted strangely to his own. Miroku's energy for instance, had briefly made contact with his own chakra and it had felt… felt like a calming sensation had washed over him, like the first time he had made a kill and Kurenai-sensei had soothed her team by using her own chakra to bring them out of their shock.

His chakra was rapidly replenishing, at least by his account. His seals were like pulsing reservoirs that received a steady stream of chakra with an iron control. It was an arduous process to do and it was a harder task to do it unconsciously. Separating chakra into spiritual and physical energy took an immense amount of concentration and the amount of time that it took Kiba to do it unconsciously while _still_ retaining chakra for his own use was simply ridiculous. It seemed like it had taken an eternity of training but patience was a desirable trait in a shinobi.

There were small hands patting his cheeks and the Inuzuka fought not to smile but the urge was too strong. Slowly, the shinobi opened his eyes to see big brown eyes and a bright grin.

"Good morning Inuzuka-sama!" She said cheerfully, seemingly ignorant of the tension that permeated the camp.

"Rin," he greeted.

"Get away from that mongrel Rin!" Jaken all but screeched, stubby arms flailing.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "And good morning to you too, Jaken."

Rin pouted, "Don't be mean Jaken!" The little girl stuck her tongue out childishly towards the imp, whom looked away, disgusted. "Inuzuka-sama saved Rin's life just like Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken gave a scoff, glaring at the Inuzuka and at Rin. "And you're giving it the same respect as Sesshomaru-sama? How ludicrous!" The imp protested. There was nothing as great as Sesshomaru in his mind, the greatest warrior that roamed the lands and the rightful ruler to the Western Lands.

The Inuzuka shook his head as he saw Rin about to reply. "It's fine Rin. Everyone's entitled to their own opinions." Kiba said wisely before offering a hand to the little girl to pull her up. "Come on, I think breakfast is ready."

Rin smiled widely before nodding eagerly and running off to Miroku who had dutifully prepared it.

Kiba smiled slightly as he gingerly stood. He frowned as he felt echoes of pain throughout his body. _Seems like overdid it a bit_ , the Inuzuka sighed. He flexed his hands slightly and was relieved somewhat to find that the rigidity that it had held earlier was gone and the scent of blood was overpowered by the herbal scent of the ointment. _At least it didn't start bleeding again._

Kiba made his way near the camp fire and he sat. Idly, he observed the happenings and interactions of the camp. Sango and Miroku were once again conversing softly with one another, Sango with an exasperated but fond look on her face and the monk with a bright smile. Shippo was with Kohaku. The Inuzuka hadn't had much of a chance to talk to either and he made a mental note to rectify the problem later. Kouga, surprisingly, was talking to Inuyasha. From what the Inuzuka had gathered, the two were often at each other's throats but it seemed like they were trying to at least act cordially with one another. Sesshomaru, ever the silent and regal presence, was staring out towards the woods with the smallest of frowns on his face.

There was the cry of a cat and the Inuzuka looked down to see the small form of the two-tailed cat, Kilala. The cat was staring back at him with big eyes and it gave a soft cry as she rubbed her head against his knee. The Inuzuka gave a fond smile as he tentatively rubbed a hand down her soft fur, laughing softly as the cat purred contentedly.

Contrary to what others thought, the Inuzuka Clan didn't widely hate cats.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, never once raising his voice. He didn't need to. His being alone commanded attention and respect. "This Sesshomaru must go to the Western Palace. We're going." His tone was final and his eyes dared anyone to object to him.

To everyone's immense surprise and utter confusion, except Kiba it seemed, Inuyasha merely raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"What in the world…" Miroku muttered.

"I am… so confused right now." Shippo said, staring avidly at the two brothers.

Sango smiled but her attention was driven towards observing Kagome. The miko was angry. It was obvious to the Taijiya. Kagome wasn't good at hiding or controlling her emotions, though the latter was becoming more apparent. Why Kagome was experiencing such negative emotions was beyond Sango but she'd be sure to keep a close eye on the girl.

Kiba's hands tightened ever so slightly around Kilala as he sensed the wave of negative of emotions coming from the miko. It made him on edge but despite that he showed none of his concern and his face remained serene. _Seriously?_ Kiba thought. _I know she isn't angry about just me anymore. But what I'm guessing is that Kagome's always had a mean streak… it's just showing up more but I was what broke that dam._

"Let's get going." Inuyasha's voice called out. "It's going to take at least a week to get to the damn palace."

Kilala jumped onto the Inuzuka's shoulder, making Kiba look towards the cat questioningly but he dismissed the action. He didn't know all that much about demons. He'd have to watch their interactions and make sure he didn't accidently offend someone or something. Foreign land, foreign rules.

 _What a drag,_ he thought tiredly as he stifled a yawn.

* * *

Traveling was easy for the Inuzuka but the pace that they were going at was simply agonizing. Shinobi generally traveled to different countries (lands?) in the matter of _days_. It didn't help that Kagome was getting increasingly confrontational and her anger over breaking her Beads of Subjugation was still going strong.

She snapped at everyone, including Sesshomaru, which had been a _major_ mistake.

"Hold your tongue you insolent woman!" Sesshomaru snarled, eyes bleeding red and his demonic energy causing others to back away in fright. "This Sesshomaru tires of your disrespect!" His claws were dripping with acid that ate away at the ground with rapidness that made others pale.

"Insolent!" Kagome gaped. She was a proud woman of the twenty first century! She wasn't going to back down and be some demure cow! In the back of her mind, a nagging voice was telling her that she was acting increasingly disrespectful and inconsiderate towards others. As what was habit by now, she ignored it.

Kilala growled ever so slightly, fur standing on edge and claws digging into the flesh of Kiba's shoulder. The Inuzuka ran a soothing hand down her pale golden fur. She was unsettled and the demonic energy in the air unsettled her further, especially one as potent as the _daiyoukai's_.

Kiba took in the reddened eyes and the weary expressions and decided, that shit was about to hit the fan unless there was an intervention.

Not for the first time, Sango scowled. "Calm down Kagome and apologize!" She didn't want their camp to be bathed in blood. She understood that Kagome was from a different time and that they held different practices and beliefs but Kagome was in a different land, a different time and she should at least make some effort to understand their ways to avoid unnecessary incidences like these.

"But ─" The miko protested, her face turning red but there was a feeling of fear crawling down her spine as she heard Sesshomaru growl ferociously. She groaned, angry. _What is wrong with these people! They're so ugh─_ She thought, seething. "I apologize, Sesshomaru." She ground out, not meaning any of it.

And Sesshomaru and every other being in the camp knew it.

"Kagome," Kouga sighed tiredly, keeping an eye on Sesshomaru's increasing aggravation. "Sesshomaru-sama is the ruler of the Western Lands. Show some respect." Kouga's voice was curt and his blue eyes were sharp. He didn't like the other much but he was coming to understand him a bit as time went on.

As always, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and she wished that she had the beads again. "Inuyasha ─" She began.

"Save it Kagome." The other turned away from her. "I don't want to hear it."

Kiba's eyebrows were furrowed in thought as he took in Kouga's words. It made sense now. He understood why Rin referred to Sesshomaru with '-sama' and why everyone acted wearily around the other yet still gave him his respect. They feared the demon's great power but he was also a ruler. _Like the Daimiyo? But he seems more like a Kage._ Kiba inferred. _The Western Palace must be his home._

"Huh." Kiba said softly as he resumed his walk. Idly he picked up Rin and placed her on his back as he noticed her energy wane. He picked up the tiny fox kit in his arms as he noticed him too tire and he gave Shippo a reassuring smile as the fox glanced towards him shyly. Turning towards Kohaku, he was satisfied to see that he was still going on strongly beside his sister.

"Let's go." Inuyasha ordered.

Their journey was resumed in tense silence. It made everyone uncomfortable and not for the first time, Kiba wished that he was with his teammates.

"Rin," Kiba said softly, smiling slightly as he felt Kilala rub her face against his cheek.

"Yes, Inuzuka-sama?" Her voice was muffled from her face being burrowed into his back.

"Do you want to hear a story? It might pass the time faster." He felt her nod against his back and Shippo shifted slightly in his arms, tiny hands gripping the strangely soft yet sturdy material of his clothing.

"Please?" She said politely.

Kiba gave a hum, glancing towards the sky and watched the birds fly high. Briefly, his mind strayed towards a certain Hyuuga. "I'll tell you a legend. It's about how my people got their powers." The Inuzuka felt her perk up, interested.

"Weren't you born with them, Inuzuka-sama?" Rin asked.

 _She's a smart cookie._ "Yes… but, I'll explain." Kiba gathered his thoughts and after a moment, began his story. "Once, thousands of years ago, there was a goddess. Her name was Otsutsuki Kaguya. The Otsusuki Clan weren't from this land. They weren't even from Earth, in fact." He said, pointing towards the sky. "They were a Clan that traveled through dimensions, harvesting the fruit of the God Tree."

"The God Tree?" Shippo asked, eyes wide as he paid close attention.

Kiba nodded. "The Otsutsuki Clan would eat the fruits of the God Tree, which granted great power and had the ability to prolong their lives. When it died, they would travel through dimensions once again in search of another. In this instance, Kaguya found one in Earth. She had gained the power of chakra, had been the first to wield it. The humans had believed that her to be a benevolent deity, a goddess." Kiba explained softly.

Miroku listened avidly. It was interesting what the Inuzuka had to say.

"But her method of maintaining peace was by enslaving the humans in a dream world. In time, the peoples began to view her as an evil entity." he continued. "Eventually, Kaguya had two sons. Hagoromo and Hamura. Both had inherited Kaguya's ability to wield chakra. She was jealous, however." Kiba frowned, remembering the ancient and damn near indecipherable texts he had found. Traveling had its perks and when Kiba had an interest, he found all he could on the subject. "She hated that they had that power. She believed that the power should have been her own."

"But they were his sons." Kouga added suddenly, startling somewhat as he realized his comment. He hadn't intended to.

Kiba nodded. "They were. But she believed that that power was hers to hoard. In her anger and jealousy, she merged with the God Tree to try to take it back that power but in the process, she transformed into what was fabled as the Ten Tailed Beast, the Juubi. Her sons found out about her terrorizing the people and had confronted her about it. They wanted to stop her, to stop her rampage across the land. So what they did was fight against her with the Six Paths. How, I'm not too sure but it was said that this created the moon."

"The moon!" Rin gasped.

"The moon." Kiba nodded. "Humanity had revered Hagoromo for his role and he was known from then on as the Sage of Six Paths, the _Rikudo Sennin_. Hagoromo had traveled across the lands, giving chakra to everyone in the world."

"We're here." Inuyasha said, staring into a distance towards a magnificent, traditional castle. He didn't know what to feel knowing that he was stepping onto his father's ─ now Sesshomaru's ─ lands. He had never been welcomed before and he doubted that he would be now. He'd lived with his mother for a while, detested by humans, before she died. "Come on."

At least Kiba's story had distracted him from what was to come. Hatred from demons, for his half breed blood.

The shinobi took in his surroundings critically. He could hear other beings, and he could guess that there was a village of some sort. As the group traveled closer, Kiba could sense the congregation of hundreds of other signatures. What was baffling however was that the Inuzuka could not only sense the energy of that of demons, but half breeds and humans alike as well.

"Well," Kiba muttered to himself. "I didn't expect this."

The village was more advanced than what the Inuzuka would have expected but it was not quite like Konoha. There were a variety of peoples, many who bowed towards Sesshomaru with murmurs of 'Sesshomaru-sama'. There were also a variety of goods displayed, color was abundant, and the sheer differences of the people were amazing to the Inuzuka.

There were looks of amazement on the others as well, but Inuyasha was looking in surprise towards his brother. The presence of half-bloods and humans were clear to him but he'd never expected his brother to have them so close to the Western Palace. He'd never even entertained the thought of his brother tolerating any trace of human blood but here they were.

Inuyasha was unsure what as to what to feel.

They arrived to the guarded entrance to the palace without problem.

Kiba took note of the armored guards and their exotic looks and determined them to be Sesshomaru's soldiers, his subjects. _He's definitely seems more like Kage material. He's strong and capable of battle and he has others willing to fight for him._

An elaborately armored soldier stepped up towards, bowing his head towards Sesshomaru as he did so before he straightened. "Sesshomaru-sama, we had been expecting your arrival for quite some time. There are rooms prepared for your guests." Sharp green eyes glanced their way, assessing. "The lords of the North, South and East will arrive by tomorrow morning."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Make sure that the preparations are complete, Haruka-taicho."

Haruka, a demon with long blonde hair and green eyes, bowed once again. "Yes, Seshhomaru-sama."

"Akane, lead them to their rooms." Sesshomaru ordered as he strode forward, never once looking back. An entourage of retainers and guards followed him a respectful distance away.

A woman came towards them, hands clasped neatly before her. She had a small, polite smile on her face which only amplified her beauty. She had pale blue hair held in a bun and she wore a uniform consisting of a simple kimono of Sesshomaru's house colors. "Please follow me. I'll lead you to your rooms."

"It's good to see you again, Akane-chan!" Rin said happily.

"It's good to see you as well, Rin." The maid replied softly but no less cheerful.

Kiba could feel eyes trained on his person but he disregarded them. Instead he made a mental note of the hallways, the exits and entrances and the like. He took note of the numerous guards strolling through the corridors and was somewhat relieved that at least, there was some semblance of security. _Rin's in safe hands at least,_ he thought.

"This is your room, Inuzuka-san." Akane said, a pale hand gesturing to the room. "If you have any problems or questions simply find a maid and they will help you as best they can. Lunch will be ready in a few hours. In the meantime, you can wander the halls if you like but please respect Sesshomaru-sama's home and privacy."

Kiba stared at the door for a moment, nodding absently, before blinking and turning to the maid. He gave a small bow of gratitude and said, "Thank you for your assistance, Akane-san. I appreciate it." With that, he disappeared into his room.

Akane looked confusedly after the other. "Uh, yes, of course." No human had ever acted so cordially towards her, at least, not those that lived outside of Sesshomaru-sama's domain. "So that happened." She muttered before returning to her duties.

Meanwhile, Kiba took in the luxurious room before him. The bed was enormous and as he pushed a hand down the mattress, decidedly soft. There was a large nightstand and wardrobe that took up part of a wall. There was also a walk-in closet and as Kiba explored the room, a large and private bathroom attached, thankfully, with some semblance of a plumbing system. How they did it, Kiba didn't know or care.

The Inuzuka took one last glance in the room before sighing and preparing his normal routine. His hands went through a series of seals and he began to place his usual privacy seals. He unsealed his clothing, deciding to take a bath.

He needed to unwind for a bit.

The now familiar hollow feeling was returning with a dreaded vengeance and he needed to relax. He rubbed at his chest, wincing at the sharp pain although he knew that there was no injury for the strange sensation.

There was already a steaming bath waiting for him and with quick efficiency, the Inuzuka undressed and waded into the giant bath that seemed more like a small pool. He didn't even note the scalding temperature. A shudder wracked his body and the Inuzuka gritted his teeth as his more feral side, the Inuzuka in him, whined for comfort.

The unexplained hollowness of his being that couldn't even be soothed by his family and friends felt all-encompassing but the Inuzuka refused to be drowned in the feeling. It was a feeling that he's long become familiar with but it hadn't become no less painful with time.

Kiba remained at the edge of the bath, head pillowed in his arms and hands gripping tightly to his arms enough to cause bruises. His body shuddered and his breath came in short gasps and in the back of his mind, he realized somewhat dazedly that he was having a breakdown. His mind seemed to bombard him of images of his friends and family laughing and smiling, not one of them realizing that there was something dearly wrong with the Inuzuka. None of them knew Kiba well enough to see through his façade, all of them accepting his plastic smiles and flimsy excuses.

It hurt but the Inuzuka felt like he brought it upon himself.

 _As long as my friends and family are safe,_ he decided. _If they are safe, I'll do anything to protect them._

With iron control, he forced his breathing to steady and he cleared his mind. His eyes took in the trembling of his hands and he clenched and unclenched his hands, as if that would help. With mechanical motions, he washed his body and hair with soap while in his mind, he repeated names and recited practical text and chakra theories.

 _Chakra is the molding of spiritual and physical energy. Chakra can be increased through a number of exercises such as meditation. Ninjutsu was derived from the Sennin's Ninshu, a weaponized form. There more than 300 tenketsu in the body, all constantly regulating chakra…_ his mind went in a daze until suddenly, Kiba found his mind clear and his hands steady.

He took in a sigh, thankful that no one had seen him in his breakdown.

The Inuzuka dressed himself in something that would allow him to blend in somewhat. He wore standard black ANBU regulation pants, his long sleeved under armor mesh shirt, and over it a short, sleeveless dark blue kimono shirt. To finish, he wore a black haori with metallic silver lining and he slipped his feet into knee high shinobi sandals that had a slight heel to them that allowed for senbon to be hidden. Kiba hid various weapons about his body, as always, and strapped his twin katana to his back within easy reach.

A deep breath and with his chakra thrumming comfortingly under his skin, Kiba left the room.

* * *

It seemed that in his episode, a long time had passed. Thankfully, the Inuzuka hadn't missed lunch. He was just in time for it in fact. The Inuzuka made his way silently through the halls, taking in the variety of faces and inwardly marveling at the distinctive characteristics that demon blood allowed.

The demons that the Inuzuka was now observing were in a different class than what he had fought against earlier. It made him remember the comment that Sesshomaru had made. _He'd called them low class filth,_ Kiba recalled. _Does this mean that these demons are higher class demons? They must be… They show higher intelligence, have better control over their selves and baser instincts. And their power that I can sense from a few of them… It's way above those I fought against earlier._

There were demons roaming the halls and more than one threw the Inuzuka curious glances.

The Inuzuka's attention however, was on the shouting that he could hear just down the hall. Kiba hurried his steps and walked with purpose and a frown formed on his face. The shouting rose to higher levels and the Inuzuka arrived to what appeared to be a lounge.

Kiba could see Kagome and already he could see, sense and smell her anger. Sango was glaring at the woman, surprisingly. Inuyasha was by Sango's side and Kouga was crouched near him next to a writhing form on the floor.

There were others gathered, more than one giving the miko weary looks.

"I'm telling you Inuyasha he deserved it!" Kagome hissed, her spiritual energy rising and snapping outwardly.

It caused many to recoil and raise their own energy accordingly. The air was riddled with tension and the energy, spiritual and demonic alike, caused an unbearable stifling sensation that caused many to be on edge and place ready hands on those who held weapons.

"Kagome, just because he's a demon doesn't mean you have the right to injure him!" Sango protested, a hand raised to her temple to soothe the mounting headache. "He wasn't threatening you! His actions were simply foreign to you!"

"Well it sure as hell looked like it!" Kagome snapped, stomping her feet childishly. "It's not my fault that he's so weak ─"

There was angry hissing and many eyes flashed with rage.

"What the is going on here?" Kiba said softly, sharp eyes on the pained look of what looked like a demon. There was the smell of burnt flesh and blood, reminding the Inuzuka of his earlier wound. The demon was gritting his teeth, sweat glistening on his pale skin and a bloodied hand clutching at his chest.

Kagome rounded towards the shinobi with rage in her eyes. "Stay out of this!"

"Enough." The Inuzuka growled, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed. His chakra soared across his skin in an aura of white that was fueled by anger, frustration, and lingering pain. The Inuzuka didn't want any more problems. He already had enough. He didn't need Kagome raising hostilities in a castle occupied by beings that were more than capable of killing them, that could become their enemies in a matter of minutes.

Kouga looked at the other in surprise, eyes wide as he took in the flare of energy and the surprisingly mesmerizing feeling of it. It felt like a cooling balm over his soul, like he could finally lose the tension he's carried since the loss of his people. From the wide eyes of others in the room, the wolf was sure that he wasn't the only one that felt that way.

"I don't know why it is that you're so damn angry but you need to fucking fix your attitude." Kiba growled, eyes nearly glowing with his chakra. "You are a guest here! The least you could do is show a little respect."

Sango shook her head, lifting a hand to wrap tight around Kagome's shoulder. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go, the last thing we want is for ─"

"And what," A soft yet undeniably deadly voice cut through the air, "is going on in this Sesshomaru's home?" Sesshomaru's eyes didn't miss a single detail. He took in his writhing and gasping subject on the floor, the taijiya's arm around the miko, the air charged with energy, and the look of anger on the miko's face. He paused ever so slightly on the Inuzuka, taking in the peculiar white energy.

Kiba sighed, eyes narrowing towards Kagome before deciding that he had a higher priority towards the unfortunate demon on the floor. He crouched down next to the demon, idly noting the blood red hair and sharp yet pained pale blue eyes trained on his person. _Let the others deal with Kagome. God, I've only known her for a while and I'm already sick of her. She's just so damn frustrating! Every attempt I've made to at least be cordial with her ended with her sticking her attitude at me. She's nothing like Hinata at all._

"Explain yourself, woman." Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes boring into the miko before him. How dare she? How dare she touch one of _his_ subjects? How _dare_ she act in such an unbefitting manner in _his_ home? Over the days that he'd traveled with his brother and his pack it had taken all of Sesshomaru's self-restraint to not rip the woman's throat out but he had decided that she wasn't even worth the effort.

"I don't have to explain anything ─" She started but she let out a yelp as Sango's grip tightened around her arm.

"Kagome, _please_." Sango hissed, seeing the looks of anger thrown their way but most of all, Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes. _You've already angered him before! Don't push your luck again Kagome!_ Not for the first time, Sango found herself relieved that the children weren't here to witness this. What would Shippo think? "Sesshomaru-sama deserves an explanation. You injured one of his subjects!"

"Fine!" Kagome yelled, hands on her hips and her face defiant. She didn't know why the others were treating her like _she_ was the villain. Couldn't they see? Couldn't they sense the foul energy of those damned demons? She couldn't stand them and her tolerance for then was running short. She couldn't even look at Shippo anymore. That's how _disgusted_ she was. "I don't like him! I _hate_ what he is."

Sango gasped. "Kagome! I thought you were better than that ─"

"Better than what?!" The miko snapped, eyes a stormy blue. "I'm a miko, Sango. I don't have any love for _demons_. They're _evil._ " She said bluntly, as if that explained everything

Kouga closed his eyes for a moment and he wondered just what it was that had drove him to think that he had even liked the woman in the first place. Why hadn't he noticed the hate in her eyes?

Inuyasha felt like his heart had been ripped open. Again. It was like reliving the moment that Kikyo had driven an arrow through him. He remembered the pain and once again, he _regretted_. Had he been lied to? He didn't love Kagome the way he had for Kikyo but that didn't mean that he didn't care. Had Kagome held ideas of trying to change him just like her counterpart? He didn't know what he'd do if that was true.

He wanted it to be a dream.

"You know," Kiba said, looking away from the demon to stare at Kagome, "I thought that someone like you would at least have been smarter than to be ignorant enough to think that someone is evil for being what they are. It's because of people like you that's there so much _hate_ , why there's so much prejudice."

"Me? _Ignorant?!_ " Kagome said, disbelievingly.

A slow smirk formed with a flash of fang. "Why are you so surprised? Do you think your above such things just because of where you're from?" _Just because you're from the future?_

Kagome gaped, not knowing what to say before huffing and giving a groan laden with frustration. She turned, wrenching herself form Sango's grip, and disappearing down the hall with loud steps.

Kiba watched her walk away for a moment before turning back to the demon. " _Mendokusai,_ " he muttered. With gentle hands, he peeled away the hands pressing down on the wound. The demon gave a whine and Kina hurried to reassure him. It looked like there was more blood than what Kiba guessed there actually was. "Easy. I don't know what the fuck Kagome did but damn, she really needs to get a fucking grip." He muttered to himself, anger growing as he saw the extent of the damage.

Sesshomaru came next to his subject, nearly snarling as he sensed the miko's spiritual energy roiling within that of his subject's. The energy was flowing through like a corrosive poison from the inside. He could try to overpower it with his own but the energy would more than likely be more than what his subject could handle and likely die of shock.

The demon on the ground gave a choked gasp as he fought to not arch off the floor. It felt like he was burning from the inside and no matter what he tried, he couldn't stop it. It felt humiliating to have been brought down to such a level by a human woman, especially by one so weak, but he had been caught by surprise. He had been struck in his back. That, and it wasn't that long ago that he had returned from battle against the uncontrolled and wild demons from Naraku that roamed the lands, wreaking havoc in their wake.

"We need a healer." Kouga muttered as he helped to keep the demon from injuring himself by holding him down. _He's a fire phoenix,_ he noted with faint surprise. It wasn't every day that he met one.

"Where is the healer?" Sesshomaru asked, incredibly displeased. It wouldn't do for Nobuyuki die. His subject was a vassal sent from the Lord of the North in good will and in honor of the budding peace treaty. To have him die could be seen as a sign of disrespect and could very well unravel all of Sesshomaru's hard work. As if it wasn't bad enough that Naraku was roaming the lands, plotting his next move.

"There's no time." Inuyasha noted.

Kiba took a deep breath, closing his eyes and sensing how much chakra he had left. He could feel the familiar feeling of his chakra, abundant and thrumming beneath his skin wildly. He concentrated hard and with all the control he could muster, carefully guided the chakra into his hands. He opened his eyes and gently placed his hands over the wound. "What's your name?" He asked absently, eyes trained on his hands as they began to flicker with green chakra.

"N-Nobuyuki." The demon gasped out, surprise over flickering on his face as he felt the peculiar energy of the being before him.

Kiba gave an encouraging smile. "Right. My name is Inuzuka Kiba," he introduced as he pushed his chakra to become more _potent_ , to be faster, "and you, Nobuyuki-san, are not going to die here. Especially like this." Inwardly, he gave a cry of victory as his hands flickered a solid green. _Thank god for Tsunade-sama's training._

Kouga gave a gasp of surprise as he saw the wound heal right before his eyes. The extensive burn healed, turning dark and burnt flesh into a healthy pink, ever so slowly but surely. "But the energy ─" Kouga interrupted.

"Right." Kiba muttered. "Getting rid of that foreign energy is more important than the wound." The Inuzuka concentrated, his heart pounding and a sheen of sweat building as he guided his chakra. Medical ninjutsu always took a lot of him. He could heal but certainly not to the degree of Tsunade-sama, or Sakura, or even Hinata. His chakra found Kagome's spiritual energy and he began to try to overwhelm it with his own. He did so carefully, unwilling to cause Nobuyuki more pain. It took effort, mostly from trying to avoid causing pain, but eventually and after what seemed like an eternity his, his chakra encompassed Kagome's. The Inuzuka's potent chakra proved to be too much for the spiritual energy as not only did it contain spiritual energy laden with the Inuzuka's strong will but also his physical energy.

Opening his eyes, the Inuzuka removed his hands slowly as he reigned in his chakra. He was breathing heavily and his hands shook slightly but a the Inuzuka couldn't help but smile tiredly as he saw that not only did he remove the foreign and corrosive spiritual energy from Kagome ─ of course, energy form a miko would harm a demon, ─ but the wound was nonexistent. All that was left was pink and unblemished skin.

"God," Kiba groaned as he leaned his weight on his hands, "that took a lot less effort than I thought. Still troublesome, though." He sighed.

"You healed him." Inuyasha said, eyebrows raised in surprise and disbelief. He's heard of humans with healing abilities but not like this. Demons had accelerated healing, of course, but when dealing with _holy_ spiritual energy that was a whole different matter altogether.

Sesshomaru watched as Nobuyuki slowly sat up, wincing slightly but otherwise uninjured.

The red-haired demon looked disbelievingly at his unblemished skin and then towards his savior. He didn't know what to do but there was one thing he _was_ sure of. "Inuzuka-sama," he said quietly yet his tone was strong.

Kiba looked at him, a questioning look on his face. "Hm?"

"Thank you." Nobuyuki said seriously. "If there is anything I could do to repay you, then please, name your price."

Kiba blinked slowly, uncomprehending but then he sighed. "This again?" He ran a hand through his hair, tired and wanting nothing more than to get some sleep. He had a feeling he was going to miss lunch _and_ dinner. And wasn't that a sad thought? "I'll tell you what I told Sesshomaru-sama, Nobuyuki-san, there's no need to repay me. I did it because I wanted to and because it was right and because I could. Nothing more and nothing less." He said.

His honesty surprised some occupants of the room. They could sense nor smell no lie.

The shinobi rose to his feet, somewhat unnerved at the attention he was garnering. _This is pretty much the opposite of what a shinobi is supposed to be but then again look at Naruto. Hell Team 7 is a bad luck and attention-grabbing magnet._ "If that's all gentlemen, I think I'm going to go back to my room."

Kiba swallowed past the dryness of his throat, wondering why the hell he felt like shit. Medical ninjutsu couldn't take that much out of him, could it? This has never happened before but then again, he's never had a mental breakdown happening before the fact.

"Are you okay, Inuzuka-san?"

There was a hand curling around his elbow and the Inuzuka looked up to see blue eyes staring back at him.

Nobuyuki could already feel his strength returning and he marveled at how great he felt. It felt like he'd bathed in the healing springs of the Western Palace but a hundred times more potent, more rejuvenating. As he stared at the haggard appearance of the being before him, took in the sluggish energy flow of his savior, a well of concern sprung deep in him. It was then that he vowed his services to the Inuzuka, vowed to protect the other in any manner that he could, despite that it was obvious that the Inuzuka was a warrior himself.

Nobuyuki had almost died. It was a daunting thought but what was more horrifying was the fact that he would have left his mate, alone and in despair in his death.

He wasn't the only one with such thoughts. Nor would he be the last. The other occupants of the room had found themselves moved by the spectacle and awed by the care that the Inuzuka had showed. Their respect for the human increased, though the same couldn't be said for Kagome.

"Uh," The shinobi replied ever so eloquently, "yeah, I just need to get some rest. I haven't been feeling that well lately and I think I overdid it by doing this." Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But I don't regret it though."

"Idiot." Inuyasha muttered as his mind flashed to the day at the lake edge.

"I'll escort you to your room, Inuzuka-sama." Nobuyuki said, determined to help the other as his respect grew as at the other's reply. Most beings wouldn't push themselves in such a manner for others, especially humans. They were a race full of greed, after all.

Kiba nodded, too tired to protest. "Thanks." He replied softly before he began to make his way to his room with Nobuyuki right beside him, steadying him with a grounding hand on his shoulder.

"That was…" Kouga trailed off, hands running down his face as he stared after the Inuzuka.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed before he began to drag the other with him. "C'mon, let's go to the training grounds. I need to let out some steam." Inuyasha grunted.

Kouga didn't protest, nodding along with the other. "You and me both."

Sesshomaru glanced towards the blood staining the floor, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. "Clean this up." The demon lord ordered before he began to make his way to his office. He was angry towards the miko, relieved that his subject hadn't died, and he felt gratefulness for the Inuzuka. Despite this, the lord remained as calm and refined as ever. Contrary to popular thought, the great _Daiyoukai_ was capable of emotion. He just had great control over them and didn't show them all that often.

Meanwhile, Kiba found himself being laid on his bed. He could only remember being led down to his rooms by Nobuyuki. He was tired and all the shinobi wanted was to sleep.

So he did.

* * *

 **Review? Lots of hate for Kagome but oh well. Too late now. This chapter was slow going and a bit hard to write so im unsure of it.**

 **Almost 16,000. Yay.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, so people got angry because I was bashing Kagome but then again maybe my warning wasn't clear enough.**

 **Still, sorry for those who like her but I just can't with her.**

 **WARNING: KAGOME Bashing, OPness, Chakra dubious explanations and shenanigans**

 **EXTREME WARNING: Violence, and sensitive topics such as the mention of rape, possible gore. Readers are advised. Rated M for a reason.**

 **BY THE WAY… this might end as a Kiba/Sesshomaru fic. I was REALLY stuck, like in all my stories, it took me forever to update because I had no inspiration whatsoever.**

 **-xXx-**

* * *

The Western Palace was in a frenzy.

Two days ago, one Inuzuka Kiba had taken it upon himself to chastise the actions of one Higurashi Kagome. Two days ago, Inuzuka Kiba had been led to his room and has not been seen since. Several members of Inuyasha's company had gone to the Inuzuka's room to inquire the state of his being but they had received no reply. There had been only silence. There had also been attempts to open the room but they had been puzzled to find that they could not.

"I just don't understand." Miroku sighed, violet eyes trained on the small forms of the children playing together. Kohaku and Shippo had been trying to cheer up Rin as it seemed that with the absence of the Inuzuka, her mood had turned melancholy. "Inuzuka-sama was led to his room and no one saw him leave but I can't sense him. At all." The monk remained silent for a moment. "Do you think someone did something to him?" His mind flashed back to a certain red-haired demon.

Beside him, Inuyasha snorted. "You mean that demon that Inuzuka had saved? He wouldn't try to do anything, monk. Inuzuka saved his life, if anything Nobuyuki's going to smother the guy."

Sango glanced towards her comrade curiously. "What do you mean Inuyasha?" She took a careful drink of her tea, giving a small hum of satisfaction as she savored the taste.

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly and his hands rested comfortable in the sleeves his new haori. Sesshomaru, the bastard of a brother, had demanded that they look presentable. It seems that they were getting some very important guests soon and he didn't want them embarrassing him or something.

He'd been giving new clothes and they were surprisingly comfortable but it had made him blanch at what he imagined they might have cost. He'd been given clothing that thankfully wasn't too constricting and he'd even been given armor as well. The result ended with him looking startling close to Inutaisho. It had certainly garnered second looks. "What do you mean what do _I_ mean? Don't you humans understand anything at all?" He grumbled and next to him Kouga gave a huff of laughter.

Kouga was dressed differently as well, they all were, and he had made for a startling difference as well. He looked more like the prince that he was, dressed in a regal blue and elaborate haori that draped around him like a shroud of elegance. His hair had also been into a careful ponytail and some of wisps had been allowed to gently curl about his face. In all, he looked striking.

"What the mutt means is that Inuzuka had saved Nobuyuki's life. A _human_ saved a _demon_ 's life, from holy spiritual energy no less. Nobuyuki was in Inuzuka's debt for saving his life but we all know that Inuzuka isn't one to do shit like this to get favors." Kouga elaborated, glancing at the others to make sure that they understood.

"So what you're saying is that Nobuyuki-san would rather protect Inuzuka-sama?" Sango said hesitantly and somewhat incredulously. Even as a slayer, she'd never really seen or heard of these types happenings. It must have been a part of demon culture that was innately understood, even among half breeds. "Really?"

Kouga and Inuyasha glanced at each other before shrugging.

"It's hard to put into words. It's a demon thing." Kouga said as if that explained everything.

"A demon thing." Miroku repeated, trying to stop the smile that wanted to break across his face. Despite that, Miroku gave a small chuckle.

Sango gave a small smile as well. She looked as striking as the men. She wore a beautiful kimono, one that was green splashed with yellow and pink. Her hair shone under the sun and she wore a minimal amount of makeup. She didn't need much of it. She was already beautiful. "I just hope that Inuzuka-sama is fine."

"I'm sure he's fine Sango." Miroku reassured, hands hidden in the sleeves of his own elaborate robe. For once, his ponytail wasn't in place and his hair had been allowed to curl around his neck. His hair had gotten longer during his travels and he'd found that he enjoyed the comforting weight and warmth of it. He was wearing robes similar to what he usually wore. They were just as elegant as what had been granted to his comrades, except they were black and a deeper violet. "Inuzuka-sama is a very capable fighter. And healer as well, it seems."

"I'm willing to bet the surprises don't end there." Inuyasha muttered.

Kouga nodded in agreement. "I kind of want to spar against him."

"To see what he's like when he's fighting full out?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kouga's head turned towards the great towering doors to see a servant walking towards them.

"Excuse me," the servant said, a small smile on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru requires your presence in the Great Dining Hall. His guests are arriving."

Inuyasha merely grunted in understanding as he stood, the others following suit.

In the time that they had stayed in Sesshomaru's home, they had been treated surprisingly well. They had all received their own rooms, all lavish and extravagant in their own ways. They had been fed and given clothing, though they had tried to refuse the latter, their attempts of returning the clothing were rebuffed by kind smiles that promised much pain. Not only that, but they had been treated politely and with respect.

As for Kagome though, many had given her weary and disgusted looks, even on behalf of the humans. Kagome didn't seem to care the looks thrown her way, that, or she remained oblivious to them which was hard to accomplish admittedly. The miko had also been keeping her distance from the rest of the group since the incident.

Admittedly, Inuyasha wasn't sure what to think about the girl's actions. He'd been traveling with Kagome for a good while and while there had been occasional… incidences, they had never been as bad as what he had witnessed. No matter how much he had wanted to deny it, he couldn't even lie to himself. He couldn't deny that Kagome's behavior has gotten increasingly aggressive and that her attitude has turned towards something less kind and more controlling.

 **-xXx-**

Kiba had woken in his bed severely disoriented but he felt better than he had in days. He had spent a few moments staring at the ceiling before realizing what had happened. Then, almost immedietly after his sudden realization, he groaned.

" _Holy shit_ , the others must think I'm dead by now." He rubbed the palm of his hands over his face frustratingly. "At least I feel better now." Kiba said aloud before sitting up, marveling at the well-rested feeling that he had. "I need a bath though."

The Inuzuka made his way to the great bath, grabbing new clothing on the way as well as his usual hygienic products. There was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind. It felt like he had forgotten something but he couldn't remember, which was very frustrating. He frowned as he rolled his shoulders, trying to rid them of the tension that had accumulated during his long sleep.

He sighed in relief as he sunk into the heated waters, not at all minding the scalding heat. His head leaned back and the Inuzuka stared absentmindedly into the air as he wondered, not for first or last time, how his friends and family were doing, how his village was fairing. Most of all, his mind wandered to one Shimura Danzo. It bothered him that he couldn't continue his investigations because something in him told him that he _needed_ to continue. There was a feeling of foreboding that always came at the thought of the old war hawk and Kiba was sure that whatever was to be found was going to be decidedly unpleasant.

His instincts had hardly ever failed him and they wouldn't now, but he wished that he was wrong about this. Wished that one of his own fellow villagers wasn't so shrouded in mystery and such _darkness_.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. Now was now the time to think about such things but unfortunately, his mind was still set towards a darker path and his mind replayed his dispute with Kagome.

"I just don't understand her…" He muttered as he rinsed the soap from his body. "But then again, I haven't known her for all that long. I wish I could have gotten along with her, at least for the sake of the mission, but I'm pretty sure it's too late for that now." The Inuzuka sighed in faint contentment as he lavished in the heated waters for a few moments.

As he thought back to the last few days spent in the company of his new companions, the Inuzuka remembered what it was that had eluded his mind. "I remember now… Sesshomaru-sama is having guests over." With some reluctance, the shinobi left the bath. "I should be there. If only to be considerate."

Drying himself off, the Inuzuka dressed himself in the best clothes that he had. It was the clothes that he wore during clan meetings as he was an heir, he was often required to attend. The best clothing the Inuzuka had, currently at least, was his uniform. Black ANBU pants tucked into knee high black shinobi sandals and long-sleeved shirt under his armored vest that had black fur almost akin to same style of the Nidaime. To finish, he wore a black haori over the ensemble. The end result was surprisingly elegant and gave the Inuzuka somewhat of an intimidating look, especially with his more feral features and dark colors.

He removed his headband, deciding it was best to place it around his bicep under his haori instead. He tugged at his hair for a moment, realizing that his hair had gotten longer. It had been a while since he had cut his hair as he had never had an opportune moment to cut it. That, and it had always slipped his mind seeing as he had had more important matter to attend to. At least his hair looked tamer now that it was longer. It reached a little past his chin now.

As always, the Inuzuka hid a few weapons on his person. Just a few senbon, kunai, and shuriken.

"What a life." Kiba muttered quietly to himself as he left his room. He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping but judging by the stiffness of his body, it'd been a few days. Idly, he stretched his arms a bit, trying to rid the lingering tension. At least his bath had helped somewhat.

As the Inuzuka stepped into the corridor, the shinobi was instantly aware of others glancing his way. Kiba frowned a bit but he noticed that many were giving him looks of faint shock and surprise. Why, he didn't know.

"Inuzuka-sama!" A voice called out softly, tinged with surprise.

Kiba turned to see Akane coming his way. The maid's eyes were wide with shock and behind her, Nobuyuki was looking at him in the same manner.

Nobuyuki looked better than how Kiba had last remembered him but then again, last time the demon was writhing on the floor and in pain, covered in blood and looking as if he was on death's door. He was dressed in what looked like an elaborate armor, and he looked every bit a warrior. Behind him, another demon stood close.

He looked at the Inuzuka with curiosity in his blue eyes. He had pale platinum hair and he was dressed in the same armor as Nobuyuki. It seemed that they were a part of Sesshomaru's forces, part of whatever army he had.

"What happened to you Inuzuka-sama?" Akane asked. "We were looking for you and we couldn't find you, not to mention, we wouldn't even sense you! Your friends were worried. Rin-chan came looking for you too. She was very upset with your absence."

"Uh," Kiba frowned, guilt stirring in him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a commotion." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head in a somewhat nervous gesture. "I mean, I never left." Kiba said bluntly, smiling somewhat at the wide eyes that he garnered. "If you could take me to where the others are, I could explain properly as to what happened. It's better to just do it once."

Akane said nothing for a moment but she shook her head, trying to reign in her surprise. "Of course, Inuzuka-sama. This way please." She gestured with a hand to follow her. "The others should be gathered in the meeting room with Sesshomaru-sama. He has guests arriving soon."

"Guests?" Kiba murmured, blinking as Nobuyuki settled beside him on his right and the other pale haired demon on his left.

"Ah yes," Akane hummed, a small smile forming on her face as she glanced back at the Inuzuka. "You look amazing Inuzuka-sama, which is perfect for today!" She said happily. "We had clothing prepared for you but we since we couldn't get to you, we couldn't give them to you."

"Ah… my apologies."

Akane waved a nonchalant hand, seeming all the more carefree to the Inuzuka than when he had first met her. She had been more reserved then but that might have been because she had been apprehensive about him and the others.

"There's no need to apologize, Inuzuka-sama. I'm relieved to find you in good health." Akane said sincerely.

Kiba said nothing, merely nodding though there was a small smile on his face. He took in the faces of the demons, idly wondering what type they were, how it was that demons were really classified. They were so different from what he knew that they were a bit of marvel to him. They almost seemed like shinobi to him, except a lot more specialized, not to mention the distinctive characteristics that they had such as markings and even extra demonic features such as pointed ears and clawed hands and even the occasional animalistic feature.

They arrived to a large set of double doors which were opened by a pair of sentries who glanced at them with curiosity and faint surprise. The room was incredibly spacious and simply screamed luxury. There were paintings hung and the Inuzuka looked at them with no small amount of interest.

There was a painting of a man that looked startling alike to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha but older. He had long hair held in a ponytail, dressed similarly to Sesshomaru, he held his swords at his waist and even through the painting, Kiba could feel that this being had commanded great power and respect.

"Inuzuka-sama!"

"Holy shi─"

"Inuzuka-san?"

The shinobi was greeted by his new comrades with various looks of surprise and relief. What he noted instantly, and with some surprise, was that everyone was dressed in nicely. Inuyasha and Kouga had him taking double looks, however, with how different that they looked. He also noticed, that Kagome was sulkily sitting by herself in a corner but it seemed like she was determined to ignore them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha demanded, gold eyes scanning the other for any signs of injuries.

Kiba was about to reply but before he could, the large double doors opened again and this time, Sesshomaru strode in as imposing and as striking as ever. The demon wasn't alone, however. There were other figures following behind him that radiated a sort of strength and energy that made the shinobi stand straighter. He recognized the feeling of authority and they radiated it, none more so than Sesshomaru. There were three other signatures that was almost reminiscent of that of Sesshomaru's. Guards came in and stood unobtrusively near the walls, quiet and stoic.

Nobuyuki and the demon that had been with him were a few of them. There were others that the Inuzuka didn't recognize but he could see that they didn't carry Sesshomaru's crest, a royal purple crescent moon. There were different insignias, the Inuzuka noticed. There was a tribal like sun, a star ( _imagine the compass star_ ), and what looked like a tribal teardrop.

Akane bowed to Sesshomaru and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her as she did so.

Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the room, pausing slightly on the Inuzuka before he sat down. The others followed suit readily.

Kiba wasn't sure what exactly was going on but regardless, he had some semblance of an idea. It reminded him of one of the Inuzuka Clan meetings when they met other Clan Heads to discuss important matters and the like. The shinobi used his the training he learned in such occasions and stood straight, focusing his attention to the present and those before him.

"Sesshomaru, it has long been a long time since we have last talked." A demon with long blond hair said softly. He had a kind smile on his face but his pale blue eyes were sharp with assessment. On his forehead rested a pale orange tribal sun.

Of course, they wouldn't use honorifics with each other. They were all on equal standings with each other, all powerful demons and lords of their respectful lands.

"Indeed it has, Akihiko." A deep voice rumbled. He a sort of roguish look to him with his short red brown hair and wine-colored eyes. He wore red and white robes along with black armor that depicted the image of a star in gold.

"But then again, it's not like the we can leave our lands that often Ryoma." The demon gave a small sigh, hands clasped politely on his lap. He almost reminded the Inuzuka somewhat of what he imagined a Senju would be, with his long brown hair, deep emerald eyes and darkly colored skin.

"These are your guests, Sesshomaru?" Akihiko said, eyes roving over the assembled guests. "I assume you have them here for a reason. Perhaps for the same reason we have all gathered?" Akihiko switched his attention to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment, eyes closed in contemplation. He looked the very image of a lord and briefly, Kiba contemplated the kind of hidden village that Sesshomaru would run. He'd be the Kage of formidable shinobi, that was for sure.

 _Definitely a Kage… Anything less would be preposterous,_ Kiba thought. The idea of Sesshomaru bowing to the power of another being was even more ridiculous.

"This Sesshomaru has traveled across the lands in search for that _beast_. He flees like a coward at every encounter, however, and denies this Sesshomaru a proper duel." Sesshomaru said quietly, his voice commanding all attention.

From his seat, Kiba paid close attention. He could finally be getting comprehensive information about the state of the lands, what the recent goings were, and maybe even perhaps how situations were handled in according to threats and such. The fact that he was in the presence of the leaders of said lands was an unexpected bonus.

"You mean Naraku?" Ryoma bit out with no small amount of anger. "I can say with certainty that my lands have not been the only ones ravaged by that creature's foul machinations? Akihiko, Itsuki?"

The other demon lords nodded solemnly, and they accepted the tea that Akane offered quietly as she came in.

"There have been hordes passing through my lands nearly every day. Not only that, but they kill my livestock and they're destroying my people's crops. This can't go on any longer. My people will not survive _this_ if this continues." Itsuki hissed, his green eyes darkening with his anger.

Akihiko nodded, taking a sip of his tea while a clawed finger tapped thoughtfully at the rim. "It seems that Naraku wants to take control over our lands by forcing us into submission. I've stretched my forces thin across the lands trying to protect them and my people but they can't be everywhere at once." He gave a tired sigh. "How it is that he's creating those abominations at such an incredible rate and quantity is beyond me but we need to find out how and stop it fast."

"All I've seen are his damn minions. Have any of you encountered him recently?" Ryoma asked, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Akihiko and Itsuki shook their head.

Sesshomaru nodded, hands wrapped around his cup of tea. "This Sesshomaru encountered the beast just a few days ago, only a week's worth of travel from this Sesshomaru's palace. He tried to take Rin and he nearly succeeded." Sesshomaru said calmly but for a brief moment, his eyes flashed red with rage that contrasted sharply with his stoic face.

"They nearly took Rin-chan?" Itsuki repeated worriedly, a concerned frown flickering over his face.

Akihiko and Ryoma exchanged solemn looks.

"Yes. It was due to some intervention that Rin escaped." Sesshomaru turned to Kiba and he nodded slowly, understanding dawning over the faces of the demon lords. "Naraku intended to distract this Sesshomaru in order to kill Rin. He did this by engaging this Sesshomaru directly."

"Did he flee? Again?" Ryoma asked, nodding his head in thanks as Akane refilled his cup with hot tea.

"He did." Sesshomaru replied, biting back a growl building in his throat. "But not without injuring the beast."

The demon lords sat straighter, looking at the Demon Lord of the West in surprise.

"… This was not accomplished without Inuyasha's help, however, along with Inuzuka Kiba." Sesshomaru admitted. He hated to admit that he had help injuring the detestable demon but Sesshomaru wasn't going to lie. Though he hated that he could not have killed the demon on his own, working with Inuyasha wasn't as despicable as he thought it was going to be.

Sesshomaru was actually coming to find that he didn't hate his brother as much as he did when he was younger. When he had truly hated Inuyasha, he had been angry by his father's unfaithfulness to his mother and angry that his father had been turning his attention away when he himself had hardly had it. And then, Inuyasha had been the result. Inuyasha, Izayoi and Inutaisho had truly been the family that Sesshomaru's heart had longed for before he had buried it.

It had been painful.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" Itsuki asked, curious.

Sesshomaru gestured with a pale hand towards the Inuzuka now standing unobtrusively in a corner, blending in what shadows were to be found. "Inuyasha's comrades helped in occupying Naraku's demons while this Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inuzuka-san engaged directly with Naraku. He fled, like the coward that he is, but we had managed to injure him."

"Inuzuka-san, Inuyasha-san" Ryoma said, eyeing the shinobi and with a hand gestured him to come up towards the table, "step up please."

The shinobi did as he was asked, bowing towards the lords in respect ─ missing their surprised looks ─ and giving them as much attention as he would his superiors. "Ryoma-sama." He said quietly, eyes sharp and assessing.

Inuyasha did as was asked as well but with hidden trepidation. He wasn't used to being in the presence of such company. He was more used to being sneered at and discriminated for what he was. Trust and respect wasn't something that he gave easily.

"Tell me, how is it that you managed to injure Naraku?" Ryoma asked, trying to understand how it was that it had happened. "Naraku has an awful tendency to flee, not to mention those goddamned puppets of his that he likes to use."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, a scowl forming over his face. "I know what you mean but even I'm not sure how we got the bastard. I actually thought that he'd end up being a puppet." Inuyasha turned towards Kiba, eyebrows furrowed. "That's something I've wondered myself. Did you know about the puppets Inuzuka?" He asked.

At the question, the Inuzuka nodded. "I did." He answered. "Before I arrived to the battle, I had started sensing his energy. It was…" Kiba scowled as the others nodded along with him. They had all sensed the demon's foul energy at one point or another and they understood the horrid feeling it carried. "It wasn't that hard to know that he wasn't a puppet. I mean I could feel his energy. It's kind of hard not to. Besides, puppets have a different feel to them… It's a bit hard to explain."

"You felt his energy?" Miroku couldn't stop from asking the question. He was intrigued and he wanted to understand how it was that Kiba had managed what they couldn't. It might have been luck but anything was better than nothing.

The Inuzuka glanced at the monk from the corner of his eye but he didn't turn away from the lords before him. "I've fought puppet users before but it's probably not along the same as what you're thinking. I managed to sense Naraku because he couldn't hide his energy, not to mention with how it felt. His scent was another give away too, but his energy was what stood out to me. Puppets usually don't have the same scent as their users, not to mention they lack the energy inherent to all living creatures."

"What?" Itsuki looked towards the other with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's different for everyone. Demonic energy is different from humans and so on. Everyone can feel it in some way or another, like in the form of pressure, a visible aura or even killing intent." Kiba gave a small sigh. "I don't think everyone senses it the same way I do but some can, like priestesses and monks. As for the energy, it's just the energy that everyone naturally produces like spiritual energy and demonic energy. _How_ a person and to what extent one can sense depends on a person."

"And you can sense it?" Ryoma asked, trying to understand what was being said. "But you are neither a spiritual being or even part demon so how is it that you can? I thought that those were the only beings that could sense such things. A large number of humans remain largely ignorant to such matters, unless they're slayers but they train their senses more on the physical aspect instead of the spiritual one."

"I can because I was trained for it and my Clan has certain attributes that allows me for a more developed sensitivity." Kiba admitted.

"Could others be trained as well?" Akihiko asked, looking at the being before him with a measure of respect and surprise.

Kiba shook his head. "I'm sorry." It'd be hard to explain why they couldn't be trained because he wasn't even sure if what training methods he had could be applied to them as they were intended for chakra only. He didn't know how their powers worked. He was the only one of his kind in this world, a lonely thought for sure.

Itsuki nodded understandably before turning towards the other lords. "What we need to do is have some semblance of a plan to take down Naraku. It's the reason why we formed an alliance in the first place."

Ryoma gave a smirk. "That's not the only reason Itsuki. You and everyone else agreed because we weren't the bastards you thought we were."

Itsuki barely contained the put-upon sigh as he glared at the other. "Yes, well, just a while ago we were enemies, as had our predecessors. The fact that all the Lords of the North, South, East, and West have an alliance is astonishing. Such an alliance hasn't been seen in hundreds of years."

Sesshomaru nodded regally before Akane came up beside him, telling him that dinner was ready. He stood and the lords stood with him, the others following suit after. "Gentlemen, we shall dine." Sesshomaru strode from the room with the lords by his side, making an intimidating image.

Everyone bowed to the lords as they passed and gave murmurs of respect. How could they not? They were the most powerful beings in the lands, in terms of power, wealth, and political weight.

Kiba followed quietly, marveling at the respect that the demons garnered. No doubt from different combinations of fear and admiration. It reminded him of the looks the Sandaime used to get. A powerful and respected man, that one. Briefly, he entertained the image of all the Kage's meeting together but he quickly dismissed it.

Such a thing was unlikely to happen unless something drastic happened.

When they arrived to the dining hall, they were greeted by maids all standing to the side, waiting to tend to them. A large banquet was displayed on the great table, surprising the Inuzuka with the sheer amount of food that there was. The shinobi was led to his seat, which was coincidentally next to Sesshomaru's. In front of him sat the demon lords, all next to each other. Kouga sat next to Kiba and then the rest of the table was filled by Inuyasha and the others.

"My, you never fail to impress, Sesshomaru." Ryoma muttered, almost rolling his eyes. He didn't though because even he could admit to himself that out of all the demon lords, Sesshomaru was the strongest. It was simply a fact.

Sesshomaru said nothing but he turned his head slightly as he noticed a small form barreling towards the Inuzuka.

Kiba gave a faint sound of surprise ─ he'd noticed her coming his way a mile away ─ as he clutched at the small form that was one Rin.

"Inuzuka-sama! You're here, you're here!" Rin repeated, hugging the Inuzuka with all her might and without a second thought, climbed atop his lap and hugged the Inuzuka's torso and wound her arms around the other's neck. "Rin thought that you left! Rin went to look for you but Rin couldn't find you!" She said, a sad frown on her face and tears welling in her doe eyes.

"She's right you know." Kouga added as he saw him hurry to comfort the small girl. "We couldn't find you anywhere. Where'd you go off to anyway if you didn't go anywhere?" Kouga asked.

Kiba gently patted the girl's head, trying to comfort her but regardless, Rin held on tight.

At the end of the table, the others listened in curiously, wanting to know themselves what had happened to the Inuzuka.

 _A nosy bunch, those guys but then again, I suppose I owe them some type of an explanation. I did disappear on them after all. But how the hell do I explain them so they could understand?_ Kiba resisted the urge to sigh for what seemed like the millionth time. It felt like that was all he did these days. "Remember what I told you guys about chakra and all that? About physical and spiritual energy?"

At the faint nods that this garnered, Kiba continued though there were still faint looks of confusion thrown his way. "The simplest way I could explain is that my chakra was regulating itself. My seals had been disrupting the flow of my energy and because of that, it caused me to be sick. I didn't realize it until I started to really feel off and the way I was using my energy had only been hindering my process of healing."

"Wait," Miroku interrupted, staring at the Inuzuka thoughtfully, "when did this, uh, process begin?"

Kiba frowned. He'd been feeling off pretty much since he had arrived into this foreign world and the general hollowness that he'd always felt was normal to him now, although it's something that he's long accepted to live with. "I think my chakra has been off a little before I met Rin… so I think more than three weeks? I'm not too sure, really." _Since I appeared in this world…_

Sesshomaru frowned. What exactly were the effects of such actions? He didn't understand the Inuzuka's method of power, his chakra. The powers that he utilized were unlike anything he's ever seen. As far as humans went, this one was surprisingly competent whose company was also surprisingly pleasant compared to most humans that's he's met so far. It didn't hurt that Rin was fond of the Inuzuka as well.

Kiba continued, idly running a hand through Rin's hair. "I'm back to normal now though." _As normal as I can be, I suppose._

"Lord Sesshomaru," Itsuki said, "we should continue our meeting tomorrow. I don't think that there is a need to rush, especially about matters such as these." Itsuki glanced to his fellow lords who nodded along with his suggestion. "It's best to take our time."

Sesshomaru gave a small nod in agreement, keeping a subtle eye on all his guests, especially the miko. There was an air of animosity that was practically radiating from the woman and though she tried to hide it ─ pathetically so, might he add ─ her look of discontent was clear on her face. She kept glancing to the Inuzuka and frowning ever so often at Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kouga and Inuyasha were very well aware of the looks thrown their way but they were disregarded in light of Sesshomaru's guests. They didn't want to cause a situation although Kagome certainly didn't have the same reservations as they did it seemed.

The Inuzuka sighed as he tried to reign in the urge to growl at the girl that was sitting at the end of the table. It was becoming more and more apparent that the girl didn't belong in this mission. She was becoming increasingly aggressive towards the others and it was causing dissent among the group and that was the last thing that the Inuzuka wanted to do. As hard a thought it was, the Inuzuka thought that perhaps it was best to try to talk to Kagome to see if they could try to reach an understanding.

Kagome and the others had been friends before his arrival and friendship should never be broken if it could be avoided. Maybe if the Inuzuka reassured her that her 'fears' were for naught…

With that thought in mind, the Inuzuka went through his meal quietly all the while listening to the others talk, indulging Rin with his attention whenever she requested it.

It wasn't long until dinner finished and they were free to do as they wished. Kiba took this as his chance to make amends with Kagome though he knew that he had done no wrong… Regardless, he'd be the adult he was and act rationally. He could only hope that Kagome would do the same.

With a deep breath, the Inuzuka hurried to catch up with the black-haired time traveler. "Kagome!" He called out, relived when he caught the girl's attention. "Can I talk to you?"

Kagome glared at the other as anger rushed forwards at the mere sight of the other. "What do you want?" She said scathingly as she crossed her arms. _He's the reason why everyone's looking at me like I'm evil. He's the reason Inuyasha doesn't have his beads. Don't they understand that he needs them? Don't they understand that they don't_ need _him!?_

Kiba resisted the urge to snap at the other. "Could you walk with me please? It'd be better if we talked at the training grounds or something." He suggested.

Kagome eyed the other with suspicion and in reply she merely turned around and began to walk in the direction of the training grounds. Why the other wanted to talk there was beyond her and she really didn't care what the other had to say but she'd listen to the other. "Well are you coming or are you going to stand there like a moron?" She said loudly and resisted the urge to smirk as she saw others glance their way. No doubt those looks were for the damn interloper.

The Inuzuka nearly growled at the other. God, he was trying to be civilized! Why was she making it so hard? He followed nonetheless and followed silently behind the other.

They arrived quickly in tense silence. Kiba sat in one of the many stone benches that were at the side of the spacious training ground. It reminded the Inuzuka of the ones that were in Konoha. There were many soldiers at the training ground scattered across. Some were practicing their sword play, others were working on their hand to hand combat, and some were even working on their conditioning. It was somewhat surprising to the Inuzuka to see that there were also many females that made a large part of Sesshomaru's army. He had somewhat expected there to be less, if only because of the era that he appeared to be in.

Kagome sat next to the other with so small amount of reluctance. Her foot tapped against the ground in an agitated rhythm.

Kiba took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru came upon the training grounds to assess his soldiers. Behind him at a respectful distance were his Commanders, one Akiyama Nobuyuki and Kobayashi Haruka. The demon lords of the North, South, and East were gazing around with interested faces. It was nothing they haven't seen before but Sesshomaru's grand palace was a piece of art and the power and tenacity that his men displayed was admirable.

Suffice to say, he was somewhat surprised to see Kiba and Kagome at the training grounds.

"Inuzuka-san?" Nobuyuki muttered, eyes trained on the shinobi and a frown forming on his face as he spotted the miko beside him. "What is she doing?" He muttered to himself and he couldn't help his eyes from narrowing in suspicion.

"Ah, he's the one right?" Haruka said, faint surprise crossing the demon's face. He glanced to his comrade for a moment somewhat amazed at the intensity in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to tear the miko apart with his bare hands. "He's the one that healed you?"

Nobuyuki nodded absently, eyes still trained on the Inuzuka and the miko.

"Healed?" Akihiko repeated softly, eyebrows drawn in thought as he glanced towards his old subject and then to Sesshomaru. "Did something happen?"

Sesshomaru spared the other a glance. "There was an altercation between Nobuyuki and the miko." He turned his gaze back to the training filed, observing his soldiers for a moment before drifting back to the Inuzuka. "Inuzuka healed him."

"Kagome," Kiba said quietly, a look of contemplation on his face as he turned to face the miko. "I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to try to work out a sort of…" Kiba trailed off for a moment, trying to find a word to describe what he wanted from the other, "I wanted to try to work out a truce with you. I don't want this," Kiba motioned between them, "to affect the others."

Kagome frowned heavily. "This?" She said incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Frustration welled within the shinobi but he breathed out carefully, unwilling to show his discomfort to the other but it was hard. Even though he was different from his fellow Inuzuka, he still retained some of their traits such as their inclinations to feel emotions heavily.

"I mean you hate me Kagome. _You_ don't _like_ me." He said bluntly. "I want to make you understand that I'm not trying to take your place in the group Kagome. I never wanted to." He explained. "I just went along because Rin asked me to and because it was obviously the right thing to do. I mean Naraku needs to be stopped for the greater good. What was I supposed to do walk away?"

"Yes!" Kagome snapped, drawing the attention of others around her but she remained oblivious to their stare. "I wanted─ no, I _want_ you to leave! We don't need your help here! We were doing just fine before you butted in. Rin could have gotten over you. She's a kid! She won't even remember you once you're gone!"

The comment hurt the Inuzuka, it really did.

"Kagome─" Kiba started.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "I don't even know why the others want you here! What I know is that ever since you came things have been going downhill. And it's all. Your. _Fault!_ "

Kiba couldn't stop the growl that broke his throat. "How can you blame me!? I have no control over their actions! What they do is up to them." Kiba stood, "God, Kagome, all I wanted was to at least try to put aside all of this damn irrational hatred that you have for me because _god knows_ that's the _last_ thing we need."

Kagome gave a scandalized gasp. " _Excuse me!?_ "

"You heard me Kagome!" Kiba snapped. "Whatever it is you think I'm doing, stop! I'm not trying to take your place or whatever ridiculous notions you've come up with. All I wanted was a damned truce but it's clear to me that you're not a fucking grown up and you think that your way is the _only_ way." The Inuzka turned away from her, anger rising like a tidal wave.

A small form collided against his leg and the Inuzuka glanced down to see Rin looking at him with teary eyes.

"I-Inuzuka-sama?" She said quietly, hands gripping at the material of his pants as she glanced uncertainly between Kagome and Kiba. "Are you okay?" She asked. She had followed him because she had feared that he'd disappear again. She didn't know him well enough yet to not worry like when Sesshomaru-sama leaves. Sesshomaru-sama leaves but he always came back. Inuzuka-sama? She wasn't sure yet so she'd stay near him in the meantime until she was reassured but she didn't doubt his word. It was just a personal fear of hers.

Kiba took a deep breath, trying to curb his anger if only for Rin, but it was _hard_. He really didn't want to upset her because then it'd upset _him_. He didn't like seeing her so sad. It was like seeing Naruto depressed and that was one thing a person simply did not do.

Kagome stood as well ─ completely disregarding Rin ─ her face turning red and hands curled at her sides. "You're the same age as me! You can't say that about me! We're the sa─"

Kiba turned so fast that Kagome couldn't even comprehend what had happened but in the blink of an eye he had the sharp edge of his katana pointed at her throat. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Higurashi!" He didn't want to be compared to _her_. He didn't like her attitude, her sheer arrogance and her controlling ways. It made him so _angry_. "I am _nothing_ like you."

Kagome was deathly pale but she still found the strength to glare at him.

Kiba snarled. "God, I can't even stand to look at you." He turned away from the miko. _I need to be alone,_ he thought, _before I do something I regret. My patience only runs so far._ He turned away to leave, with a hand gently on Rin's shoulder, but there was the sound of chains and something wrapped around his waist and he was yanked back with such force that it took his breath away and the Inuzuka slammed to the ground, the force of it breaking the ground apart.

"My, what a _touching_ scene." A voice sneered.

Kiba's voice ran cold. He knew that voice. _God,_ he thought, _this day_ could _get worse._ _Why does this happen to me?_ "It's _you_." Kiba said quietly, pushing himself up from the rubble and his eyes instantly landed to Rin who was only a few feet away. "Rin!"

The little girl was crying and then, the others sprung into action, Sesshomaru leading the way.

It was too late, however, as a great bubble of glowing blue erupted around them. The barrier pulsed with chakra, once, twice, three times before it became clear.

There was laughter and the Inuzuka returned his attention to his enemy. It was the same missing-nin that had gotten him into this mess in the first place. The same missing-nin that had nearly killed his teammates along with him.

" _You._ " Kiba growled as he stood and Rin ran behind him to hide. He could hear her stifled cries and it made him grit his teeth and despite wanting to comfort the little girl, he didn't dare to turn his attention away from the missing-nin. Not to mention Kagome was there with them too, trapped with them. "Nakamura Katsuro, S-Ranked _nukenin_ from Yugagakure." Kiba recited. He knew this man quite clearly from the pages of the Bingo Book.

Nakamura laughed, his voice harsh and cold, and gave a smile that was full of teeth. "Oh, so you remember me, huh, Inuzuka?" He said, hands tightening around his sword and radiating a killing intent that made Rin cry out harshly and tighten her grip on Kiba and Kagome shake at the feel of it.

Sesshomaru was so very angry. His sword was drawn and his soldiers had immedietly followed suit and he sent a wave of blue energy from Tensaiga. His anger only grew when the barrier pulsed with strange energy and remained intact without a single scratch. He would have turned into his greater demon form then, but he did not want to cause any unnecessary injuries.

"What the fuck?"

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha running beside him, gold eyes taking in the scene before him and sword drawn.

"Inuyasha, break the barrier!" Miroku ordered, his voice stern.

"Way ahead of you houshi." Inuyasha muttered as he lifted his sword, concentrating and swiping his sword down powerfully. " _Kongosoha!_ "He cried. (Adamant Barrage) There was a wave of diamond shards infused with Inuyasha's and Tetsusaiga's energy. They sped towards the barrier but Inuyasha and the others were left gaping in shock as the barrier didn't even make a crack at the onslaught.

"What?" Miroku gasped, staring in disbelief.

"That didn't work!?" Sango cried out, holding her demon bone boomerang in hand. "That attack could break though most barriers, spiritual or demonic, and it didn't even make a scratch!?"

Kiba stiffened, hearing the voices of his new comrades behind his back. _This isn't good. I'm trapped in a barrier against an S-ranked missing ninja with Rin at my back... and Kagome._ "Let Rin and Kagome out! They have nothing to do with this!" He demanded, heart pounding in worry for Rin. _It was one thing to go against those mindless demons but this? God, how could I have not sensed him?!..._ He pushed the thought away.

Nakamura merely gave a smirk, insanity and bloodlust written in his face. "It was because of you that I ended in this godforsaken place. My orders had been so simple you know?" He sighed tragically, as if trying to gain understanding from the other.

"Orders?" Kiba repeated, his mind running through strategies and plans, and drawing many conclusions from that statement, many causing dread to pool in the Inuzuka's stomach.

"Oh, right I'm a missing nin. But you already knew that." Nakamura laughed, cold and cruel. "But you see, Inuzuka, I got orders from the leader of the Akatsuki himself! It was quite the surprise for little ole' me but I got offered half a million up front and half a million after I completed my mission! And such an easy mission too!" He gave a smile, his tone delighted and hands clapping together happily.

The Inuzuka could feel his face pale. The worst thing that could happen, _did_ happen. Now was not the time to panic however. He needed to be calm and level headed. A snarl twisted his lips and a clawed hand gripped his haori and the Inuzuka threw it to the ground, exposing his ANBU like shinobi wear. His headband glinted proudly in the light around his arm.

At the Inuzuka's anger, a smirk stretched across Nakamura's face. "Such easy pickings… Kill the newest generations of shinobi, Nakamura. Cripple their forces, Nakamura. Kill as many Leaf as you can... Basically a free pass for slaughter… not that I would have need it though." A laugh bubbled out, harsh and insane. "You know what the best part is though? It's the fact that Akatsuki is going to do all us nukenin a favor by destroying all those pesky hidden villages!"

He pulled a kunai with a tag attached to the end and threw it to the ground away from him, seals glowing brightly with chakra and as he pushed Rin back towards Kagome. He mentally apologized as he heard her cry out with shock and worry. A barrier of his own formed around her and Kagome, keeping them in place and flashing white as long lines of Fuinjutsu bloomed beneath her feet. The seal was one of his best pieces of work. A barrier made of multi layered seals and reinforced with ninjutsu and charged with an extensive pool of stored chakra. It'd only go down with a key or if he was dead and that wasn't likely to happen if Kiba could stop it.

The Inuzuka lunged forward with a burst of chakra, one of his katana striking harshly against Nakamura's own blade and the other held in his hand. He glared at the nukenin, wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out.

"Oh, are you angry puppy?" Nakamura laughed, sending the Inuzuka flying across the field and into the barrier with a harsh and well-timed kick, smiling as he heard the other's cry of pain. "You Konoha shinobi are always so self-righteous, thinking yourself above others, above reproach, when even one of your own go against the very ideals your pathetic village stands for. No one goes against that village elder of yours though. Who was it?" The nukenin gave a hum, taking in the sight of the Inuzuka panting with sadistic pleasure and glee. "Shimura Danzo! Now that bastard has a few screws lose! He lured away Orochimaru and corrupted the Akatsuki and god knows what else! A right piece of work, that one."

Kiba couldn't help the shock crossing his face. "W-What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All the information he'd gathered, the dark trails and puzzle pieces suddenly became a clearer and daunting picture. If what Nakamura said was true… "How would you know that?" He asked. "Answer me!"

Nakamura stood across the shinobi, mirth dancing in his eyes and his stance casual, not at all intimidated or worried by the Inuzuka. "You know what I'm talking about don't you? You've uncovered some of it, I can tell." Nakamura raised his blade, pointing it towards the Inuzuka. "Who else would order a clan massacre?" He chuckled, the shadows across his face and eyes shining with bloodlust and insanity.

Behind the barrier, the others could only watch and listen closely as their attacks had no effects on the barrier. It was frustrating to many but they could do nothing.

"Clan massacre?" Kouga said disbelievingly, his mind bringing forth images of his deceased tribe, torn apart by Kagura's winds.

"What in the world…" Miroku muttered, eyes transfixed on the scene before him. "Did you hear what he said? About Inuzuka-san's village? And his comrades?"

Inuyasha gave a low growl, earning a glance from Sango. "It was hard not to."

Sango gritted her teeth, wishing that she could help the Inuzuka but she knew that the fight was beyond her skill as much as it she hated to admit. She saw their speed and the sheer strength behind their attacks and she could only marvel and wonder how it is they gained such power.

Kiba stood strong and resolute, unwilling to waver before his opponent. Nakamura was an S-Ranked nukenin and with a bounty in nearly all the Elemental Countries, each half a million or higher. He was known for his sheer brutality and sadistic and masochistic pleasures, almost on the same level as Hidan of the Akatsuki. Nakamura was strong, scarily so, but Kiba had trained for _years_ and not once had he ever been able to go full out. Now was his chance to see if his training paid off.

The Inuzuka glanced at Rin from the corner of his eyes and he saw her watching fearfully, tears falling down her face and arms wrapped around her legs.

Now… it was time to see if he could truly protect his loved ones. He might end up weaker than Nakamura, maybe or maybe not, but a shinobi was more than just their strength.

Kiba's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows were drawn. "Are you done yet, Nakamura?" He said, sheathing his swords and allowing his chakra to flow through his limbs. "You talk too much."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he sensed the swell of energy. Without turning his gaze, he said, "Miko, play close attention." He ordered, "See the difference for yourself."

Kagome stiffened and her hands curled into fists as she felt her face heat up. He was mocking her, surely. Her glee at the kick that had been delivered to the Inuzuka had startled her but she had pushed the rational voice at the back of her mind away. At Sesshomaru's order, however, her glee had all but dissipated. Had that been her, her bones would have surely shattered.

They had all seen Kiba break the ground beneath him and they had felt the barrier reverberate with quite the force as he hit it.

"How is Inuzuka-sama still standing?" Sango wondered. "I know that he wields different powers but still… to be able to sustain that kind of damage is amazing. If that were me my bones would have been broken ten times over."

The other three demon lords, Akihiko, Itsuki, and Ryoma, glanced towards each other before returning their attention to the fight. They were intrigued and surprised. They had heard part of the feats that the human was capable of but to see it with their own eyes was a different matter.

Meanwhile, Nobuyuki watched attentively, wishing nothing more than to be inside the barrier to assist the Inuzuka. It felt like he was already failing in his promise and it galled him although he knew the Inuzuka to be a capable fighter, the sheer amount of bloodlust had surprised him. As far as he knew, Kiba's opponent, Nakamura, was a human but right now he seemed more like a demon ─ no, a _beast_ ─ lost to the most primal of urges.

Kiba flexed his claws as he took in a deep breath, letting a calm wash over him and allowing his face to be wiped of emotion except for the burning determination in his eyes and cool calculation. The Inuzuka assessed his opponent for a moment, noting the use of his katana and remembering his heavy use of ninjutsu from the battle with Team 8.

Nakamura made an annoyed sound. "Well if you're not going to make the first move then I will." Nakamura surged forward, a blur of speed to the humans watching the fight, and visible to those with demon blood, some more so than others. Nakamura came towards Kiba swiping down with a katana charged with blue chakra to empty air and immedietly spotted him the air, having jumped high to dodge the swipe.

Nakamura narrowed his eyes at the Inuzuka and his free hand sped through one handed seals. " _Futon: Shinkugyoku!_ " (Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet) He breathed in deep and then in the next moment, breathed out several small speeding blasts of compressed air.

Immedietly Kiba contorted in the air as he jumped to avoid the dangerous blasts of wind chakra, grimacing as one of the bullets gauged a track across his armor and grazed his arm, blood immedietly welling and falling.

The others looked in shock.

"No!" Sango breathed, eyes wide in surprise.

"Is that the same energy that Inuzuka uses?" Kouga said in disbelief.

"I thought Inuzuka was the only one," Inuyasha said, "but by the sound of it, Inuzuka didn't expect to see this guy."

The S-Class missing nin didn't miss the damage he'd caused. No, his senses were finely tuned to the other. He was having fun and the only thing he wanted more was the death of the Inuzuka before him. Before, he had something good going for him. He had plans that were easy enough to enact but then this damned Konoha shinobi… No, the Inuzuka was going to _die_. The decision was final in the insane shinobi's mind. _And I'll do whatever it takes,_ his mind hissed.

Kiba landed on his feet, a hand on his arm as he briefly surveyed the damage that had been wrought. His arm was bleeding slower now but it wasn't an immediate concern unless he managed to kill Nakamura in the least amount of time possible, which was his goal now. Nakamura was older than him, had more experience and _maybe_ had more chakra than him. Not to mention, he was an ranked as an _S-Class._

The entire ordeal had Kiba's mind whirling. Who wouldn't? If they were in the Inuzuka's place then they'd understand his apprehension, his hidden fear. He had a lot riding on him, Konoha especially. The information that he had gained…

 _I need to report to Tsunade-sama… but I can't._ Kiba kept his eyes trained on the other. _But for now, I need to defeat Nakamura. I can't afford to extend this fight!_

"What's the matter puppy?" Nakamura mocked, a grin stretching eerily on his face. "Are you scared? I'm not surprised. Or is it that information that's bothering you? I don't blame you!" Nakamura pushed the hair away from his face in a nonchalant manner. "I mean who knew that Konoha was so dark? That dammed village is constantly spewing out crap about how great it is… but then again, don't all the hidden villages?"

Kiba didn't react to the other's words. He narrowed his eyes, hands tightening ever so slightly on his swords. He took a deep breath and against his instinct and everything taught to him, he closed his eyes.

Seeing this, Nakamura was baffled and then anger was welling in him and rising like a tsunami, encompassing all its wake. _How dare he!?_ He thought. _How dare he!?_

The Inuzuka's actions could be seen as arrogant, similar to Kakashi and his book but was it really arrogance if he had the power to back his actions and words? No. That was confidence and as much uncertainty Kiba was feeling, he couldn't afford to falter right now.

So with a pulse of chakra, seals on his torso glowed white. Bands of white appeared on his wrists and feet for a few moments and with a sound akin to chains breaking, they snapped. A heavy weight disappeared and the Inuzuka felt lighter than he had in years. Mentally, he thanked Lee for the idea of weights. His swords were still held in his hands and with a slight of adjustment to his grip, he lunged forward and in what seemed like an instant, the Inuzuka was before Nakamura, golden eyes boring into the other and swords locked in a stalemate against the other's.

Nakamura made a sound of surprise and disbelief and he had no time to think as the Inuzuka engaged him a sword fight. The Konoha shinobi's speed was substantially higher and the missing nin actually had to take the other seriously, which angered him _greatly_. He was a better fighter, he was an S-ranked nukenin and he had to fight this brat? He _refused_ to believe that the other was a threat to him. _Refused!_

With a growl and rage in his eyes, Nakamura put more power and speed behind his attacks.

The strikes of their weapons caused bright sparks in the air and the clang of weapons rang in the air.

"I can barely see them!" Sango said, amazed, as she squinted her eyes to try to see the fight better. She was trained greatly in her senses as a demon slayer but what was before her was on a different level altogether.

"What I want to know is how Kiba gained such speed…" Kouga said, a thoughtful look on his face and eyes staring intently at the fight before him. It made him reflect on his self, about his own power and he couldn't help but compare himself to the Inuzuka and feel inadequate. He used jewel shards to boost his speed and power but the Inuzuka did so by his own power… Perhaps he could improve on his own too… perhaps he didn't need the shards. _Maybe… it's time to get rid of the shards. I can't improve myself if I keep depending on them._ Kami knew that he'd need to improve. They all did. _I know I can do it,_ he thought determinedly.

"He gained speed when he broke his bands of… light? Energy?" Miroku observed, trying to concentrate on the fight before him but he was worried for the girls trapped in the barrier. They were trapped but at least they were protected by the Inuzuka's own barrier. "The fight is getting more intense…" Miroku added, sensing the rise of energy and power. It made him worry even more. The amount of malice that was radiating from the Inuzuka's opponent alarmed him. It reminded him of Naraku for a moment.

Inuyasha nodded, eyes narrowed as he followed the fight attentively.

Rin, behind the barrier created by the Inuzuka, couldn't help but whimper and cry. She was afraid and she wanted to get out. She wanted to be beside her Sesshomaru-sama, or even Inuzuka-sama but he was busy fighting for them, protecting them! She tried to gain comfort by getting close to Kagome but the other merely scowled at her, brushing her away without a second thought. Rin whimpered in fear and distress. She tried to calm herself. As young as she was, she still knew that crying helped nothing and no one. So with shaky hands she wiped her tears away, took a deep breath and kept to herself and away from Kagome.

Of course, the actions weren't missed and sharp eyes caught them.

Nakamura snarled as he pushed the Inuzuka away with his sword, grinning crazedly as he sent the other skidding, though the other didn't fall unfortunately. "Oh dearie…" He started, his tone chiding and slightly hysterical. "No, no, no~" He repeated. "That just won't do! No matter what you do Inu-chan you won't win! If you kill me you have no way home!" He laughed, the sound echoing loudly and ominously through the training grounds and making more than one shift uneasily.

The thought hadn't occurred to the Inuzuka. He had thought that he'd need to recreate the events that brought him to this world in the first place however. That was only if there had been a chance of even finding the one who sent him here in the first place and even then, the chances had been infinitely small. He'd gotten lucky this time but what the other was saying… "What?" Kiba said hoarsely, his composure breaking.

"Oh, I lied about what I said earlier." Nakamura grinned, savoring the other's look of disbelief. "I do know a way home, of course, but I was short on chakra and that little stunt you pulled before…" Images of his own attack meeting the other's flashed in his mind. "That messed up my system badly, you little shit. I came here to kill you. But what are I want to know is… are you still going to kill me Inuzuka? Me, your only ticket home?" He mocked.

Kiba didn't say anything for a moment as a cold feeling settled over him because he could tell that the other was telling the truth. This was an S-Class nukenin wanted in many of the Elemental Countries, a man that had nearly killed his comrades, a man that accepted a mission without hesitation on behalf of the Akatsuki. Indecision warred in him but deep down he already knew his choice.

He already made it.

 _I can't… I c-can't go home._ Kiba thought, a feeling of resignation surging in him. _But… I just can't let Nakamura go either._ He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve. _It's for the good of the village,_ Kiba thought as he remembered what Nakamura's mission was on behalf of the Akatsuki. He couldn't let him go. His friends and family were capable, his _generation_ was strong but even then, he couldn't help but want to protect them. _Besides, something tells me that Nakamura would never let me go back alive, no matter what I did. Just remember Kiba,_ his mind flashed through memories, images of his friends and family smiling and laughing, his people, his great village. _Shinobi are ones that endure…_

The Inuzuka swallowed heavily, emotions wiped from his face as he stared at the nukenin before him. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His actions spoke enough for him.

"Damnit Inuzuka…" Inuyasha muttered, hand on his sword. "What the fuck does he mean about a way home? Is his home really that inaccessible?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, staring pensively at the scene before him. He was displeased that his ward was caught so close in the battle but he knew it was through no fault of anyone. He could care less about the human woman. His instincts were telling him to rip the human male, this _Nakamura_ , apart to pieces and he agreed. Nothing would satisfy him more that to see his blood spill to the ground for his offence against this Sesshomaru.

"Oh, what's wrong puppy?" Nakamura said, laughing once more. "Are you upset? I mean, I guess if I was in your place I would be too. It's not every day one learns about the deep dark secrets of their village and Danzo is certainly a piece of work!~ Then there were those Uchiha. So troublesome with their Curse of Hatred."

Kiba's said nothing. He sheathed his swords away. His chakra readily moved at his command. It circulated through him like blood in his veins, supplying him strength. With a blur of speed, Kiba appeared before the nukenin, interrupting what the other was going to say.

Nakamura saw the fist going towards his face and he thought nothing of the action. There was no way that such an attack would damage him. With a grin, he moved to prepare to intercept the attack but then there was pain, _surprise, anger, hate ─_

Nakamura was sent hurling back, coughing up blood and he made a sound of pain and anger as he was sent colliding back into his own barrier with a loud bang. He slid down, barely managing to stay on his feet. Anger was clear on his face as he looked towards the Inuzuka who was staring back at him coldly.

The shadows across the Inuzuka's face made him look intimidating and his eyes almost seemed to glow with power.

"What!?" Nakamura snarled, an arm curled around his waist trying to soothe the radiating pain. He had been prepared to intercept the attack but _somehow_ the Inuzuka slipped past his defenses and hit his torso instead. _Nononono─_ he thought repeatedly, _this isn't possible. I refuse to think that this brat is even a threat to me! I'm stronger, better─_

"You talk too much, Nakamura." Kiba repeated, but he slid into a stance as he sensed the other's chakra rise in response.

"How _dare_ you!" He hissed. His hands blurred into hand signs. Anger and bloodlust demanded that he kill the other. He wanted nothing more than that and Nakamura agreed. His chakra spiked and then, Nakamura was _changing._

Kiba's eyes widened slightly and he nearly growled. There was the sound of bones breaking and the Inuzuka could only watch as Nakamura turned into something akin to a demon. It reminded him of the Sound shinobi that he had fought long ago, of Sakon and Ukon… And Nakamura may as well have been from Sound.

"What?" Kiba said, eyes trained on trained on the black marks spreading from the nukenin's neck. It covered the skin in black and from where he was standing, he could sense the tainted chakra in the other. Nakamura wasn't recognizable anymore. He really did look like Sakon and Ukon with horns and weirdly colored skin and there seemed to be bones protruding from his back.

"You recognize it don't you Inuzuka?" Nakamura said, his voice deeper, grating and distorted. His eerie black eyes stared intently at the Inuzuka, a grin exposing jutting fangs and sharp teeth. "I forgot to mention that I didn't just keep with the Akatsuki." He laughed, low and mocking. "Orochimaru gave me his seal, and he even gave me a few stolen bloodlines too!" He stopped suddenly, staring intently towards the Konoha shinobi. "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to string up your body for your whole village to see." He pointed a clawed finger towards the other. "And then, I'm going to go after that damned clan of yours _Inuzuka_." He yelled as he lunged towards the other, the ground breaking beneath his feet.

"What!?" Nobuyuki hissed. He was confused as to what happened. How could the human have changed the way he had? It was unlike anything he's ever seen.

"Are you confused?" Haruka said. He's been Nobuyuki's friend for years, along with his mate. He had been there when his friend had fallen and the gratitude that he's felt towards the Inuzuka hadn't abated since then. It was great relief… especially considering that he's very fond of his friend. He'd never admit that. No. The depth of his feelings towards his comrade was something he never liked to dwell on, mostly because it only reminded him of his heartache. "Because I am. This shouldn't have been possible."

"Of course!" Nobuyuki responded. "But what I hate is that I can't help Inuzuka-sama." His eyes were trained on the fight. He wasn't the only one.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, pushing back strands of black hair away from his face. "It is peculiar. I've never seen humans such as them, with their strange powers… The other one, Nakamura, I think? He unsettles me." Haruka said, a frown forming on his face. "His scent is appalling and he feels… _wrong_." He added.

"Well, at least I wasn't just imagining things then." Nobuyuki said, glancing towards the other with relief. He smiled slightly as he sensed another presence beside him and he immedietly recognized his mate. "Makoto." He said, relief clear in his voice.

"Nobuyuki." He said, a small smile on his face. "Haruka." He greeted the other with a small nod as he gave Nobuyuki a small touch to his elbow, smiling slightly as he felt the other lose some of his tension.

Haruka glanced towards the other for a moment and he felt a pang in his chest. He disregarded the feeling with much practice. "You don't have to worry Nobuyuki. I have a feeling that Inuzuka-sama will win."

"Of that, I have no doubt my friend." _But I can tell it won't be easy…_

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, staring at one of his Commanders from the corner of his eye for a moment before turning his focus back to the fight. The intruder reminded the _daiyoukai_ of one of Naraku's many foul creations. He could hardly call the other human. Even its scent had changed.

"My, Sesshomaru, you certainly found yourself one of a kind." Ryoma said. "I can see how it is that he managed to help injure Naraku."

Itsuki nodded. "It's… reassuring to have him on our side though I can see that this fight is challenging to Inuzuka-san. His opponent's energy changed and I can see that whatever damage he had caused before has healed. Add to the fact that he looks older… I'd assume that he has more battle experience than Inuzuka-san"

Nakamura smirked at the Inuzuka as he engaged the other in a battle of taijustu. They exchanged blows and Kiba managed to keep up with the other by taking advantage of his speed. He could tell already that Nakamura's attack has increased in strength and speed, which frustrated him.

Dodging a kick towards his back, the Inuzuka's senses blared with alarm and he instantly jumped back. It was lucky that he did so. A sharp bone jutted out from the nukenin's shoulder, sharp and a bleached white.

"Kekkai Genkai." Kiba muttered as bones that tried to run him through. "Shikotsumyaku." (Dead Bone Pulse) "From the Kahuya Clan, but wasn't Kimimaro the last?"

"You wouldn't believe the trouble that I had to go through to get this!" Nakamura said, dodging a kick towards his head. His hands slammed on the earth, grinning as a forest of sharp bones broke through the earth but he frowned a moment later when he saw the Inuzuka jump in the air and balance himself atop the sharp point of a bone. _This brat is just won't die easy,_ he groused.

Kiba frowned, wondering what the other meant. Inwardly, he hoped that this would be the last of the hidden surprises that Nakamura had but something to told him otherwise. _He's so arrogant, talking the way he is and just letting all that information out but the only reason he'd do that is because he understands that no one else would be able to do anything with that information but me, and he definitely intends to kill me._ Kiba's eyes narrowed. _Nothing is ever easy, is it?_

"Oto is actually a great village, hell, you should have seen the villagers! I expected Orochimaru to be a shit Kage but I was surprised when he was actually doing a decent job at running the damn village. Too bad I had to twist his arm a bit to get the damn seal." Nakamura huffed at the memory. That was certainly a fight he'd rather forget. He was S-Class but the damn snake was fucking _Sannin_. He nearly died that time but holding some villagers hostage as well as stealing a few secrets did the trick, as well as a few underhanded moves, but he never said that he had _honor_. That shit was for the samurai.

That was the last thing that the Inuzuka expected to hear but he filed the detail away. After all, what was said wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination, especially because no one really knew the Sannin. No one ever gave the man a chance, and then Danzo…

Kiba dodged yet another deadly sharp bone but unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to dodge another hit as the Kekkei Genkai cut through his torso, gauging his armor, and protruding out his back and at the same time, was sent hurling through the spikes jutting from the ground, breaking through them by the sheer strength and speed behind the attack.

The others gasped and yelled in alarm behind him, standing straighter as many saw the injury that the last attack had caused.

With one hand pressing against his wound and another on the ground to keep his balance, Kiba reprimanded himself for not being able to dodge the last attack. He knew he wasn't going to be able to dodge every attack. It was inevitable because of the sheer amount that Nakamura seemed to produce but the bones were definitely a bastardized version of the genuine Kaguya Clan Kekkei Genkai. The bones were certainly, deadly and fiercely sharp, but the seemed more brittle and easily breakable, which seemed to sacrifice strength for a faster speed.

The Inuzuka couldn't stop a whimper at the feeling of the sharp pain. The bone didn't hit any vital areas but if he removed the bone, there was a chance that he could bleed out but as long as he had the damn thing his movement would remain inhibited, which in this battle, would be a fatal mistake. Healing it with medical ninjutsu wasn't an option either. Any other time, sure, but this battle? No. He wouldn't be given the chance which left one option…

Nakamura smirked, bloodlust ensnaring his senses and a darkness surging through him that made him feel as if he was on the greatest high. Regardless, he still remained sharp and determinedly focused to bring about the death of the damnable Konoha Shinobi and Inuzuka Clan Heir. Oh, just the sight of that precious crimson blood spilling onto the ground had him excited! The things that he _could do_ …

To the side, Inuyasha snarled ferociously, startling Miroku and Sango.

His reaction was notably repeated on behalf of other demons. They could all feel the ever-increasing bloodlust coming from the man that may as well have been an evil entity ─ to compare him to a demon would have been a _great_ insult ─ but they could also smell an underlying scent that was increasing by the second that was startling close to arousal.

It angered them greatly because they could clearly see that the being's intentions weren't good, to say the least.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha growled, clawed hands flexing and golden eyes never once moving away from Kiba's panting form.

"I can't believe…" Kouga started, blue eyes as cold as ice. "I've never seen a human like this before. And I never hope to again." Kouga muttered.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, confused. They had immediately noticed the sharp increase of aggravation among the demons but as to why they weren't exactly sure. It was something that the demons could only sense. Miroku attuned it somewhat to the intensifying feeling of the 'humans' malignant aura.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger of his own. Bloodlust wasn't unfamiliar to him and neither was arousal. Fighting could instill such sentiments in warriors when they were locked in a heated battle that stirred the blood but _this_ different. The other had intentions to harm and to possibly even _rape_ and such horrendous actions were some that even Naraku wouldn't condone. And this Nakamura was conveying his intentions clearly for everyone to see, delighting in their anger and disgust.

Sesshomaru's want for the other's death only increased.

Kiba wasn't unaware of the other's intentions. It seemed that Nakamura wanted him to know for the sole reason of making him apprehensive and uncomfortable and it was working, but still, the Inuzuka was determined to finally end this damnable battle and determined to not give the nukenin the satisfaction of seeing him wane.

With an iron will, Kiba stood slowly and without a moment hesitation removed the now blood red bone.

"Inuzuka-sama!" Rin cried, unable to keep holding her tears at bay. Her tiny hands grasped tightly at her kimono in a crude semblance of comfort, as Kagome had none to offer her it seemed. Her eyes were trained on the blood now welling with a greater ferocity.

Kiba glanced at the little from the corner of his eye for a moment before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "Don't worry so much Rin." The Inuzuka said, not paying heed to the narrowing of Nakamura's eyes nor his annoyed and anger countenance, "I'll be fine." He said the words with the utmost confidence and without a worry. He knew he'd struggle during this battle. He knew that. But he also knew that he would come out victorious because to lose meant that he'd fail his family, his friends, his village, his Hokage, and that was not something that the Inuzuka would do. He had the Will of Fire surging through his veins and he stemmed from a generation of remarkable shinobi.

At the end, there could be only one standing, and it was going to be him.

The Inzuka swiftly broke the ties that held his armor in place, removing that and his shirt, leaving his torso bare. His skin was stained with blood, littered with so many bruises that it made Sango tear up a bit and gasp softly and made Kohaku hold her hand in comfort. Regardless of all this, the Inuzka stood tall and proud, fuinjutsu etched into his skin in wonderous pieces of art that made more than one stare in amazement and curiosity.

Kiba's hands glowed sharply with chakra, causing Nakamura to tense up for moment only for his eyes to widen a moment later as he placed his hand atop the wound, causing a sort of hissing sound that he didn't understand until he saw smoke winding through the air. The Inuzuka was _burning_ his wound closed.

He did the same to his back, clenching his jaw tightly against the sharp burn and fighting not to flinch. The result was irritated skin shining red that looked very painful, and just by glancing at it, he knew that the skin would scar over but hopefully, with careful healing later he'd be able to minimize the severity.

"Inuzuka-sama…" Nobuyuki murmured, awe and surprise on his face. He'd never would have thought that he'd see such determination in a human but here was Inuzuka-sama displaying feats that he never thought that a human would be capable of, showing characteristics of a great and noble warrior. It only made the urge to protect this human stronger, and glancing towards his mate and dear friend, he could see that his sentiments were beginning to be shared.

Kiba breathed in and out carefully. It was time to end the fight. It had dragged out long enough already. With careful control, he spread his chakra through his limbs. _Time to see if I could make Tsunade-sama proud._ He rolled his shoulder's lightly and without any words or preamble launched himself towards the nukenin with a punch aimed towards the other.

Nakamura dodged of course, thinking that such attacks were too slow for them to hit only to be met with sharp surprise as the punch tore the ground into great fissures and boulders. The ground shook tremendously, and miraculously, the effects didn't go beyond Nakamura's or Kiba's barriers.

"What?!" Nakamura gasped, standing precociously atop a freed piece of ground. "That style and strength…" He clearly recognized it. "I thought the Hokage only had one apprentice!"

The Inuzuka said nothing, merely engaging in another attack. This time, it was Nakamura who was dodging. Kiba was inwardly thanking himself for placing a barrier seals beforehand. Who knew what would have happened if Naraku would have seen what he was capable of, but even now he hid some of his techniques, which were largely last resort and a few that he was unwilling to use at the moment.

The nukenin noticed straight away that atop of the sheer strength that the Inuzuka had gained, his taijutsu was different from that of the Slug Princess, noticed that there was an added element that he couldn't quite place until a hit glanced his torso and sent him hurtling back with a yell. His skin, tougher now, withheld some but not all of the damage, resulting with another broken rib this time.

Ryoma whistled in lowly in amazement, seeing the sheer devastation that the Inuzuka was capable of. "That strength…"

"How in the world?..." Ituski muttered. "How is it that he gains such speed and strength in the middle of battle?" He wondered aloud.

Kiba's swords slid gracefully back into his hands as the Inuzuka wove through a dance of deadly taijutsu and kenjutsu (kinjutsu?). His swords met Nakamura's bones, which shattered under his blades and served to make Nakamura angry yet again. The Inuzuka was counting on the other's temper to hopefully cloud the other's judgement. His taijutsu was different than that of his Hokage and of what was taught to Sakura because he had wanted to make it unique and wholly his own. So what the Inuzuka did was incorporate a bit of the Inuzuka Clan taijutsu and added an extra boost by adding elemental affinities.

The end result was different styles of fighting, each capable of enormous amounts of devastation and elemental affinities added for which ever was better suited for the style. Water was for flowing movements, which made for great ranged attacks. Lightning was best for speed and sharp attacks. Fire added bonus destruction, leaving the target with burns that made the enemy be on a perpetual defense. Wind was great for offense and defense. Earth had the greatest defensive capabilities and made for slower and heavier hits.

Right now though, he wasn't going to favor one element over another.

Kiba's formed was engulfed with white lightning and he once again gained a boost of speed and he was sending hit after hit towards the nukenin. Most of his attacks missed by a small margin but when the Inuzuka saw a small opening, he took advantage of it immedietly. His fists were engulfed in fire, glowing brilliantly and being so close to the nukenin, he could see the other's eyes widened and he knew that his attack would hit.

And it did, again and again. Burns were left on the other's skin, severe enough to be categorized as second degree burns that he knew would be immensely painful. Each time the other defended, he was met with more burns so Nakamura was forced to retreat and evade.

"He's pushing him back." Haruka observed, intently staring at the battle. It was one of the most intensive fights he's seen in a while.

"Inuzuka-sama…" Miroku murmured, hands tightening on his staff. He couldn't just stand to the side. He needed to at least try to help. Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru couldn't help but perhaps the monk could. He remembered what the Inuzuka had said, about his power being derived from spiritual and physical energies, and perhaps he meant in a different manner than Miroku was thinking of but it was better than nothing. Maybe he could break the barrier? Inuzuka-sama had broken the Beads of Subjugation by overwhelming Kagome's spiritual energy and perhaps he could do the same. He couldn't hope to match Nakamura the way Kiba was but that didn't mean he was weak either.

Miroku sat down, legs crossed and staff resting across his lap. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and immedietly concentrated on the lake well of spiritual energy.

Instantly, Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at the houshi in surprise as they sensed the sharp increase of energy. They backed away from the other wearily, being demons and the other a monk, but incredibly and surprisingly, they weren't repelled away as they thought that they'd be.

Miroku's spiritual energy was immense and it showed. It showed in the royal purple aura that engulfed him like flickering flames. His shakujo chimed softly and continuously as the rings clinked against each other on their own accord, drawing added attention from the others.

Behind him, Kiba could sense the play of energies and the soothing sensation that it provided almost made him smile. He withheld the urge, though. Instead, his chakra surged forward and brought forth a wave of water formed out thin air in long arcs, causing Nakamura to swear as he was suddenly electrocuted as Kiba called forth lightning.

Mentally, he thanked all of his teachers. There's no way he'd even be alive without them.

Nakamura gave a yell of frustration, throwing defense to the wind as he engaged on the offensive without a care to any wounds dealt on behalf of the Inuzuka. Not to mention, he could feel that annoying man in robes attempting to bring down his barrier and it was actually working. The adrenaline coursing through him dampened any of his pain and subsequently made him all the more dangerous. He threw attack after attack, determined to kill the leaf shinobi but anger painted his vision red and his focus wavered, torn between two, and left altogether as he let his pride get the better of him as well.

"I will kill you Inuzuka!" He swore, his chakra swelling and turning an ominous shade of black. The pressure of it shook the earth. Nakamura bared jagged teeth at the Inuzuka, hissing and nearly spitting with his rage.

Bones erupted with a greater ferocity and Kiba had to dodge and repel any attacks that came too close for comfort. He mentally swore in his mind as he gained multiple lacerations across his forearms, chest and back. He wove between the bones and attacks, determined more than ever to kill Nakamura. He pushed his speed to the limit, and for a moment, he contemplated using his Three Crescent Moon Seal before he dismissed the thought. Nakamura wasn't nearly worthy enough. He was strong sure but he wasn't someone that the Inuzuka would call an honored opponent.

Kiba dodged frenzied jutsu that was added to the barrage. He backflipped and ducked fireballs nearly the size of his torso, sweating slightly at the intensive heat. _Now's my chance,_ he thought. Ninja wire was summoned to his hands and he thankful for the blind rage that Nakamura was in as he didn't notice the Inuzuka weaving the wire around the other, preparing a trap, as he danced across the field.

Miroku's spiritual energy was flaring sharper as the monk noticed the feeling of what almost seemed like anticipation and urgency in the Inuzuka's energy. He knew then, that the Inuzuka was preparing his final assault. He pressed harder against the barrier separating them and he intensified his efforts as he sensed a brief waver.

"Keep at it houshi." Inuyasha muttered, hand drawing his sword, eyes trained on the small crack that appeared in the barrier. He added his own efforts as well, sending another round of attacks to aid the other.

Nakamura gave a yell of rage and pain, hands pinned at his sides by the wire and immense pain exploding in his senses as lightning traveled down the wire. His nerves were on fire and it felt like he couldn't even move. Nakamura fell to his knees, panting and glaring at the Inuzuka with immense hate, in disbelief that he was brought to his knees.

It seemed like finally, Nakamura was weakened enough that his seal retreated back into dormancy. His skin and bones shifted once again, leaving a badly injured missing nin.

Kiba could only stare for a moment, tired beyond belief mentally and physically, at the missing nin now lying before him. He couldn't say that he gained a sense of satisfaction or even accomplishment. However, the Inuzuka didn't have a chance to contemplate as Nakamura demanded his attention.

"No, no, no, no!" Nakamura murmurers rose to an incomprehensible yell of rage. "I won't be beaten by Konoha trash!" His eyes were pinpricks of rage and insanity. Chakra swelled forward like searing flames.

"What!" Kiba's golden eyes widen incredulously. "What are you doing!? Using that much chakra…" Kiba yelped as he was sent back from the sheer force of the winds. Kiba grounded himself with chakra, hands held out in front of him to try to protect his eyes from the wind and flying debris… What he saw caused a cold, alarming feeling in him.

Black bands were blooming on Nakamura's skin, winding over his face and disappearing under Nakamura's tattered clothes and reaching to wind over hands and feet. Ink spilled like macabre blood, welling like a pool of darkness.

Kiba recognized them immedietly. He knew that there was no stopping the seals. Frantically, he turned to the others.

"Stop Miroku!" Kiba yelled, his urgency snapping Miroku from hos trance and ceasing Inuyasha's attack. "Get away! It's a Reverse Tetragram Sealing Jutsu! (Ura Shisho Fuin) You need to leave immedietly!" Kiba knew that the barrier's around him weren't going to be enough. No. The seals would draw in anything around them.

"What!" Miroku gasped. "He's using all of his energy!" He turned to the others. "He's aiming for some sort of final attack. We need to get away!"

Inuyasha stared in disbelief. "But Rin and Kagome─" He started but Miroku was already dragging the other away hurriedly.

Other's were retreating hurriedly away, sensing the imminent danger.

"We have to have faith that Inuzuka-sama will be able to protect them! We won't be doing him any favors if we're distracting him!" Miroku said. He hated to leave the two girls behind but he knew that he couldn't break the barrier fast enough even with Inuyasha's help. He knew that if they stayed behind, they'd needlessly face their deaths.

 _Kagome and Rin… I need to get them out of here! But… How do I get them out in time? The barrier won't fall fast enough… Unless…_ Kiba's hands flashed through seals at an incredible speed. He bit his palm harshly, bringing blood forth as he slammed them on the ground.

" _Kuchiyose: Rashomon!_ " (Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon) Four immense and intimidating gates were summoned and surrounded Nakamura who was laughing hysterically, finally lost to his insanity, depleting the Inuzuka's chakra greatly.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru snarled, eyes locked onto his ward.

"Damn it!" Ryoma growled.

The wind seemed to increase in speed and strength around them. The air felt heavy and oppressive. The sky seemed to darken and the others could only stare in disbelief as what seemed like a bubble of dark energy formed.

To Kagome it looked like a black hole was forming before her and she felt fear like she's never felt it before. "Get me out of here!" She yelled, hands pounding at the barrier futilely. "Inuyasha, get me out! Get me out, _now_!" She demanded.

Rin cried, no longer having the strength to keep her tears at bay. "Sesshomaru-sama! Inuzuka-sama!" She cried out, cried out for anyone to help her.

Kiba's hands smeared blood one of his seals and with a puff a smoke a giant scroll was brought forth. "Don't worry Rin," he yelled over his shoulder as he unrolled the immense scroll, almost reminiscent of Konoha's _Fuin no Sho_ (Scroll of Seals) "As long as you're behind that barrier you'll be safe. Trust me."

Rin looked at the Inuzuka with teary eyes and she nodded, placing her trust in the other. Inuzuka-sama hadn't failed her yet.

The un-winded scroll revealed an elaborate seal. It was huge, spanning a great length of the scroll. The seal was yet another one of Kiba's creations. It was designed to suck in ambient chakra, more of a work that was in the testing stage but Kiba was repurposing it. He didn't have a choice but he prayed that it would work.

He placed bloody hands atop the seal and pushed chakra into the seal, carefully and hurriedly. It glowed brightly but then, the Inuzuka's head snapped up as he sensed the ominous chakra reach its peak.

"Oh no." He said softly.

The black hole expanded and retracted, pulsing, before it retreated into a pin point of sphere of black before massively expanding into a circular barrier of black, and then, there was an explosion. It caused more than one to be deafened and gain ringing ears. The force of the blast threw others away but there was a flickering barrier of purple surrounding the field.

Sesshomaru traced its origins to the monk, who held his hands in a sort of prayer position. He was murmuring under his breath and sweat was beading down his face. There was a small thought of gratefulness for the barrier. His palace wouldn't be completely destroyed but he was more concerned with Rin's wellbeing.

Dust clouded the field but the demon lord easily cleared it away with a burst of energy.

What was before them was… indescribable. The training grounds were practically destroyed. The grounds were torn into rubble, with rubble, boulders and debris littering it but that was the least of their concerns.

Nakamura's shield had finally fell and Sesshomaru was the first one searching the field for any trace of life after Miroku lowered his own barrier with a shaky sigh of relief. At first, the demon lord found nothing but his nose and ears caught the signs of life. He followed the signs and came upon a pile of boulders and rubble. He pushed the boulders away easily and there was a feeling of relief that contrasted sharply with his stoic face as he caught sight of Rin and that irritating miko protected by a softly glowing barrier.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out, in happiness and then surprise as the barrier fell a moment later in a shower of light. She didn't hesitate to lunge forward and wrap her arms around Sesshomaru, who didn't bother to move away and in a show of great care, patter her head gently.

The demon lord glared at the miko who seemed caught in disbelief. He dismissed her, turning instead to search the field for the Inuzuka.

"Inuzuka-sama!" Miroku called out, purple eyes searching for any sign of his comrade.

Inuyasha and the others joined in the effort. It didn't take long to find the shinobi though when they caught sight of the other they were struck speechless.

Kiba had survived the blast but his state was less than desirable. He'd gained even more wounds, blood and dirt stuck to him. He was awake, though it took all of his strength to even do that, and he was kneeling on one knee. His hands were clasped tightly around the hilt of one of his katana which was stabbed into the array beneath him that stilled glowed brightly. The Inuzuka was panting and he looked up as he saw the other's approaching. His eyes caught sight of Rin and the relief he felt was immense.

"Oh, good," Kiba breathed, "everyone… is fine…" he said roughly. It seemed like he could finally get his rest and he couldn't stop his world from tuning black. He slumped forward but he never hit the ground, as the last thing he felt was hands cushioning his fall.

* * *

 **-XxX-**

 **Review yeah? I can't say this is a good chapter because I suck at battle scenes but I gave it a shot. There was a liberal use of barriers and fuinjutsu but who gives a shit when everyone's here for the pairing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN URGENT:**

I apologize for the extreme lateness of the updates but I was delayed by various things but most of all, all of my document files were deleted and I could not retrieve them. Every new chapter, idea, and snippet I had written had been deleted and for all of my efforts I could not recover them. Once again, apologies.

That, and I had been severely discouraged, especially since seeing all of my hard work gone to waste.

 **Warnings:** Usual Warnings apply.

 **PS: Possible Pairings:** Sesshomaru/Kiba, Inuyasha/Miroku/Kouga, Sango/OC, Nakamura/Haruka/Makoto, Sango/Miroku

Also, I did name one of the characters after Fire Emblem because why not and because the game is AMAZING!

 **PSS:** I ALMOST GAVE KIBA A HAREM!

 **-XxX-**

 _There was something about nature that fascinated the Inuzuka. It was amazing how tall the trees in Konoha could grow. The cool wind and the sweet smell in the breeze only added to the effect, but still, despite all of this, there was a deep dread that the young Inuzuka could not shake._

' _Something,' he thought slowly and worriedly, 'is going to happen soon. I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's not going to be good at all.' He sighed lowly, long and suffering._

" _As if I needed more problems." The young Inuzuka muttered and beside him, a small Akamaru whined and looked inquiringly towards his master. "I haven't even figured out what's wrong with me." A hand rose absentmindedly and rubbed at his chest, trying to soothe the perpetual ache that thrummed deeply and painfully. Seeing the look on his partner's face, he managed a reassuring smile. "It's nothing buddy. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather." He supplied, not totally a lie but not the complete truth either._

 _Akamaru barked, satisfied with the answer and he turned back to romp through the wild grass that felt oh so good on his fur. Kiba smiled slightly at the sight._

 _As he swung slowly on the swing with his hands loosely wrapped around the rope that held it and head leaned back as he stared contemplatingly into the sky. He swung back and forth slowly, and without even noticing it, his eyes closed. The Inuzuka's tilted his head back slightly, heaving another soft sigh. 'I wish… I wish I knew what was wrong with me. I wish I knew why I'm so different from everyone else.'_

" _Kiba?" A deep but feminine voice called out._

 _The Inuzuka Clan heir opened his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of his mother. She looked as fierce as ever, looked like an untamable woman with the strength and intimidation to make the greatest of men and women wary and falter at the mere sight of her._

" _It's time to go to the Academy, pup." Tsume said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't want to be late."_

 _Kiba blinked confusedly, eyebrow furrowing in thought before he nodded. "Oh." He said, sneaking a glance towards the sky and wondering how long he had sat just staring at it. "Right." He muttered. He really didn't want to go the Academy. He hated going to his classes. With great reluctance, he picked up his bag that sat near the base of a tree and slipped it onto his shoulder. He whistled, short and loudly, and soon Akamaru came bounding towards him all the while barking loudly and happily. "Let's go boy. Bye ma'!" The Inuzuka said with a wave over his shoulder before he disappeared with Akamaru at his heals._

 _Tsume nodded but there was a frown tugging at her lips as she stared at her son's back all the while. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she had felt a feeling of great sadness when she stared at her own son, couldn't figure out why it was that she felt that there was something wrong. She shrugged the thought away, figuring that she was just overthinking things. Still though, her thoughts remained on her son._

" _Kiba…" Tsume said but his name was lost to the wind._

 _ **-xXx-**_

The training grounds were, to say the least, a disaster. There were guards and soldiers running around, all trying to regain a semblance of order and trying to repair the damage that had been wrought.

Sesshomaru had caught the Inuzuka in his own arms. He could have laid him over his shoulders but with the injuries that the other had sustained it would no doubt cause more discomfort and the was the last thing that he wanted to do, especially when it was clear that he owed the Inuzuka much. Still though, a faint thought slipped through his mind and whispered that the Inuzuka was surprisingly light.

Sesshomaru had given his orders and they were enacted immedietly. The training grounds needed to be repaired, security was increased around the palace grounds as well as the surrounding villages because the demon lord had no doubt that the blast had been seen at a distance as well. He had his most trusted soldiers supervising, that is: Nobuyuki, Haruka and Makoto. The rest of the palace residents had been unsettled by the occurring events but they had no doubt that Sesshomaru was in control and to doubt such a thing was a folly.

Kiba had been placed in one of the nearby chambers near Sesshomaru's own private rooms in the wing of the palace that he occupied solely on his own, except that is, for those had he 'trusted' the most. Rin herself occupied one of the nearby rooms as well.

As soon as the Inuzuka had been laid to rest on the bed, the demon lord had left the room in a purposeful stride, leaving the rest of the Inuyasha group to hang in worried silence.

Lying still against the luxurious sheets of the equally comfortable bed, the Inuzuka almost looked like he was in peace, that is, if it weren't for the blood and dirt clinging stubbornly onto his skin and constantly reminding everyone of the events that just took place, of events that had baffled just about everyone. There were many questions running through their minds, many of them relating to the prone Inuzuka on the bed. Although they were all incredibly curious, there were more pressing matters at hand, such as making sure that the Inuzuka was healed and received the medical attention that he needed.

"This is all the Inuzuka's fault." Kagome muttered darkly to herself, hands crossed tightly across her chest and eyes glaring at the unconscious form on the bed. Her clothes were still pristine and neat, except for the occasional wrinkle, a sharp contrast to the Inuzuka's dirtied skin and clothes, but most of all, a glaring testament to the Inuzuka's sharp prowess. If it hadn't been for his barrier, there was no doubt that the priestess would have been in a totally different condition.

The difference in skill and power between Kagome and Kiba was more glaringly obvious than ever and never has the priestess hated someone so much. A small part of her was uncomfortable with the amount of hate that she was feeling but it was overwhelmed by her increasing feeling of inadequacy. Of course, this only caused her to feel even more angered because she had worked hard to improve herself, had worked hard to make the others see her usefulness and now all of that was coming undone! It was unfair and she hated it, hated and hated unlike she's ever had before. What the others saw in the Inuzuka was beyond her.

"Kagome!" Sango snapped, eyes narrowed and her tone incredulous and chastising. She couldn't believe that even after all that happened, even after Kiba had defended her, Kagome was still keeping her grudge for the other alive and burning like a wild, all-consuming flame. It was worrisome, particularly because it felt like Kagome was transforming into someone else right before their eyes. _Are we seeing parts of her that were hidden away?_ Sango wondered.

The others ─ that being Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga ─ were standing near the Inuzuka. They heard the others interaction and it was an attention grabber for sure.

Miroku gave a glance towards the priestess, thoughts racing and calculating, but he chose instead to devote his attention to the Inuzuka. The Inuzuka was more important than trying to somehow rationalize Kagome's new outlook and sudden anger, though the monk was sure that if he had tried, his efforts would have been for naught.

Kouga and Inuyasha scowled, one more so than the other.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, hands tucked into his elegant, blood red sleeves, "can you not─"

"Not what?!" She snapped, eyebrows narrowed and hands tightening their grip. "Not do what Inuyasha? Did you see what happened?" She said, hands moving to point frustratingly and vaguely towards the area of the now ruined training grounds. "He almost killed me! Do you not care at all?"

"What the hell are you talking about woman?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Inuzuka never tried to kill you! If anything, he saved you!" God, he was glad that the beads were gone. He would have crashed to the ground ten times over by now.

At the side, Sango rubbed a tired hand on her temples and not for the first time, she was happy that she had sent the children away. This wasn't an argument that she would have wanted them to see.

"Saved me?" Kagome gave scoff, a look of bafflement and anger on her face. She could feel her face flushing and it only increased as they stared at her as if she was crazy. _This is all his fault,_ her mind hissed. "If it hadn't been for him we wouldn't even be in this situation! If it wasn't for him that crazy maniac wouldn't have come here!"

"He. Saved. You." Inuyasha repeated. "And he had already been here! His goddamn scent is all over the place! And besides, chances are the maniac would have attacked one way or another even if Inuzuka wasn't here!"

"Inuyasha's right Kagome." Sango added, moving from her position against a wall next to Inuyasha's side instead. "Besides, if it hadn't been for Inuzuka-san, we wouldn't have been able to put up much of a fight."

"That's not true! I could have─" Kagome tried to deny adamantly, her head shaking to emphasize her claim.

"Could have what?" Sango interrupted. "Did you see those barriers? They're unlike anything we've ever seen! And the way that Nakamura fought? His sheer speed and strength would have killed us off in mere moments." Sango admitted because damn if that wasn't the truth. "The only ones who would have even had a chance would have been Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru-sama and even then, who knows how they would have done!"

Kagome nearly searched for a reply, her face growing even more increasingly flushed. "Still though, Inuzuka's the same as that maniac! He has the same freak abilities! For all we know they could have even been working together!" She yelled.

"Kagome, don't say that." Kouga intervened, eyes trying to search for any semblance of the sweet and caring girl that he had once known. "Do you hear what your saying? Please Kagome─" Kouga tried to implore.

"Shut up, you dirty dog! No one is talking to you!" Kagome snapped. "Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after the remains of your damn clan anyway? Running through the damn woods or something?"

"Kagome!" Miroku snapped, turning towards the fuming miko.

"How could you say that─" Sango said, incredulous and at a loss at the sheer insensitivity of the comment.

Kouga turned away. He didn't know what to say. The words hurt deeper than Inuyasha's Wind Scar, they hurt more than anything he could imagine next to the merciless slaughter of his clan, most of all because they came from a person he thought a friend, and in that moment, Kouga didn't think he could still be Kagome's friend. A friend was someone you could count on, someone that had your trust and could confide in. Kagome had taken him apart and left him in pieces, and in that moment, he's never felt like such a fool.

Still, Kouga was a demon, a prince at that, and there was no way that he was allowing Kagome to get away with such comments. He had respected her, loved her and he was now seeing that she wasn't deserving of such things. Not anymore. It hurt. It really did but he wasn't going to be stupid enough to continue a toxic relationship with the woman. Thinking back to previous encounters, the wolf demon was beginning to think that perhaps he had been used. Kagome had never wanted his affection. No. She had made that clear but at the same time he had been given confusing responses. All she had wanted was someone to fawn over her, not someone to love. She had been using him, had been trying to garner Inuyasha's attention by trying to make the other jealous, never realizing that Inuyasha didn't see her that way.

"You know what?" Kouga breathed out, dragging his hand down his face that screamed much of frustration and tiredness. "I don't need this from you. I really _don't_." He said, turning towards the priestess with pained blue eyes before anger took over and left a cold stare instead. _God,_ he thought, _I don't know what I ever saw in her. I was stupid to even think…_ He shook the thoughts from his head.

He may have not been the most influential demon like Sesshomaru, or even the most powerful, but he was still strong in his own right and a prince as well, and he deserved some respect and damn if he was going to let someone talk that way to him.

Kouga was about to reply but someone beat him to it.

"Quiet that vile tongue of yours, onna." Sesshomaru walked in looking intimidating as ever. "This Sesshomaru tires of you." He walked straight to the Inuzuka's bed, Miroku moving away to stand next to Inuyasha and Kouga instead.

Not a few steps behind, was a quiet demoness. Like most demons, she was striking in her own way. She had pale skin and her hair was an odd pale shade of blue. Her eyes were a sharp green but they were kind. In her hands she carried a basket filled to the brim of odds and ends of medical supplies.

Sesshomaru's eyes surveyed the room once, eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly in displeasure. He could easily sense the tension in the room and the hostility from the priestess was the most pronounced in the room. Sesshomaru should have sent her away already but he had more pressing matters at the momeny. He needed to check on his ward and the progress of his commanders and the like. He ordered his staff to not to bother him for anything unless it was an emergency. Anything less would have displeased him and the staff knew to follow his orders to the last word lest they end up being on the sharp end of the daiyoukai's claws. The only ones allowed to come to him otherwise were Nobuyuki, Haruka, Makoto and Akane, one of the few maids he trusted to not be incompetent.

"Etsuko."

The demoness stepped forward, eyes already trained on the Inuzuka and assessing. She knew what Sesshomaru wanted her to do. _I'll need to be careful with this one,_ she idly thought. _Anything less might end up with my head severed,_ Etsuko thought somewhat amused but mostly serious. With great care, the demoness laid a glowing hand atop of the human's chest, briefly awed at the markings etched into the skin. She had the power to heal and she was the best in the Western Palace, and not only that, trained for numerous years under the best healers in medicinal practices.

Etsuko lay her hand atop one of the numerous wounds, one of the most serious ones, his shoulder. The skin had been burnt closed and was an angry shade of pink and red. It surprisingly not as damaged as she had expected. It was peculiar but what was even more unusual and alarming was the fact the wound wasn't responding to her energy. At all. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and concentrated her efforts, well aware of the eyes boring into her back. She moved her hand to an open wound ─ one of many ─ which was superficial laceration stretching from the Inuzuka's shoulder to his chest. Her confusion only increased as her efforts to heal the wound were thwarted and the feeling only increased as she felt her energy being swiftly repelled by the Inuzuka's own.

"What?..." Etsuko muttered, in disbelief. Never before has such a thing happened. Her energy was being pushed out, but it felt more akin to an attack.

"It's not working isn't it?" Miroku said softly, voice grave and eyes trained on the healer's futile efforts.

Etsuko looked towards the monk, eyebrows furrowed and confusion on her face. She then turned to her lord, regret now on her face. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, the Inuzuka-sama is repelling my efforts to heal him. The only thing that can be done is heal him with traditional medicine, with poultices and herbs." She stated. Surely it was the last thing that Sesshomaru-sama wanted to hear but she wouldn't dare lie to him. At least she could sense the Inuzuka's wounds and identify them. "He will take longer to heal and there is more danger… but it our only option." She repeated.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Is he in critical danger?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, a habit of his when he was displeased or uncomfortable. His eyes and ears were trained to the two, as were the others.

Etsuko turned back to the Inuzuka. She trailed a hovering and glowing hand down his form, cataloguing and noting every wound and oddity she could find. "He has numerous lacerations, many of them superficial. Some of the wounds are concerning," Etsuko pointed to a few that were bleeding slowly but were unceasing, "but with some aid, they could be treated, although I can see that a majority of them will leave… scarring." She said, carefully keeping her tone neutral as she could see that her words deeply affected the others, but they weren't her concern. Her lord and the Inuzuka were.

"Can the scarring be minimized?" Sango asked, hands clasped together and eyes sharp.

Etsuko nodded. "Of course, but the treatment could be a little painful but I will try to do it as quickly as possible. Inuzuka-sama surprisingly doesn't have any broken bones just some bruising in his ribs." Her eyes traced the impressive display of bruises that painted the Inuzuka's skin a myriad of purple and yellow. "The rest is bruising, which can be treated easily but I have no doubt that Inuzuka-sama will be uncomfortable for a few days. What I am concerned with is his odd energy." Etsuko said, turning her head slightly to the side in contemplation. "I have never encountered it before and is therefore unknown to me. I can sense it, but I do not know what the normal state for it is. It is unlike demon energy or even spiritual energy. It is also what is repelling my efforts to heal Inuzuka-sama I believe." All the while she was talking, Etsuko was already beginning to treat the Inuzuka. She wiped away the blood and dirt from the human's skin, only looking up once as she sensed the human female step up beside her and begin to help.

Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment, merely observed the two women who were carefully and diligently treating the Inuzuka. His eyes trailed to the Inuzuka's face, noting the drawn eyebrows, the faint sheen of sweat and the unusually pale skin so unlike his usual dark hues. "Do what can be done, Etsuko."

Etsuko nodded with a murmur of, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Etsuko couldn't help but try once again to try to heal one of the numerous wounds on the Inuzuka's torso. Never before has her healing failed in such a way and in a way, it galled her and made her feel like she was failing. She didn't like it but she knew that not every patient could be helped or healed. There was only so much one could do.

So deep in her concentration, she didn't notice a shaky hand lifting and so she was startled when she felt a hand clasp her own. She looked up and was very surprised to see tired golden eyes staring back at her, so similar like those of the Inutaisho yet so different. "Inuzuka-san…" She breathed out. It was a surprise indeed. She had initially estimated that the human would have been unconscious for at least two days before even stirring. Humans took long to heal after all and their capabilities were very limited.

"C-Could you not do that please?" Kiba said, his voice hoarse and very much in need of a cup of water. "That feels very uncomfortable..."

"Inuzuka-san!" Sango said, startled.

"You're awake?" Inuyasha asked, surprised and somewhat impressed. "I didn't think you'd wake up until at least a few days!"

Kiba waved a hand in the other's direction. His chest felt heavy, his skin felt extremely uncomfortable with the extensive bruising and wounds, and his chakra was going crazy to say the least. Kiba had been surprised to wake up as well but he was sure that it was ingrained training that was partly to blame. It wouldn't do to be unconscious in the field. He'd be dead for sure. A shinobi from a clan may have even have had their DNA stolen and result in Kekkei Genkai Theft, but a majority of clans had fail safes, particularly those with Doujutsu.

"Yeah well…" Kiba said hoarsely, "I'm just as surprised as you are I-Inuyasha." He had been surprised to see the others surrounding him and was even more surprised when he saw Kagome in the same room. Kami knew that he wasn't about to forget the disastrous attempt to make peace with the woman.

"Are you okay Inuzuka-san?" Sango asked concernedly, taking in the emerging shivers and the way the other's golden eyes had briefly glazed over.

Kiba blinked for a moment, trying to get his bearings and push back an intense feeling of nausea and vertigo. "Uh." He clenched and unclenched his hands, mentally taking note of his chakra as well as the way it was surging impatiently under his skin, and he briefly moved his legs, completely disregarding the spike of pain. "I'm not dead so… yeah, I'll be okay Sango."

Sango didn't say anything for a moment, trying to understand all the connotations in that one statement.

Miroku stepped forward, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That doesn't sound very comforting Inuzuka-sama but we are relieved to see you awake."

Kiba nodded slightly, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips and he closed his eyes briefly once again. "Thank you." Kiba said to the two women who were binding his wounds.

Etsuko briefly wondered if the male was even really human because no human has ever displayed the capabilities that this one had. It was so different from those that were spiritually gifted, who were usually monks and priestesses, and he felt no where near like a demon or even a half breed. "Inuzuka-sama, can you tell me why my efforts to heal you were repelled? I've never encountered such a thing…" Etsuko said, a puzzled look on her face.

"Ah." Kiba lifted himself to a sitting position, unwilling to lie on his back in the presence of company despite the look of protest on Sango's and Miroku's faces. Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku were on one side of the bed. Kagome was standing at a corner and was looking very, very displeased and the anger radiating from her was very near palpable, something that the Inuzuka has now come to expect. Sango was sitting near him on the edge of the bed and Etsuko on the other side. Sesshomaru, surprisingly was in the room as well. Kiba had expected the other to leave him to his fate or even to be anywhere but here, and instead be out and containing the damage, assessing and reorganizing his defenses. To see the other there was… surprisingly comforting, as were the others.

"My chakra." Kiba answered, running a hand through his hair absently. He rolled his shoulders slightly, trying to rid the tension from them but he couldn't do so with his wounds and the perpetual ache and pain that came with it. "My chakra was repelling your energy. We're trained to do so."

Etsuko frowned but she nodded nonetheless and she took the chance to dismiss herself from the room with Sesshomaru's permission.

"Trained to do so?" Kouga repeated, eyes still cold and defensive but he was at least glad to see the other awake. "They were trying to heal you…"

Kiba could see the tension in the room, the displeasure on the wolf's face and from the look of anger and defensive posture of the priestess, he could infer what happened. But now wasn't the time. His mind was still whirling with what happened not even a few hours ago. The Inuzuka leaned back slightly against his pillows. "I realized that but her energy is different from chakra. Had it been chakra, it would have worked, well actually it depends on the _type_ of chakra, but it felt so _different_ that my chakra acted automatically."

"But why are you trained to…" Miroku started, unsure of how to put his question into words.

Kiba smiled slightly at the monk, already seeing what he was trying to say. "We're trained reject foreign energy for a number of reasons, primarily because it's just not natural to have foreign energy," _Well that depends too. Like jinchuriki._ He wasn't about to start on that though, "But also because there are a number of techniques that do so, that an enemy could use against us, or in this case, me. An example would be Genjutsu, illusionary techniques that could affect a person's senses. Used correctly they could drive a person insane, incapacitate them mentally, or even stall them long enough to go for the kill shot." Kiba explained.

The other's stared at him for a moment, not knowing how to respond but their faintly horrified looks said much.

"Such a thing can be done?" Sango asked.

The Inuzuka nodded, not sure how to take their reactions. "I know it sounds really bad but I can guarantee that you won't see much of that here or any other type of chakra techniques. I'm pretty sure that I'm the last chakra user here." Kiba answered and it reminded him of Nakamura's parting words.

" _I'll tell you this Inuzuka," Nakamura said, an inhuman grin stretching across his face and sadistic pleasure clear in his eyes, "you_ can _go home." The nuke nin slowly went through the hand seals, showing him the exact sequence needed, seemingly unaware of the destruction around them._

 _Kiba had been stunned but there was a deep sense of dread and despair that he couldn't shake at the other's words. "W-What? But you said…"_

 _Nakamura merely laughed, high pitched and deranged. "You won't be going anywhere, puppy, that's for sure, not with that seal chaining you here!_ I _get the last laugh!" And he did laugh, long and insane, even as his body bloated to unholy proportions and his bones broke in his body, even as his chakra depleted and the world burned around him._

 _The Inuzuka could only stare, eyes wide and hands clenched desperately around his sword. He couldn't believe what was happening. Briefly, he wondered if this is what it was to be broken._

"What was he after?" Sesshomaru's deep voice broke the Inuzuka from his thoughts, and Kiba couldn't help but be grateful for the distraction. "Nakamura, what was that wretch after?"

Kiba turned his head slightly to face the other. "Nakamura…" God, the Inuzuka wasn't sure where to start.

Luckily, he was saved by a series of sharp knocks on the doors. "Sesshomaru-sama!" In came in Sesshomaru's commanders came in, each looking serious, but that might have been due to the fact that the three demon lords of the North, South, and East were trailing behind them looking equally determined and serious.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Nobuyuki greeted, bowing in respect to his lord, his actions echoed by his comrades. He didn't show the surprise that he felt nor the immense relief that he felt when he saw the Inuzuka awake.

"Nobuyuki." Sesshomaru greeted.

"We found items belonging to the human Nakamura in the soldier barracks. Many of them were miscellaneous items such as clothing and the like but we found a scroll… a large scroll, but we believe their contents may be important." Nobuyuki tilted his head slightly to the scroll that was held in Haruka's strong grip.

The scroll was big, incredibly so. It reminded the Inuzuka of the scroll that Naruto had been tricked to steal, the one that contained many of the Konoha's secrets.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the sight of it.

Itsuki stepped forward, a serious look on his face. "Sesshomaru, we just received word from our lands." He held a message in his hands with his own seal on it and he handed it towards the Western Demon Lord. "There were many that could see the destruction and the attack. Rogue demons are taking it as a successful attack against the Western Lands and my scouts are stating that many low-level demons and humans are heading towards your lands with _ill_ intentions."

Ryoma nodded with Itsuki's words, a fierce scowl on his face. "My scouts have reported the same. There has also been unrest. Many are believing that there's going to be a power struggle." His tone said much on his feeling on that. "I've increased security at the borders of my own lands to try to save you the trouble Sesshomaru, as have Itsuki and Akihiko."

Sesshomaru swiftly read the message, rage in his eyes and a growl building in his throat. "They dare?..."

Akihiko shook his head. "Sesshomaru, with your permission I would have a squadron of soldiers to aid yours. There's no doubt that Naraku would have received word of what has happened here and be preparing something nefarious. Not to mention, there could be an insurrection on your hands, on behalf of other enemies and those that don't… agree with you."

Ryoma and Itsuki nodded along his words.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha muttered, somewhat surprised. He knew that his brother ruled over the Western Lands… but he had always associated the other more towards a warrior. To see it all first hand was sort of surreal and astounding.

Sesshomaru was well aware that he had his enemies. There were humans that hated him for what he was and demons that hated him because they sought his power, because they disagreed with his policies and actions, and there were even those that hated him simply because of his lineage. The legacy of Inutaisho had been great but not great for those seeking power. Still, it brought forth anger and it tested his control. Sesshomaru nodded his permission. His soldiers were capable but it wouldn't hurt to have extra aid. His resources would be stretched across the land after all and after this event there was no doubts that attacks against the Western Palace and Lands would increase.

"This Sesshomaru agrees. You will be properly compensated." Sesshomaru said.

Akihiko shook his head, his dark hair swinging gently with him. "That won't be necessary Sesshomaru. We aren't looking for compensation, after all, we are expecting the same in our lands as well but I don't think it's going to be to the same degree as is happening here."

Ryoma nodded along with Akihiko's words. "That's probably because the biggest threat in these lands against Naraku are you, your brother and his comrades." Ryoma said. "Not to mention, they hold the majority of the Shikon no Tama and that by itself brings trouble. Naraku will no doubt be manipulating other's into doing his bidding or sending along his foul creations."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to bare his fangs but intense cold feeling in the demon lord's energy said much. "This Sesshomaru will be prepared."

Inuyasha and the others shared a look. No doubt that the demon lord promised much bloodshed and death against those who opposed him. There was a brief feeling of pity for those that would dare go against the demon lord.

"Nobuyuki, what are the contents of the scroll?" Sesshomaru demanded.

The red-haired commander hesitated briefly and he gathered what bravery he had. "I'm afraid that we haven't been able to discern its contents as of yet. We haven't been able to open it at all despite our efforts."

It was then that Kiba spotted the elaborate seal pasted on the scroll. He had been listening intently to the exchange and briefly, he had a faint feeling of regret. His stunt with Nakamura had brought on more trouble for Sesshomaru and the others and that had been the last thing that he had wanted. It had been inevitable though as much as he wished the otherwise.

"Bring it here." Kiba said, wincing slightly as he shifted to get a better look at the scroll. "It's a seal that's stopping you."

Haruka looked towards Sesshomaru and the other nodded his permission. He stepped closer to the Inuzuka, briefly surprised at the amount of damage that the human had sustained and at the fact that the other was even conscious. It was one surprise after another with the Inuzuka and he was sure that there would be more ahead in the future.

Kiba examined the large seal in front of him and as he suspected, it was a seal. He lightly traced the dark ink. "Fuinjutsu." Kiba confirmed.

"Can you open it?" Itsuki asked curiously as he observed the seal for himself. He didn't understand it all, couldn't even recognize the symbols used nor the delicate markings that accented it.

Kiba blinked for a moment before nodding, a small smile on his face. "Of course." He answered but a moment later he scowled. "The seal is half good at best, done by an amateur." He observed. "The lines are shoddy and half these characters are unnecessary… but I guess that that's all that Nakamura would have needed since no one here could have understood it. Even back home seal masters are _extremely_ rare." Kiba muttered to himself.

"That's half assed?" Inuyasha said incredulously. It looked like a damn piece of art, like the kind that uppity nobles liked to hang that were just calligraphy.

"Do you require any tools Inuzuka-sama?" Nobuyuki asked, eyes trained on the other. He would have preferred it if the Inuzuka was resting but he could see that the other was stubborn, that the other would rest when he was completely exhausted or was forced to. He didn't have that privilege yet.

Kiba shook his head. "No. I have what I need with me." Kiba bit into scarred thumb, brining blood to the surface and he activated one of his seals. Not all of them required blood but sometimes it was easier than using chakra although blood was typically used for seals that were more elaborate.

There was a puff of smoke and then the Inuzuka had a Fuinjutsu kit in his hands, stocked with all the necessary items for the art. It had been one of the many things he had sealed away in his stash of weapons that had Tenten seen it, she surely would have been proud.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Kouga admitted as he eyed the smoke.

Kiba smiled slightly but he immedietly went to work as he took a fine pointed brush and carefully dipped it into a small well of deep black ink. He the scroll placed on the bed and he sat with his legs crossed and the seal facing him. He gave a small hum of contemplation as he observed the seal and already he could see numerous places where he could alter the seal and inevitably render it null.

The others observed the Inuzuka's actions carefully and curiously.

Kiba added new characters carefully, altered a few lines and fixed the meanings of others. It wasn't long until the Inuzuka was done and Kiba carefully observed his work before he nodded, satisfied. "That's done… Now, I just…" Kiba placed a hand on the seal, feeding it a small amount of chakra.

The reaction was instantaneous. The edges of the paper seal curled up before there was the scent of smoke and then, a small bust of flames before the paper dissipated into faintly glowing embers before those too disappeared.

Sango made a sound of amazement.

From the corner of the room, Kagome felt a stab of jealousy and anger. She dug her fingers into her hands to avoid doing anything drastic but the urge was strong. She just _hated_ the Inuzuka beyond words.

Kiba opened the scroll and the others came closer to view its contents but they couldn't make heads of what was written anymore than they could understand the seal. But Kiba could clearly understand its contents and as soon as he read it, there was a feeling of immense disbelief and a faint sense of horror. He unrolled the scroll faster, urgency written on his face. He was hoping that he was _wrong_ but as the evidence was before him.

"Inuzuka?" Inuyasha asked, uncertain and ears twitching slightly. He could smell the change in the other's scent. It changed from what he was familiar with and to something tinged with desperation and shock. It was… _wrong_.

Kiba didn't hear, so stuck was he on the four identical seals. He knew these seals, knew what they would unleash. He'd seen them only once before when he was younger, when Konoha had been under attack by Suna and Oto. These seals contained aspects of the Edo: Tensei but he could see that some parts were different. There hadn't been much information on the technique, after all it was forbidden, and Konoha had guarded their Kinjutsu fiercely, especially after the incident with Mizuki and Naruto.

"These are…" Kiba traced the seals and the proved to be a mistake, as they all simultaneously started glowing brightly, so brightly that it caused many to look away and back away wearily.

The light died down a few moments and Kiba and the others could only stare at the new additions in the room.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said, a hand resting on his sword.

Kouga shared the sentiment. He was confused as well.

Sango and Miroku narrowed their eyes and stood close to the others, knowing that there was not much they could do in an enclosed space and with so many others, though even then the room looked spacious. They didn't want to press their luck though.

Sesshomaru and the other demon lords stood side by side with Sesshomaru's commanders in front of them even though they could very well fight on their own.

Five figures stood silent and unmoving in the middle of the room like statues. Three them were dressed in armor that looked somewhat familiar. One was more elderly, dressed in black. The last was dressed oddly, in clothes that reminded many of what the Inuzuka had previously worn.

Kiba made a strangled noise, disbelief surging through him and heart pounding harshly in his chest. He knew very well who stood before him. Four them, he saw their faces daily in his village and another was a statue that overlooked the Valley of End.

Four had been Kage and one may as well have been an unofficial one.

The Inuzuka was immedietly on his feet despite the instant pang of pain that hit him. That was nothing compared to the torture that his heart was feeling because everything suddenly made sense. He understood why Nakamura had told him the seals to get home. The S-Class missing nin was indeed keeping his promise. Inuzuka Kiba would not be returning to Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaf( **ves**?))

The four figures moved together, as if synchronized, and they all opened their eyes at the same time.

"What?..."

"This is…"

"Great… This again."

"Brother, didn't I tell you about the dangers of that technique?"

"Of course this was the work of a _Senju_."

Kiba was kneeling before one silent figure, head bowed and a hand clenched into a fist on the flood. "Sandaime-sama," he choked out.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was before him, _alive_ and well again when the last time the Inuzuka had seen him had been at his funeral, just a few days before he'd encounter Sakon and Ukon and swear to better himself. Those days had been the worst and best of his life. It had been the time where he had changed, for the better, but the village had been mourning for the loss of their great leader and not only that, they had lost the last Uchiha not a few days later.

Kiba couldn't really blame the Uchiha though there were times that he hated the other. He wouldn't have wanted to stay in a village that only saw them for their use. It would have been better if the Uchiha hadn't betrayed them though, if he hadn't hurt so many. Hadn't he realized the friends he'd left behind?

There was a pause, and suddenly, there was a hand resting softly on the Inuzuka's neck. His eyes burned fiercely and Kiba closed his eyes tightly, trying to swallow past the ball of emotion because so _much_ has happened and he didn't even know where to begin. He felt like a failure, felt like he had failed his Hokage and village.

"Kiba-kun?" There was a hand that urged him up and Kiba did so despite how much a large part of him wished to hide, wished that he was anywhere but where he was. Kiba was looking into familiar kind eyes, the same eyes that he had seen many times before that had regarded many with comfort and fondness.

"Is that you, Kiba-kun?" Hiruzen said, deeply surprised. Kiba was so different than what he remembered and the last thing he did remember before the world turning black, was sacrificing himself when he had fought against his own student for the sake of the village. It had hurt to do so because Orochimaru had been _his_ and there wasn't a time when he wondered where it all went wrong, and looking into the eyes of Inuzuka Kiba he could see that time hasn't become any easier.

Namikaze Minato could only stare at his own self and surrounding and at his sensei's own mentor, at the person who had named him his successor. And then… Inuzuka Kiba, no doubt Inuzuka Tsume's own son and the same age of the one that he himself had left behind. "Sandaime-sama." Minato muttered, noting that they were not alone. He was surprised to see the other Kage, Senju Hashirama and Tobirama but he was even more astounded when he saw one Uchiha who could be no other than Madara.

The sight of the other brought forth confused thoughts and a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts.

"This is most unusual," Tobirama observed as he glanced towards his brother and at Madara who was regarding the others and his surroundings stoically. The Uchiha had his Sharingan activated and was staring intently at his surroundings with a frown. Tobirama had no doubt that the other was seeing what he felt, the completely absence of chakra. "Brother." There was also the fact that unlike last time, he couldn't feel the strings of control, couldn't feel the suppression of his self. They lacked the characteristics of Edo Tensei, lacked the lines that appeared like fine cracks, the papery feel and look of themselves, the infinite amount of chakra, their lack of eyes, and most of all, the lack of heart beat.

Hashirama turned towards him, younger than he remembered and in his prime. "I know." The Senju turned to the Inuzuka, the only one who seemed to be able to provide any semblance of answers. "Inuzuka-san," he said softly, because it was clear to him that the young Inuzuka was in shock, saw his wounds and the look of despair hidden in his eyes that tugged at his own heart.

Kiba swallowed heavily, heart still pounding heavily and pain all but at the back of his mind. "H-Hai, Shodaime-sama?" He answered, respect lacing his tone and head faintly bowed towards the other.

Hashirama softened more if that was even possible but he had always held a bleeding heart. "You seem to be the only one with answers, I would be most grateful if you could explain what is happening. You must understand, the fact that we are here…"

Kiba nodded, gathering what was left of his composure. "The Edo Tensei. The last time that it was used was during the Chunnin Exams." He answered, resisting the urge to fidget under the surprised look that the Sandaime gave him. Kiba turned to Sesshomaru, who was observing with a critical eye. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you have a bigger room that we could all go to? I'd rather do this just once, and I could also answer your questions at the same time, that and any others that you may have."

Hiruzen glanced towards the others and he stared at the young Inuzuka. "Do you trust them with this information Kiba-kun?" He asked, face stern and eyes searching.

Kiba didn't hesitate to nod. "Of course Sandaime-sama, I'll take full responsibility if they prove me wrong." He said quietly and Hiruzen knew what that meant, as much as he hoped otherwise.

Sesshomaru nodded and he turned sharply, hair fanning in a cloud of silver and Kiba didn't hesitate to follow despite the fact that he knew that he should have been resting.

"Wait a minute Inuzuka─" Inuyasha started.

"Inuzuka-sama, shouldn't you be resting?" Miroku said, concerned.

"Inuzuka-san, I don't think you should be─" Sango started, hand outstretched as if to stop the other.

Kiba shook his head. "I'll be fine." Actually, he was exhausted. Tired despite the time that he had spent asleep. He knew that he couldn't afford to delay. Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and one Namikaze Minato were once again alive, revived to be exact. They were some of the most powerful beings that had been alive. The presence of Madara confused him somewhat but there were also many things that made sense, indiscrepancies that suddenly looked a lot more significant.

Kiba couldn't really afford to keep them waiting because he was sure that he was in a time limit, for himself, for his village, and for those that he held dear.

With a deep breath, Kiba unsealed a few of his supplies as he walked. Chakra pills that would give him a much-needed boost and a yukata. He didn't like taking them at all because though they were effective, they tasted horrible and tended to have undesired side effects. He grimaced as he took the pills but he voiced no complaint, though he missed the looks of concern that Sarutobi and Minato gave him.

They finally came to a large spacious room that looked almost like many of traditional tea rooms that Kiba had seen scattered across Konoha that usually catered to clan nobility and the upper class. It also reminded Kiba of the room that his family would hold clan meetings in, with his mother sitting above the others and everyone else scattered around her. It was almost casual but one couldn't dismiss the grave air that hung heavily.

Kiba took a seat, one where it allowed everyone to see him easily. The other shinobi sat near him on one side, each seating themselves in a way that would easily allow them to spring into action should the need arise but Kiba knew that they wouldn't even have to move to cause major damage. The sight of them still brought forth a feeling of apprehension and disbelief. The others sat on the other side, almost causing a neat, straight divide among the two groups with Kiba in the middle.

Everyone had their attention driven towards the Inuzuka and Kiba almost wished that he should have disappeared along with the blast of the damn curse seal but remembering the looks of despair on behalf of his new comrades, he regretted the thought immedietly.

Kiba took a deep breath, feeling naked in his bandages and the yukata that he had summoned. It was held loosely and any tighter, his bruises would flare in pain. "I'm not even sure where to begin." The Inuzuka said, a self-deprecating smile on his face.

"Just start at where you're most comfortable with Inuzuka-san." Minato said reassuringly.

At that, Kiba almost believe that he was being comforted by Naruto's own father, and briefly, he felt a pang of regret because if anyone, it should have been Naruto that Minato should have been speaking to or even Kakashi-sensei or Genma. Not him. But still, he could see Naruto clearly in the other. It was in his kind blue eyes, just a shade or two lighter than the Uzumaki's, and it was in the other's soft smile that had the power to turn enemies into allies.

Kiba gave a shaky smile. It was all that he could give because he knew that the conversation ahead of them would be torturous. He was about to reply but there was something else that he needed to do.

With a small sigh, he flashed his hands through seals that lefts his hands aching and protesting, and he touched the floor softly. Seals bloomed under his hands, dark and elaborate, outlined with the white of his chakra. They spread like a ripple in a pond, continuous and never ending, until suddenly the walls were covered in seals. The privacy afforded to them was absolutely necessary and he knew that no one would betray their secrets, except maybe Kagome but to do so would mean that everyone would know what she had done and estranged them from her even more, and besides it was just a paranoid precaution. What he was about to reveal was startling information but it wasn't information that anyone could used unless they were from the Elemental Countries. He doubted that the Kage would use the information maliciously, including Madara.

Madara… He held suspicions on behalf of the other but he knew that the conversation would reveal many answers.

"A privacy seal?" Minato muttered, surprised and awed, and a hand touching the dark lines of ink almost reverently.

"I've never seen the use of seals in such a manner…" Tobirama mused. "The only ones I think would be capable of such elaborate seals are the Uzumaki. I've never thought I'd see an Inuzuka wielding such a talent."

His words may have stung had they been anyone else but Kiba knew his words were true. Many of the Inuzuka didn't stray beyond their clan jutsu and taijutsu. Another thing that would no doubt mark him as an oddity. Still, Kiba smiled slightly.

Kiba gathered his thoughts briefly, hoping he could explain what has happened correctly. "I guess I should start…" Kiba said softly, hands fisted in his lap.

"Please do, Kiba-kun." Hiruzen said kindly but the serious undertone couldn't be missed. He could see how the young Inuzuka had changed and he wondered what exactly had happened to cause such a drastic change. He was nothing like the Inuzuka he had remembered.

"I guess, the place that everything officially started was the Chunnin Exams…" Kiba stated, eyebrows drawn together in thought and remembrance. "When Oto and Suna had attacked the village."

Hiruzen nodded solemnly, disregarding the incredulous looks that Minato and Hashirama threw at him and the slight tensing on behalf Tobirama and Madara. "Yes… I do believe Konoha prevailed, yes?" He added.

Kiba nodded. "Yes. There was a lot of damage that was done to Konoha that day though. Thankfully there weren't many casualties, even though the _Ichibi_ (One Tailed Beast*) nearly came into Konoha and almost caused extensive damage."

"The Ichibi?" Minato said worriedly. "But how…"

Kiba shook his head though he could see that the side that held Inuyasha's group were confused by what he was saying but it wasn't necessary for them to understand everything he said, only the part that Nakamura had played. "The Suna _jinchuriki_ had been in the Chunnin Exams. Suna had used the exams as an excuse to get into Konoha and they were supposed to be our allies but in the end, it appeared that Orochimaru had been the one to manipulate them. Shukaku was eventually subdued, as was Suna and Oto but the damage that was sustained was still significant." He remembered the day clearly, remembered the rubble and the scent of blood in the air. "Sandaime-sama defeated Orochimaru though at the cost of…" He trailed off, and the shinobi nodded.

Kiba gave an apologetic look to the Sandaime, knowing that what he was about to say would hit the other hard. "It wasn't that long after that the effects of the fight and the exams really showed. Uchiha Sausuke defected from Konoha."

Hiruzen couldn't stop the pang of grief, couldn't help from closing his eyes and feel every year he had pile atop of him.

The Inuzuka continued.

"Sasuke defected for a number of reasons I think. It hadn't been that much earlier though that he had received the Curse Seal from Orochimaru and I think that had a part to play in his defection. I think it had been influencing emotionally and mentally but I never had enough information to prove it." It had been one of his bigger regrets. "But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself." He sighed, turning his attention to the Sandaime. "When the Sandaime died, it left the village without a Hokage. Danzo had wanted to become Hokage but that had been denied. The village elders had approached Jiraiya to become the _Godaime Hokage._ "

"I have hard time seeing Jiraiya-sensei as Hokage." Minato murmured.

Hiruzen nodded along his assessment. "I take it Jiraiya declined?"

Kiba nodded. "Jiraiya had declined and had insisted that Tsunade become Hokage."

"Tsuna-chan?" Hashirama perked up. He hadn't heard about his granddaughter in a long time. He regretted leaving her, especially since the Senju clan hadn't been as large as it had been when he was young. War had drastically dwindled their numbers.

"Jiraiya had offered to search for Tsunade, since she wasn't in the village─"

"Not in the village?" Tobirama interrupted. "Where was she then?"

Kiba stayed quiet for a moment as he saw Hiruzen and Minato exchange looks.

"Hiruzen." Hashirama said sharply, eyes narrowed and chakra weighing heavily over everyone for a moment.

It caused many to buckle slightly under the pressure, though Sesshomaru and the demon lords stayed surprisingly fine except for the slight increase of their own youki in response, which wasn't really good idea since it only increased the pressure in the room and others to feel like they were suffocating.

Kiba himself could only wince as his chest ached in protest. He couldn't help the shiver that wracked his body at the feel of the clashing energies, couldn't help from clutching his chest as he felt the increasing ache. Briefly, Kiba thinks that he might have stood a better chance under the sheer pressure if he had been in a better condition.

"Shodaime-sama!" Minato said sharply, undaunted by the shinobi that may have been the strongest there ever was.

Hashirama blinked, as if in a trance before he realized the struggles of the other occupants of the room and he hastily drew in his chakra with a pang of regret. The pressure disappeared instantaneously. "I apologize. I let my control slip." The Shodaime sighed heavily before his eyes caught the heaving form of the young Inuzuka. He was at the others side in an instant, apologies falling from his lips. "I'm so sorry Inuzuka-san."

Kiba waved the other off, giving the Shodaime a small smile. "I think t-that could have been a lot worse." He was pretty sure that if the Shodaime had even lost a fraction of control that the entire castle would have caved in on itself.

To the side, most of the others stared wide eyed at the show of strength and in no small amount of disbelief.

"What. The. Fuck." Inuyasha growled.

"Such power…" Miroku murmured to himself, a hand absently playing with the beads that held his curse at bay.

Sango said nothing, could say nothing except feel astonishment.

Hashirama sighed and gave the Inuzuka a pleading look. "Allow me to tend to your wounds at least, Inuzuka-san." He asked but it was more of a demand as he was already pulling away the loose yukata that Kiba wore.

"Uh," The Inuzuka blinked but he nodded nonetheless. He wasn't in any shape to heal himself and the sooner that he recovered the better. "Thank you." He said. Still, he wished he could avoid the others from seeing his injuries.

Hashirama said nothing about the numerous injuries and instead let his hands be enveloped by a cloud of green chakra. He furrowed his eyebrows in discontent but he was also slightly astonished to see the numerous seals that decorated the Inuzuka's skin and as he laid his hand on the other to heal him, he could sense even _more_ seals, as if they were just below the surface of his skin.

Sarutobi made an intrigued sound, a surprised look on his face. "More seals?"

Kiba gave the Sandaime a small smile, half hearted at best. "I can explain that too… It ties in with the Chunnin Exams and everything else." Kiba couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. The Shodaime's chakra felt like a blanket of warmth, it felt like it was taking away every ache and pain. Kiba was sort of relieved that the shinobi were there with him.

It made him realize just how much he missed the feeling of chakra. Before it was like he had been surrounded by a dark void, empty and cold all around, but their chakra was bright to his senses, like beacons in the dark.

"Is he okay, Shodaime-sama?" Minato asked, eyes staring at the Inuzuka that most likely knew his son. He itched to ask questions but he knew that now was not the time. "His chakra feels erratic." He said.

Kiba looked at the Yondaime, a protest about to fall from his lips but he stopped.

Hashirama pressed the palms of his hands firmly and gently against the Inuzuka's back, a look of concentration and worry on his face. "His chakra pathways are burnt, and I can sense that his tenketsu have also been slightly damaged but it's nothing to be too concerned with as long as he gets rest." Hashirama observed.

"Can you continue Inuzuka?" Tobirama asked.

The words may have seemed cold to most in the room, considering the obvious state that the Inuzuka was in but it reminded the Inuzuka slightly of Neji and Shino, and of other shinobi that held their emotion close for themselves only.

Kiba nodded. "Tsunade-sama wasn't in the village due to personal reasons, reasons that I am not aware of. All I know was that she traveled the lands but she wasn't rogue. As far as I am aware, she was still a shinobi of Konoha and it was Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya of the Sannin that brought her back."

Hiruzen cleared his throat slightly, looking every bit like the dangerous shinobi that he was despite his age. "I believe I can answer that." He looked regretful then, resigned. "Tsunade left the village after the death of her lover and brother, Nawaki, and because the war was weighing heavily on her."

Hashirama frowned and Tobirama's eyes narrowed.

"War?" Hashirama said softly. "I founded the village in hopes of peace not war." He sighed. Of course, it was too good to be true. Of course, his granddaughter suffered. War did nothing but cause grief and spread death and destruction.

"The Second Shinobi War took a toll on the hidden villages." Hiruzen said. "As did the Third."

Kiba nodded along with his words, sitting straighter. "And I think there's about to be a Fourth one… except this time, all the hidden villages will take part in it." He said sternly.

The shinobi looked at him in alarm.

"So many wars…" Sango murmured. "I can only imagine the sheer destruction if they are waged by people with the same powers as Inuzuka-san."

Miroku nodded beside her, enraptured by the words being exchanged despite not understanding the majority of it.

"What do you mean Inuzuka-san?" Minato said urgently, eyes becoming something akin to ice.

Kiba shook his head. "I can explain everything, but I ask to save your questions until I'm done." Kiba said.

Anyone else would have balked at the words his head, especially since they were directed towards some of the most influential Kage that there were. But the shinobi could see the urgency in the Inuzuka's face, could see the fatigue that weighed heavily on him, could see the storm of emotions in his eyes.

The shinobi exchanged subtle looks but they all nodded nonetheless.

Kiba took a small moment to gather his thoughts, rolling his shoulders slightly as he felt the Shodaime start to heal the wounds on his back. "It was just a few days after Tsunade became the Godaime Hokage… Uchiha Sasuke was taken by the Sound Four, shinobi from Otogakure that served as Orochimaru's 'elite bodyguards'. It was that day that he defected from the village. At the time however, nearly all the shinobi were on leave on missions. Tsunade-sama had no choice but to send a team of genin after them."

"Genin?" Sarutobi repeated. "Chunin and Jounin should have been sent at least, especially if they were considered Orochimaru's guards."

Kiba nodded, remembering the intensive fight that changed him and his friends. He remembered thinking that he would die. "Yes… To say the least, the mission failed. We managed to defeat the Sound Four but Sasuke still went rogue. It resulted in the genin becoming hospitalized and almost dying but… I think the mission changed things."

It wasn't lost to them that the Inuzuka used 'we'. They could only assume that the Inuzuka had been one of shinobi that had been assigned to the mission and their thoughts were proven correct by the Inuzuka's next statement.

"That's where I can really start to explain things, I think." Kiba sighed, a feeling of dread welling in him once again. "I was a part of the team assigned on the retrieval mission." He admitted, moving a hand towards his abdomen where a knotted scar lay. He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I almost died as a result of my wounds and if it hadn't been for Tsunade-sama, I would have died, along with my friends.

Kiba stayed quiet for a moment, closing his eyes as he remembered the start of his journey.

"I didn't like the fact that I almost died." He said quietly, reluctantly. "I thought I was weak and that I needed to get stronger. And I did. I trained and trained but at the same time I started the beginnings of my spy network because there were things that stood out to me… things that I thought were inconsistent and just didn't make _sense._ "

His words baffled a lot in the room.

"Inuzuka _weak_?" Inuyasha muttered.

The words didn't even belong in the same sentence.

Sesshomaru's eyes never strayed from the newest addition of their guests. The words that the Inuzuka intrigued him and it told him more than what the Inuzuka had revealed in the time that he had traveled with him. The daiyoukai didn't miss the flashes of pain that the Inuzuka displayed and he could smell the discontent and somberness that the Inuzuka felt.

"At first… I wanted to find out why Sasuke left because by him leaving, it hurt a lot of people in the village. It was obvious. Everyone knew that he wanted revenge for his clan but what I wanted to know was why the massacre even happened in the _first place_." Kiba ran a hand absently though his hair and he turned to the side slightly to let Shodaime get access to his chest and to the wounds that lay there.

Kiba set his sight on the Sandaime who had a look of regret on his face and he had a feeling that the Kage knew what was about to be said. "I didn't believe that Sasuke's brother did it because he could, because he wanted to test his power or because he wanted Sasuke to suffer. If there was one thing that I was sure of, was that Itachi loved his brother and that Itachi was a prime example of a shinobi. I started my investigation on the Uchiha Clan massacre but at the same time I knew it was… risk, considering that I was delving into the village's secrets but I couldn't stop because something told me that the Clan Massacre tied into something larger." He said with the utmost conviction.

"What?" Sarutobi couldn't help his questions. "What do you mean Kiba-kun?"

"I found out who really orchestrated the Clan Massacre, and Nakamura confirmed my thoughts and findings."

At the name, the others sat straighter, intrigue in their faces.

"Shimura Danzo was the one to give Itachi the order to kill the entirety of the Uchiha Clan but Sasuke was the only survivor. It was of course, against his orders but from there I found out about _Ne_ , a shinobi branch that _should_ have been disbanded years ago… but it hadn't." Kiba ran a hand down one of his many seals, sighing as a chest materialized. He opened it, revealing stacks of scrolls tightly bound together smelling highly of ink and paper and practically saturated in chakra. "It all led from one thing to another regarding Danzo and as I traveled the lands, I've only noticed more inconsistencies of major events that shaped the shinobi world into what it is now."

At this, even Madara and Tobirama's eyes widened in shock.

"I guess that doesn't make much sense, but to be blunt, I think that there's someone that's been manipulating these major events, essentially orchestrating them and when you look at it you can see how it all connects to each other…"

Kiba summoned another scroll, this one as large as that held Konoha's secrets. He unrolled it and they could all clearly see the great amount of writing that looked like an organized chaos.

"The Kannabi Bridge!?" Minato whispered, dread and shock rising in him. "The Kyuubi Attack?"

"The Second Shinobi War…" Sarutobi read, "Hanzo? The Fall of Uzushio?"

"The feud between the Senju…" Hashirama read softly, a rage building in him unlike anything else.

" … and the Uchiha Clan." Madara finished, eyes turning into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" Tobirama demanded, turning to the Inuzuka with a look of disbelief on his face. "Are you trying to say that someone _planned_ all of this? That's preposterous!"

Many would have wavered under the intense scrutiny of the shinobi before him but Kiba was on a mission because he knew that he was _right_. They needed to see that or at least keep the possibility in mind.

"I know that you're a sensor Nidaime-sama but you don't quite have the connection to nature that the Inuzuka have." Kiba said softly, genuine to the last damn word. "I've traveled all across the countries, each having a branch of my network and each coming with me with different findings and inconsistencies that don't quite make sense. But most of all, all of these places have one thing in common." Kiba said strongly, firm in his belief and that made the others stare at him shock because they could _sense_ nor _see_ any lie. "Every single location, from the Valley of End, to the Uchiha Clan ancestral lands, to the lands of Uzushio, and even at a cave near the Kannabi Bridge each held the _exact_ same chakra signature. It was so light and well hidden that I almost missed it, and I believe that others have as well. It was old and it felt unlike anything else I have ever felt."

"But what you're saying Inuzuka-san…" Minato said, desperately trying to understand.

Kiba nodded, "Is hard to understand, I know. But I felt the same chakra signature not that long ago, in one of the most elusive members of the Akatsuki, an organization whose soul purpose is to gather all of the Tailed Beasts in order to make a weapon strong enough to destroy entire countries."

Inuyasha made a strangled noise, and the others weren't far behind with their shock.

Kagome could only gape at the notion, at the thought and that only brought images of more destruction. It brought forth images of deadly youkai and weapons of mass destruction that were held in her time, such as those of nuclear bombs.

"They are after the jinchuriki in the Hidden Villages and they will spare no one that stands in their way. The odd signature belonged to one of their members, a being that they call _Zetsu_. I can say without a doubt that he isn't human." Kiba growled, nodding his thanks as Hashirama absently finished healing him. "The connection between the odd residual chakra and the Akatsuki only drove me to intensify my investigation. They wanted the _biju_ but I knew that by doing so, they would be killing the host. I didn't want my friend to die so I needed to stop them but in order to do that, I needed more information. So that's what I did. I found that by combining the biju together they could form the _Juubi_ , the Ten Tailed Beast but that only lead to ancient legends that spanned to the time of the Rikudo Sennin that are appearing to be more than just _legends_."

Kiba unsealed took out a scroll that looked incredibly frail but also smelled _ancient_ , and as he unrolled it, he as well as the others could sense the chakra that pulsed softly, almost akin to a heartbeat. "The Juubi was said to have been the first Biju, not only that, but also an _Otsutsuki_. Kaguya Otsutsuki to be in fact."

"But those are just legends!" Tobirama protested.

"And so was the Rinnegan until it actually appeared." Kiba replied. "The leader of the Akatsuki wields the Rinnegan and I have no doubt that Itachi wields the Mangekyo Sharingan. As I said before, their goal was to create a weapon powerful enough to destroy entire countries, and on their own, the Biju are powerful enough to cause greater damage than natural disasters. But the Juubi? It's on another scale altogether. Otsutsuki Hogoromo was rumored to have been the first to wield chakra, had been the one to share it with humanity but it was Kaguya that had first to _obtain it_. She had shared it with her sons and when they went against her, she was enraged. She wanted to take back her power but in the end, they sealed her away, both Hamura and Hogoromo fighting against her, the ones that would one day lead to the descendants of the Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha. Their fight lasted for days and completely devastated the land, making it near unrecognizable."

Hashirama took the scroll with near reverence as he listened to the young Inuzuka's words and even then, he couldn't stop the feelings of confusion because everything that the other was saying was said with the utmost _truth_.

The Inuzuka's chakra though depleted, never wavered in deceit and his disposition remained firm.

"In the end, they sealed her away, creating the moon in the process." Kiba sighed, feeling weary. "At first this all didn't make sense to me and even now, I have some doubts but seeing the two of you here…" Kiba turned his gaze to Hashirama and Madara. "It only brings me more questions because without a doubt, your chakra nearly echoes that of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Echoes?" Hashirama asked.

Kiba nodded, "In the lands of Uzushio there were ancient scriptures that were near indecipherable but I managed to decipher it in the end with the help of what few Uzushio shinobi remained. Uzushio may have fallen but her people were scattered all across the countries though they were but a handful. It told of the battle between Indra and Asura, one that supposedly lasted centuries after their deaths."

"Ah." Miroku murmured. "Are you trying to say that their reincarnations continued to fight, years after?" It was probable. Kagome was proof enough of reincarnation.

Kiba gave the monk a smile. "Exactly." He turned back to the Hokage. "Danzo had his hand in many events that should have had him imprisoned but he's cunning enough not to get caught." That was probably the last thing that the Sandaime wanted to hear. "But I get the feeling that that same being that was there for many of these influential events, Zetsu, had contact with Danzo. Anyway, after all of that, the part that Nakamura has to play is that he was hired by the Akatsuki."

"Nakamura?" Minato repeated, a confused look on his face. "The name sounds familiar."

Sarutobi sighed, a grim expression on his face. "It should be, considering that he's an S-Ranked Nukenin wanted in nearly all of the Hidden Villages with a bounty of worth millions ryo and an order to either 'flee on sight' or 'kill on sight'." Sarutobi informed, turning to Kiba with worry in his eyes. "He was hired by the Akatsuki? For what purpose?" After all of this, he dearly needed to smoke.

"He was specifically hired to cripple Konoha's forces." Kiba answered, his mind flashing back to when he had first encountered the rogue shinobi with his team. "He didn't succeed thankfully, but I should warn you Sandaime-sama that he also gave me some information… that, well, I'm hesitant to believe." Kiba said, tying his yukata back into place.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and beside him, the other Demon Lords shifted slightly. It seemed that all that Nakamura was after was the young Inuzuka and those that were from 'Konoha'. The fact that he was wanted in different countries baffled the Demon Lord slightly because he wasn't sure how a human could travel such distances but he attuned it more to their bizarre power, chakra.

Sarutobi nodded understandably and motioned for him to continue.

"He informed me that Shimura Danzo, psychologically, wasn't right in mind." Kiba sighed, wishing that it was nothing but a lie, especially considering that he was the Nidaime's student and Hiruzen's old teammate. "He told me that he was responsible for the corruption of the Akatsuki, something that confused me for a moment until I found out that the two of the members of the Akatsuki used to be Jiraiya's students."

Minato closed his eyes, sighing as he remembered the period of time that his sensei had disappeared, right near the time when Tsunade had left the village.

"And… he wanted me to believe that Danzo was responsible for Orochimaru's 'corruption'." The Inuzuka put away the scrolls carefully and closed the chest again but he didn't seal it away. It was a chest full of scrolls, all personally hand written by him. They each recounted different bits of information that he'd gathered in his time traveling across the Elemental Countries as well as his thoughts and inferences that he'd made. It had been time consuming and mindboggling of course, and he'd felt no small amount of surprise and horror but the entire ordeal was worth it, especially if it'd help his friends and village.

Tobirama could only listen to the accusations made against his student and he made no move to protest, despite Hashirama's worried and inquisitive gaze. It hurt to hear because Danzo had been his student but what hurt most was the fact that he believed the Inuzuka's words.

From a young age, Danzo had always walked on a thin line and his views had always been a bit on the radical side, especially considering that it was peace time. His mind had always been cunning and ambitious and Tobirama had no doubt that when he named Sarutobi as Hokage, Danzo began his descent. In Danzo's mind his actions may have been rationalized as for the good of the village but all they were, were extremes that should never had been taken. Tobirama had never been terribly fond of the Uchiha but he didn't _hate_ them.

"This is… a lot to take in." Minato muttered, mind whirling. He wished Kushina was still beside his side to help him with all this. It was hard to imagine all the events that happened while he was gone. Just thinking about the passage of time made him cringe because he wondered how his loved ones were doing, how his friends were doing. How was Naruto fairing? Kakashi? Or even Genma?

"One thing that I can't figure out though," Kiba continued, eyes turning towards the Uchiha who had his hands laid limply against his knees, "is how you are here."

The Uchiha stared back at the Inuzuka with apathetic eyes, slightly surprised that the other wasn't cowering before him. What was even more unusual was the fact that he wasn't being stared at with fear or disdain but with pure _curiosity_. He couldn't see a single sign of anger towards his person.

"That's something that was bothering me as well." Minato said, turning towards the Uchiha with a look of calculation. "Right before the attack on behalf of the Nine Tails, I was attacked by a masked man." He could still remember the event as if it was yesterday. "He claimed that he was Uchiha Madara but now I can see that he lied…" Minato said, puzzled as to why the mysterious shinobi had claimed to be something that he was not, other than to hide his identity of course, but why choose Uchiha Madara? "Your chakra is nothing like the person who attacked the village but I'm positive that it was an Uchiha."

"And that make's so much more sense." Kiba muttered to himself, running a hand down his face. "Did the masked shinobi happen to have a spiraled mask?" He asked with the utmost seriousness.

Minato and Hiruzen shared a look before turning to the Inuzuka with nods.

"I was afraid you would say that." Kiba sighed. "As far as I'm aware, he's in league with Zetsu and no doubt an unofficial member of the Akatsuki."

Sarutobi frowned. "Itachi should have reported his findings." He added and when Minato and Kiba turned to him with confused looks he knew that he had to explain himself. There was no use hiding it any longer after all, and Kiba had more than proven himself. "After the events of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Itachi was assigned a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki by becoming a member himself. It was a mission that would make him a pariah to the village, even more so especially after the events that happened that night but if there was one thing that Itachi was, it was that he was absolutely loyal to Konoha. I didn't want to assign Itachi to the mission, especially considering that he was a pacifist at heart, but there was no choice."

Madara wasn't sure what to feel about that fact that his clan had been all but rendered inexistent. He could feel a curl of the ever-present rage but there was also regret and sadness because he had done everything that he could to better and protect his clan. They were his family, but Izuna had been all that had really mattered but now he was gone.

Hashirama was trying to make sense of everything that was being said. "Wait, what you said about Madara before, why did you consider it odd that he was here?" He asked towards the Inuzuka.

Kiba blinked. "Well, it's because according to history and everything that's in the library, Uchiha Madara is also a traitor to the village and the Clan." At that, both Hashirama and Tobirama ─ surprisingly ─ made sounds of befuddlement and protest. Madara raised a single, elegant eyebrow, telling much in a simple motion that Kiba would later ponder. "The Academy taught us, though briefly, that Uchiha Madara abandoned the village and was described as a warmonger and that the statues at the Valley of End were built in memory of the fight between Hashirama and Madara, when the Shodaime was tried to 'bring him back' to the village."

"That's ─" Hashirama didn't even know what to say.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Tobirama said, his tone as dry as the Suna desert. "Madara though an annoyance, has never been anything but loyal to the village."

"Those statues were built in remembrance of the union between the Senju and the Uchiha Clans!" Hashirama protested, eye twitching and very much displeased. "Where in the world did they get the idea that Madara was a traitor? He helped found the village!"

Kiba was surprised, as was Sarutobi and Minato.

"The more you know." Kiba muttered to himself. He rolled his shoulders slightly, trying to lessen the tension that built in them but it was in vain. Though his wounds were healed, the phantom pangs of pain still remained. "Anyway, I'd like you all to have this." He pushed the box of scrolls towards the Hokage. "They're all basically detailed accounts of my findings during investigation. I think you might need it when you return to Konoha."

Minato frowned, concern building in him as he turned his gaze from the impressive amounts of scrolls to the Inuzuka. _Us?_

"What do you mean Kiba-kun?" Sarutobi frowned. "Aren't you going back to Konoha as well?" _However that might be._

Kiba shook his head somberly, a sad smile pulling on his face. "I c-can't." He said, inwardly cursing as his voice wavered slightly. "Nakamura had no intention of letting me return to Konoha and he made that clear. He told me the way back but he also placed a seal on me that essentially… anchored me here." Kiba tugged the yukata out of the way as he willed chakra to the surface so the seal became visible as well.

The Kage and Madara could only stare as the seal came into view, so unlike the beautiful flowing seals that were made Kiba's hand. It looked ominous and clashed harshly against the display of what may as well be art. It glowed darkly with chakra that was clearly foreign and they could see the effect it had on the young Inuzuka as his skin paled and a grimace formed on his face.

"A curse seal." Sarutobi stated, voice grim and eyes sad with understanding.

"I can't alter this type of seal, especially because it ties in so deeply into my chakra and my heart but the least I can do is send all of you back to the village." Kiba stated. It felt… really devastating to be so close to coming home and now being unable to do so but at the same time, he felt sort of honored that he was having the privilege of returning the revered shinobi home. He had no doubt that they would want to return home, after all, this world was confusing and so different from what they were used to.

Sarutobi said nothing for a moment because he realized that what the Inuzuka was essentially doing was sacrificing himself for them. It was only logical because though the young Inuzuka was a very talented shinobi, the five of them would be considered more valuable, more of an asset.

By the looks of on the other's faces, they came to the same conclusion.

"Although, sending you back to Konoha will have to wait until I restore more of my chakra." Kiba tied back his yukata again, idly wondering how much time had passed. "I think that's all…" He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Inuzuka-sama…" Miroku started, hands clasped tightly together in his hands because while all was not clear to him, he did understand that the Inuzuka was giving _something_ up by the expression of the 'shinobi's' faces. "When you say about returning to your village, to Konoha, what do you mean?"

"Uh," Kiba tried to find the words to describe their situation. "When I say that, I mean that I'm not from here in a manner that's almost similar to Kagome's." He answered.

Clarity dawned on Miroku's face, as did Inuyasha and the others but Sesshomaru and the other demons were still confused.

"I knew it!"

Kagome's voice caused more than one to wince.

"I knew it!" Kagome repeated, an accusing hand pointed to wards the Inuzuka. "I _knew_ you weren't from here!" She turned to Inuyasha, a pleading look in her eyes. "Are you still going to have him here Inuyasha? He brought more of them here!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh. "Kagome─" He started but he was cut off once again. God, it was easier to communicate to his bastard of a brother than to Kagome and he didn't usually say more than a handful of words to say, that is if you're even deigned as worthy to be addressed in the first place.

"They could be just as crazy as Nakamura!" She yelled, causing Kiba to close his eyes in pain.

"Kagome, please." Sango interfered, standing and moving towards the enraged miko. "Calm, down." She pleaded. "Now is not the time. We can do this some other time." She hissed, moving a hand towards the miko's arm only to get shoved backwards, well, she tried to anyway.

"No!" Kagome yelled before she turned towards the Inuzuka. She had it with the Inuzuka. She's come to the point where his mere presence caused rage in her. It had come to the point where she had even come to disregard the original reasons she disliked the Inuzuka and had come to dislike him on such a level that she couldn't control herself around her. It was like her mind became clouded with nothing but red-hot anger that made her spirit energy come to surface in an angry current.

Madara and the Kage could only watch in befuddlement and displeasure. They've had their fare share of unpleasant civilians but none had been so blatant and extreme before as the young _civilian_ before them, because it was very apparent that that was all she was. She was vastly different compared to the young woman with hair tired back in a low tail, Sango.

"You come here and you do nothing but bring trouble with you!" Kagome approached the Inuzuka who stood still and silent, golden eyes simply staring blankly back at her. "You bring that ─ that _monster_ with you and you nearly get us killed! You shouldn't be here! And you know what? Maybe Nakamura should have _gotten_ you. No one else would have you anyway, not with the animal that you are! You should go back to where ever the hell you came from and run back to a family that probably can't even stand the sight of you, because god knows I _can't_!" Kagome all but screamed at him near the end, panting and heaving as if she just finished running.

"Oh my god." Sango whispered, hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock.

Miroku gaped at the miko, never having seen such blatant disrespect in his life. He's never seen someone insult another person the way Kagome has and as he stared at the two, he felt extremely offended on behalf of the Inuzuka.

For Inuyasha, Kagome's comments were particularly harsh. It brought the half demon memories of his own childhood, memories that he thought he'd long ago buried. Staring at Kagome the way she was now, an image of fury and rage, brought memories of humans and demons alike sneering at him, hating him for no other reason than they could.

Kouga just couldn't believe the audacity that Kagome had. He was aware that she was vastly different from the norm and had figured that she had been raised differently, possibly in a different land altogether because the ideas and words that she spouted had confused him a few times. He was sure of it now.

For the life of him, Inuzuka Kiba couldn't figure out what to say. For some reason, Kagome's words hit him hard like one of Tsunade's chakra enhanced punches. It hurt, because for a reason unknown to him, her words made him think of his Clan, a Clan that seemed to distance themselves from him more and more. It reminded him of the ever-present ache in his chest that refused to abate. Her words echoed in his mind like a particularly harsh genjutsu, one that couldn't be shaken long after.

"I-I," God, he just couldn't. He just couldn't. "Right." He murmured, disregarding the fuming miko to instead turn to his Kage, to Sesshomaru and the other Demon Lords because they took precedence. "If that's all my Lords." Kiba said as he bowed respectfully towards them, face carefully neutral. "May I be excused?"

There was silence in the room, a heavy one where the only sound was that of Kagome's panting breath.

Hiruzen inclined his head slightly and that was all the permission that Kiba needed. One moment he was there and the next he was gone, seals seeming to recede with him.

Surprisingly it was Sesshomaru that broke the heavy silence that laid over them. The Demon Lord, gracefully stood, and the other Demon Lords followed suit. The daiyoukai had his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them, turning his gaze to bore heavily into Kagome, who stiffened under the intense gaze.

"Onna," He said, voice colder than Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow) "This Sesshomaru wants you to be gone by sundown." He stated, leaving no room for argument even as the human gaped at him in disbelief.

"What?!" She shrieked, voice coming to such a high pitch that it tested the control of even the most trained demon and shinobi to not wince. "Are you kidding me? You can't do that! Inuyasha tell him he can't─" Kagome looked towards Inuyasha for protection, willing him to stand up for her.

Inuyasha merely shook his head, gaze heavy and agreeing firmly with his brother. "You should go Kagome."

Kagome's pleading gaze turned into something less kind, into something akin to the rage and anger that the others were unfortunately now used to seeing. She turned to Sango, to Miroku and even Kouga. "Sango?" She growled when the taijiya merely shook her head, her face immensely disappointed. "Miroku?"

The houshi frowned heavily, eyes somber. "You must leave, Kagome." He said, eyes becoming sharper as if gazing through her. "You have no purpose here." He said.

"What?" Kagome hissed, the words causing her back away like a low level demon in the presence of something holy and much grander. "What do you mean _I have no purpose here_?! I'm Kikyo's reincarnation! I purify the Shikon No Tama!"

Miroku shook his head, disregarding the stares now directed towards him as he approached Kagome. In one swift movement, he liberated Kagome from the Shikon no Tama that had laid around her neck. "Not anymore you don't." He held the jewel in his palm, glittering in a sickly dark pink and nothing like the pale color it was _supposed to be_. "You've become so entrenched in your anger and hate that you've begun to corrupt the jewel. In the state that you're in, I doubt that you will be able to sense the jewel shards let alone purify them."

Kagome stood frozen, staring at him and the jewel in disbelief. His words broke her from her anger and it left something more desperate in its wake. "I-I," She stuttered, her mind racing as she struggled to comprehend his words, "That's not possible!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, turned and began to leave the room. He motioned for the shinobi to follow him and they stood without complaint. Without turning back, he said, "You have until sundown, onna, or this Sesshomaru will remove you himself. Permanently." He had already been much too lenient with the human already, a human that had no honor and hadn't deserved an ounce of his mercy.

He should have killed her already.

Kagome shook her head, denials falling unceasingly from her lips. "That's. Not. Possible!"

Sango sighed and shook her head as she grabbed Kagome by the arm, not an ounce of remorse welling in her. "Come on Kagome. I'll take you back to the village on Kilala."

Inuyasha nodded his thanks to the taijiya and for a moment he contemplated what he should say to the woman that looked so much like his old love interest and just like her, she caused him pain. He briefly wondered if he should accompany the taijiya but he decided to stay and he realized then, that there was a feeling in him that told him that that might be the last time he saw Higurashi Kagome.

He approached Kagome, the other looking at him with hope in her eyes and he sighed heavily. His ears flattened against his skull as he said, "I loved you like a sister. Nothing more and nothing less." He said quietly yet sternly. With that said, he turned towards Kouga who stayed silent and shook his head. With one last glance towards Kagome, who had a shocked looked on her face and tears welling in her eyes, he whispered a goodbye and turned to follow his brother out the door.

He couldn't forgive Kagome for what she had done, couldn't forgive what she had become as much as he tried. Seeing the darkness of the Shikon no Tama that lied on Miroku's palm only reinforced the notion.

"T-That's not possible!" Kagome screamed but Sango's strong grip restrained her from doing anything unpleasant. Like trying to lunge towards Sesshomaru's back with murder in her eyes.

The guards stayed close, keeping a careful eye.

Not even a few minutes later, Kilala was flying in the sky and becoming fainter and fainter to those in the Western Palace whom watched with solemnity.

 **-xXx-**

Back in the Bone Eater's Well, an hour or two later from when they had started their journey, Kagome stared down it's dark depths with dark eyes. Sango stayed behind her, keeping a sharp eye on the girl.

"I wished it could have turned out differently Kagome." Sango said sincerely, "I really do. But you just had to be so stubborn and you let your emotions get ahold of you… You let your anger consume you, so much so that you've begun to taint the jewel." Sango said, voice thick with emotion but with a careful breath and a hand gripped in Kilala's fur, she composed herself. "Just like _Naraku._ "

Kagome said nothing. She gritted her teeth and said, "Damn that _Inuzuka_." She spat his name like a curse, jumping down the well not a moment later and without a second look back, missing the look of anger and disbelief that Sango shot at her.

It was the last time that they saw Higurashi Kagome as not even a few seconds after she jumped down, the well glowed with finality. The aura of spiritual energy that had surrounded it ceased and the portal that crossed through time was no more.

 **-Xxx-**

 **This chapter was totally different than what I intended. Some scenes turned out better in my head and were different but I tried my best.**

 **Review please. Apologies for the lateness and I appreciate all of my loyal fans.**


End file.
